Return, Mystery, and something called Love
by Fabina43va
Summary: Rated T! Ok guys i'm back this is multi chapter *NO JOKE* Nina comes back from summer vacation lots of the romance humor and Mystery i luv u guys and i hope you enjoy my story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys boy oh boy I'm so excited to write it gonna be great hope you enjoy look at the end for dedications. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Zippo!**

Nina's Pov

I'm on the way back to the Anubis house I am so excited. I'm in the taxi just thinking about the night I left.

_~Flashback~_

_We came back to the house and Fabian walked me back to my room. He said good night and kissed me on my cheek. I left at 4:00 woke Fabian and Amber and said good night making Amber very mad. They both game me long hugs._

_~End of Flashback~_

I know that was short but I'm here. I walked up to the house and opened the doors. It was silent too silent. 'HELLO!' I screamed. 'All of a sudden a pick dart flew down the stairs and pinned me down. 'Nina I've missed you so much, how was your summer, did you get a tan, are you and Fabian couple are-''let … me … breathe.' I screeched but someone peeled her off, Mara, Patricia, and Mick. 'Hey Nina they all said suffocating me with giant bear hugs. 'Hey guys.' I said smiling. 'Oh and if you're looking for Fabian he's in our room unpacking.' Mick said before going back into the kitchen to eat a banana, typical. I walked up to his door scared out of my pants for some reason. I knocked on the door and after about 10 seconds the secret love of my life answered. His eyes widened when he saw me. 'Nina!' he said lifting me up and spinning me around. He started apologizing but stopped him and just sat him down on his bed and we started talking. 'So how was your summer?' he asked. 'Great I got to see my friends and Gran, how was yours?' I said beaming. 'Good just spending a lot of my time with Uncle Ade, listen Nina, there's been something I've wanted to ask you this summer, you mean the world to me and I was wondering if…. 'He said.

_If, if… please just say it!_

'You would consider being my-

'I saw Rufus!' Amber said busting into Fabian's room. I gave him a half smile meaning "tell me later". He gave me a small nod but I could tell he was disappointed.

Fabian's Pov

Damn Rufus. Every single time I get so close to telling Nina how I feel well the rest of the world puts it at the end of the list. We all walked in to Nina and Amber's room where the rest of the Sibuna was. 'Ok Amber what exactly did you see?' Nina said looking worried. 'Well when I was helping Alfie and Trudy set out dinner (lunch in England) I saw Rufus staring at me.' She squealed about to tear up. 'It's ok.' Nina said in a soothing tone. 'We need to keep a look out Rufus could be anywhere and if we don't stay on our guards someone will get hurt.' I said. Everyone nodded as we finished the sibuna meeting and went to the common room to watch some TV. This time I have to get Nina alone. The only place where no one can interrupt us is outside I'm going to take Nina for a walk around campus. 'Hey Nina do you fancy going on a walk with me?' I said, my hands felt sweaty and I felt so nervous. 'Sure.' She said standing up. We started walking and talking. 'So Nina there was something I wanted to ask you…' I said. 'Sure Fabes what is it?' Nina said looking distracted. 'I was wondering if- 'Fabian look.' She said interrupted pointing west. 'What.' I said. I squinted my eyes and saw it Rufus was heading straight towards us. 'We started running through the clearing since we started walking in the woods. I pumped my legs as fast as they could run. Nina started to run in front of me and started pulling me hard. There was a big pointy rock sticking out in the walkway. Nina ducked it but she pulled me and cut me but I didn't want to say anything or she might stop and Rufus might catch up. After about 10 minutes I turned around to see that Rufus had officially stopped running. We got back into the house and told sibuna about what happened. Then Nina noticed my scratch on my arm and chest. She then pulled me to in to my room only to see Mick and Mara snogging. They didn't seem to notice but Nina was impatient today for I had a huge gash on my arm and chest. 'HELLO!' Nina said snapping. They turned to us looking a little annoyed. 'Um sorry but we need this room could you please leave?' Nina said trying to act polite. 'Go for it dude.' Mick said grinning from ear to ear as they left.

Nina's Pov

'Stay right here.' I commanded and left. I got a wash cloth from the clean laundry and soaked it in hot water. I need bandages. Trudy walked by singing… Bingo! 'Um Trudy can I borrow some bandages it's for a project.' I lied I was very bad at this and she did not looked convinced at all. 'What's e project?' she said. 'Um…. Mummies.' I said closing my eyes. 'Oh fine how can I say no to a sweetie like you anyway?' she left and came back with the first aid kit and gave me some bandages. 'Thanks Trudy.' I said walking out. Yes! I got the cloth and came back into Fabian's room and saw him holding onto s gashes through his uniform. 'Fabian, you're going to need to take off your shirt so I can clean them.' I said already taking off his jacket for him. Then I saw his tan, muscular six pack. This was going to be fun minus the blood and the pain. I started cleaning the cuts and the bandaging them. 'Finished.' I said we agreed we didn't want Victor or Trudy to know about the cuts but his arm had to bandage to his chest. Fabian didn't look disappointed but winced every time he moved. 'Does it still hurt?' I asked. He nodded. Without thinking I kissed his arm and his chest like my mom used to do with my cuts. He smiled but then his arm started to glow.

**Cliff hanger! I will update soon guys sorry it's so short. Promise to update soon. Dedication to TICKLE3000 for always being loyal and dedicating one of her chapters to me. :) Also to jommyfabinaluv, and ilovehoa123. Thanks bunches guys till next time folks. By the way I love the book Fallen by Lauren Kate it's awesome!**

**~Fabina43va**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I loved your reviews! *COUGH* give me more *COUGH* pretty please I love them ok so I hoped you liked the first chapter because here is the second chapter yup your welcome by the way I don't own House of Anubis. Special thanks to…. TICKLE3000 and Dance. ..watching**

**Chapter 2**

Nina's Pov

Why was Fabian's arm glowing? 'Um Fabian your arm is uh glowing!' I said freaking out. After about 10 more seconds of the golden glow it finally stopped. 'What do you think happened to my arm?' he asked obviously shaken. Without speaking I started taking off the bandage and the huge gash had dissapeard. 'Oh my gosh!' I screamed. But Fabian just had his jaw lying on the floor. 'You have magic kisses, I mean don't you?' he said still staring at his arm and chest. 'Only one way to find out.' I said I leaned in and when I could feel his breath on my nose someone busted in my room. Amber. 'Hey Fabian are you ok?' she said but once she saw in what position we almost were in she got an apologetic face on. 'Oops! Did I interrupt something?' she asked. 'Yeah but I'm ok.' Fabian said. 'That's my, I mean our Fabian being so tough.' I said blushing so hard I looked like a tomato. 'Maybe we can find something about the magic kisses in the attic.' Fabian suggested. 'ITS 10 O' CLOCK YOU HAVE PRECISELY 5 MINUTES AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN… DROP.' Victor's voice boomed. '11:00 guys… sibuna?' I said. 'Sibuna!' Amber and Fabian said in unison and Fabian left the room. Amber and I slowly got in our beds to get some sleep but for me to process what had happened in the last 10 minutes.

~11:00 in attic~

Patricia, Alfie and Jerome weren't at the sibuna meeting (accident) so it was just Fabian, Amber, and I. Ever since the making of the cup of Ankh the attic didn't seem that scary, just dark and lots of cob webs. I can't find anything at all everything was pretty much used in the last mystery. 'Well I guess there is nothing here we can call it a night!' Amber said already starting to walk out. 'Come on Amber don't give -, OW!' I whispered/ shouted. I stepped on something glass and I was starting to bleed. 'What?' Fabian said looking worried. 'I stepped on that.' I said pointing to the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was a lace necklace with a blue crystal that glowed. 'That is so pretty.' Amber squealed. But I seemed so drawn to it, it almost scared me. Fabian was now picking me up and holding his jacket where my foot was bleeding, I slowly reached as far as my hand would let me in the air and picked it up. 'It's beautiful.' Fabian and I said at the same time.

Fabian's Pov

'Can you put it on me?' Nina asked me. She softly placed the glowing jewel in my hand. I unclipped it and put it around her neck. It was beautiful but more importantly she was. She smiled a beautiful smile. 'Let's go in my room real fast I'll need help trying to kiss my foot.' Nina said and we started walking back into her room, me still carrying Nina she didn't seem to mind though. I was just glad she was ok now she was the only thing I lived for even though I still didn't have enough time for me to even ask her to my girlfriend.

Nina's Pov

Fabian is the sweetest boy in the world. He was holding his jacket against my foot which practically turned it from its navy blue to a brownish red. When we got back to my room he laid me softly on my bed and held my legs up as I tried to kiss my foot. 'IT'S USELESS I GIVE UP!' I said after the tenth attempt. 'Come on Nina, Fabian can't hold his jacket on you foot forever.' Amber said. I looked at Fabian's hand which was covered with blood because the blood was seeping through his jacket. 'Ok on 3.' I said. '1,' Amber said. '2,' Fabian said. '3!' I said and did the smallest peck and it started to glow and the cut dissapeard. 'Thanks Fabian and Amber, and Fabian?' I asked. 'Yeah?' he asked turning to me. 'Um… thanks so much for the jacket.' I said smiling. 'It's alright I gonna go to be good night guys.' Fabian said walking out. I feel so lucky even though the events that happen are so… unlucky. But at least I have my friends here. Especially Amber and Fabian. I think I love Fabian even though he hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend. Well I know he will because if he won't I will.

**Hey guys so I hope you liked it I will update soon because I got the idea already ready. I LUVS YOU ALL! Till next time folks.**

**~Fabina43va**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! I loved your reviews! Special thanks to Ally babyy3, NINAXFABIAN and TICKLE3000! So this chapter is dedicated to them someone else reviewed but they were didn't leave their name so thanks to the anonyms reviewer. Any way I want to give you chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I own everything! Just kidding I own zip. **

Nina's Pov

The plan is to flirt, flirt, and flirt! Its 10:00 and even Amber was up ON A SUNDAY! Downstairs Fabian was sitting on the couch and step one of this flirting is um… _Anyways _time to start. 'Hey Fabes!' I said plopping down next to him on the couch. 'Hey, still on for tonight?' I said twirling my hair. 'What?' he said blushing. 'Sibuna?' I asked. 'Oh yeah sorry, sibuna well I was wondering if – 'Hey guys we are going to the mall in about 5 minutes.' Patricia interrupted. Amber said that we would have to go to the mall today because she saw everyone wear the same shirt at least twice. I got up relucently and got dressed today was going to be a long day.

Fabian's Pov

I had all the money in my pocket and I knew exactly what I was going to get her. I was going to ask Nina to be my girlfriend soon and I needed to get her the perfect piece of jewelry to explain my true love for her, Trudy said she was going to drop us off and that we would be back in 5 hours to pick us up. It was now 11:00, game time. We all got in Trudy's car and we were there in about 30 minutes. Something seemed a little different about Nina, she seemed flirtatious but it doesn't matter I actually like it, it gives me more confidence. Everybody went their different ways. Nina and Amber went to a clothing store, Patricia went to Goth is Everything (a Goth store), I'm going to Jared and Kay to find the necklace, Jerome and Alfie went to a prank store, and Mick went to the sporting goods store. As soon as I walked in Kay I saw the perfect necklace it had diamonds encrusted in the lace and was complete with a sparkling diamond heart in the middle it was perfect. It was now 12:00 because it took me a while to purchase the necklace. Nina texted me. _Hey we the food court where r u? 3. _Was that a heart at the end? _I'll b there in a sec. _I put the phone back in my pocket and ran fast to the food court.

Nina's Pov

When Fabian came the plan to get him was easy but for some reason it felt like butterflies were playing a symphony in my stomach. _Just flirt! _ I sat next to him and slowly edged my hand into his. Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, and I got Japanese. While Mara and Mick had gotten pizza. Believe or not but when everyone was finished, I hadn't even taken a bite out of my food I continuously got lost in his eyes. He caught me a couple of times but he just smiled and continued to eat his food. Everyone waited for me and just talked. When I was finally finished Trudy was here and we had to drive home.

~8:00 Sibuna meeting everyone present still Nina's Pov~

'Ok guys when Amber, Fabian, and I were in the attic we "stumbled" over something, this necklace. I passed it around as its iridescent glow shimmered in the room. As it still went around I started to become more and more sleepy hardly able to keep my eyes open. Patricia handed it back to me and I put it back on. Then it something punched me or something definitely felt like something punched me. The necklace soon turned from its aquamarine blue to a rainbow of colors all swimming inside the jewel. My throat became tight and everything started turning different colors then it went black.

Fabian's Pov

Nina looked like she was having a seizure. I don't know what to do. 'Fix her!' Amber cried Alfie comforted her thankfully. 'Umm ok.' I murmured there was a wind of cool air that came by my ear then I heard Sarah's voice she was saying something! 'Swiss? Miss? Hiss?' Then I heard it kiss. Without thinking I fiercely pressed my lips against hers. All the colors in the room stopped and the room left what looked like its distorted figure. Suddenly Nina's eyes bulged out, she was safe. 'What happened?' she said a hoarse whisper. 'DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!' Amber squealed but she looked happy. 'Romeo over here kissed you and he saved your life.' Jerome said. Nina got up from her laying position and hugged me. 'Thanks.' She said. 'No problem.' I whispered. I wanted this moment to last forever for her to always be safe in her arms. 'Guys,' she said getting up from my shoulder. 'I think this is enough for 1 night, sibuna?' she asked still in a whisper. 'Sibuna!' everyone chanted. 'Good night bye, bye I need beauty sleep!' Amber said pushing us out the door. Tonight was the most dramatic night of my life

Nina's Pov

'Why did you do that?' I asked Amber after she pushed everyone out. 'Because…. How was the kiss?' Amber said looking more interested in this than clothes. 'Tomorrow I promise.' I said getting in the bed. 'Aw!' Amber whined. 'I promise Amber.' I said. 'As soon as you wake up?' she asked with more enthusiasm in her tone. 'Yes, good night.' I said. 'Good night' she said. How did she even know I felt this kiss I just felt something warm a soothing touch them but wasn't I having a seizer? Well let me be the first to tell you if that was Fabian kissing me he is a sexy kisser well we'll just have to see the plan is still in morning I can only hope for the best.

**Ok guys there's the chapter everyone's been wanted. Now please review they mean so much to me. Anyway I loves you guys! Till next time folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys what's up! I loved your reviews. Special thanks to .., Sabrina chambers, fabinaluvs, and NINAXFABIAN. Thanks for the reviews guys and remember if you want your name in a chapter just review me. So today is Thursday and tomorrow is the last day of school for me so that means a lot of chapters. :) Disclaimer: By the way I don't own House of Anubis!**

**Chapter 4**

Nina's Pov

I woke up to a loud, happy, shrill, squeal… Amber. My clock said 7:30 but it felt like 3:00 in the morning. I edged out of my bed but a pink dash tackled me. 'Now how was the kiss?' Amber asked. 'Amber…I ….can't...- 'sorry.' She said getting off me. 'SHARE!' 'Well his lips were very soft and warm but I can't give you that much information because I was having a SEIZURE!' I said screaming at the last part. 'Oh yeah… sorry I'll be down stairs' she sung skipping out. Oh, Amber, Amber, Amber.

Amber's Pov

My plan was simple all I had to do was get Fabian to know how Nina feels. All I have to do is lie or stretch the truth as I say. He was eating toast, his face lightened when he saw me but when he saw me but turned back to its regular shade when he saw it wasn't Nina. 'Hey Fabian, how did you sleep last night?' I asked. 'Good and you?' he asked. 'Well it was horrible!' I lied. 'Why?' he said curiously. 'Well there was a terrible draft, I had a nightmare, Nina was saying your name in her sleep, I- 'Wait what?' he asked. Perfect. 'I said there was a terrible dra- 'No I mean the last one.' He said. 'Oh I said Nina was saying your name in her sleep.' I said trying hard not to laugh. 'Ooh!' Jerome and Alfie sung. As if on cue Nina walked in and sat down next to Fabian. 'Good morning guys.' She said. 'Good morning!' we all said trying to hold back laughter except Fabian who just said it normally. 'How was your sleep last night Nina?' Alfie said still stifling small giggles. 'Um, good I guess and what's so funny?' she asked suspiciously. 'Amber heard some things…' Patricia said. That's when I lost it I started laughing so hard I think I fainted then woke back up from all the laughter. 'AMBER?' Nina said starting to get mad. 'It's ok Amber I'll say it for you, Amber heard you say Fabian's name in your sleep.' Alfie said starting to giggle again. 'What, no I didn't!' Nina screamed. 'Fine I lied!' I said between laughs. I just couldn't take it anymore. 'What!' Fabian said he looked angry and disappointed. 'I'm sorry but you guys are oblivious of the love you share-'Listen Amber, I know my feelings for Fabian, that was just low. And Nina left the table I messed up big time.

Nina's Pov

I am so mad. I cannot believe that Amber would do that! I was now sitting in my room. Everything happened way too fast downstairs. Then I got a knock my door in came the one and only Amber Millington. But for some reason she had tears in her eyes. 'Nina I'm so sorry I didn't- 'its ok I forgive you.' I lied but I just needed some time to myself. 'Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you! Oh and by the way we'll be leaving for school in about 10 minutes.' She said and she skipped out. I got my iPod and put on "No bull s*** by Chris brown" then I got another knock my door it was Fabian. He came in and sat down on my bed. 'Hey I'm sorry for what happened down stairs Amber can get a little overboard.' He said putting his hand on my shoulder giving me goose bumps. 'It's ok, I guess.' I replied. It was an awkward moment he is really good at comforting. 'Hey cheer up.' He must have noticed my glum face. He stroked my cheek and kissed me softly on the lips. 'Um Nina I wanted to ask you if you be my…. - 'GIRLFRIEND? I'd love to!' I said and then kissed him hardly in the lips. After about 3 seconds he started to kiss back his tongue pierced my bottom lip and I happily granted its entrance. Today was so the best day of my life. :)

**Ok guys sorry it's so short I gotta get ready for bed. I will update soon guys. I loves you all! Bye bye **

**p.s review please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people of the internet! I was at my dad's house this weekend so sorry I couldn't update. But now I can! So special thanks to…**

**Chapter 5**

Nina's Pov

We have now been kissing for 10 minutes. But I never want to stop. He is such a good kisser. And he is so sweet that's why I am going to do something for him like sing a song for him but I'm going to need the help of the match maker…Amber. 'Oh my gosh you guys are dating!' we heard someone squeal and flashes light the room. 'Amber…' me and Fabian said in unison. 'Why are you here?' I asked a little annoyed. 'It's time to go to classes I must tell everyone you guys are together eep!' she squealed and ran out the room. 'Well I guess we should go.' Fabian said holding out his hand. 'After you.' I said taking his hand our fingers intertwined. Once we got down stairs there were cheers and claps! Stuff like, 'Never knew you had it in you!' and 'It's about time!' carried through the room. I knew it was going to be a long day.

~On the walk to school~

I know exactly what to do but Fabian cannot know. My head is now being supported by his shoulder his blue eyes are so hypnotizing. I really think I love him. I have to talk to Amber about the surprise. 'Hey Fabes I have to talk to Amber I'll be back in a sec,' I said running up to Amber. Amber was brushing her hair while putting on lip-gloss. 'Oh hey Nina, what's up?' Amber asked. 'Um, can you do me a favor, I need you to make sure Mick stays out of his and Fabian's room for the night?' I ask. 'Of course I will!' she squealed she ran off to the others and they looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. Just at that I ran back to Fabian. 'Hey I have a surprise for you tonight.' I said. 'What is it?' he asked curiously. 'You'll see.' I said and I skipped off like I was Amber.

~8:00~

Ever since I got back to the house I've been practicing the song. I'm going to sing Catch Me by Demi Lovato. I'm going to sing the first verse and the chorus only because I don't how to play the guitar that good. Before I knew it I was in front of Fabian's door. I knocked once and he opened. 'Hey!' I said. 'Hey' he said pecking me on the lips. 'Can I see your guitar?' I said sitting down on his bed. 'Um sure.' He said giving me his guitar. 'I'm going to play you a song for always being there for me.' I said I started to play the simple harmony.

(Anything she sings is in italics)

_Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick but make it last…_

_So I can see how badly it will hurt me when you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow let the future past and don't let it go_

_But tonight I might fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing; you got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see that it's unraveling your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me…._

I think I did pretty well but words just started to pour from my mouth. 'Now I know that it wasn't the whole song and that it wasn't the whole do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do thing you do but- 'I love you' Fabian said. Hot tears are now rolling down my cheeks. 'I love you too.' I half whispered. Slowly we were leaning closer and closer and our lips were literately a millimeter apart and he pressed his lips against mine. Our lips and tongues moved together. And he leaned back and until I was on top of him this action went on for about 5 minutes and then we separated. 'I'm going to leave, thanks for being such an awesome friend and boyfriend, good night.' I said beaming a huge a smile. 'Good night.' I he said returning a smile. I quickly ran up the stairs but the door was locked. Amber must still be with Alfie my pajamas were on the floor next to the door with a note from Amber. _Hey, sleep tight in Fabian's room I have the cutest pajamas in here for you by the way Mara trapped Mick in her room, Patricia is in Jerome's room and I trapped Alfie in here, you're welcome.… x- Amber_

I can't help but smile at the fact that I'm going to sleep in Fabian's room. I picked up my stuff and ran down the steps a knocked on his door again. Fabian opened and looked happy to see me. But he doesn't know how happy I am to see him, he has no shirt and basket ball shorts on. 'Hey, sorry Fabian do you mind if I spend the night in your room tonight, Amber locked me out.' I said looking down at my feet. 'Sure.' He said. 'You can change in there.' he said pointing to the bathroom. 'Maybe when I'm finished we can start from where we left off.' I said. He just stared at me like he was love sick as I went to go change. I threw on my clothes and walked back out. He lay down with his legs crossed. His face then lightened when he saw me. I lay down on top of him and 2 seconds later we started our, what they call a "snog session". His tongue pierced my bottom lip and I let it in happily. I felt his hands lower down to my waist, which pulled me harder against him. We finally separated after a 12 minutes of kissing. My eyes are feeling heavy and now I'm asleep….

Fabian's Pov

I love Nina. I love everything about her. Her smile, the strawberry scent of her hair, her beauty, and everything in between. I never felt this way about anybody. The love of my life was sleeping peacefully in my arms I never wanted it to end.

**I hope you like it. It was kind of rushed but I tried. I will update soon enough. You guys are awesome and I hope you liked it. Till next time folks I'm signing off. (Probably update 2day or 2morrow!)**

**~Fabina43va**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! I just wanted to say hi! Yeah also here's chapter 6! Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter I didn't do the dedications so I will now. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to… TICKLES3000, NINAXFABIAN, Sabrina chambers, Crazy4NickJonas, and Fabinaluv. I really hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 6**

Fabian's Pov

~Next Morning~

My clock said it is 8:30 but I feel like it is 11:00 or 12:00. I feel so refreshed when ever Nina is in my arms. 'Nina…Nina wake up.' I said shaking her lightly. 'Where's the snooze button. She said groggily poking my face. 'Nina… it's me.' I said a little louder. 'Huh,' she said fluttering her eyes open. 'Oh good morning, oh my gosh what time is it!' she said sitting up. 'Fabian we're going to be late we gotta- 'Today's the day off.' I interrupted her. 'Remember, Mrs. Andrews said that we would have today off because of the holiday?' I asked. 'Oh yeah, well that's good.' She said getting up to stretch. 'You ready?' I said once she finished stretching and was standing still looking like she was about to fall back to sleep. 'Yeah.' She said following me to the dining room. Once we got in there the room started to explode with questions. 'How was your sleep last night?' Amber asked. 'Um… good...Really- really... good.' She said sitting down. 'Was it fun?' Mick asked me. I just nodded and but on a smile even though I could go on for hours on how much I enjoyed it. After everyone settled down we started eating. Laughter filled the room everyone once in a while but it was mostly just small individual conversations. 'Oh yeah I almost forgot guess what I did for us.' Amber squealed. 'Bought a pool?' Nina asked. 'Good guess, but no actually I got us all night tickets to the carnival 2 blocks off campus we're going to leave at 7:30 and Trudy said that we could walk there instead of taking a taxi isn't that exciting!' Amber said with huge grin. The dining room became loud again because of all the cheering. But I all I can do is look at Nina's beautiful features. I cannot imagine my life without this girl.

Nina's Pov

'What are we going to do for the next 12 hours' Patricia said sounding a little annoyed. 'I have a few movies we can watch.' I said. 'What are they called?' Amber asked. 'I have Vampires Suck, Taken, and Event Horizon.' I said. 'Ooh get them!'Amber squealed and I did as commanded. When I came back everybody was with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Amber and Alfie were on the floor resting against the couch where Fabian was sitting having an empty spot for me. Mick was sitting in the other chair and Mara was sitting in her lap. Also Jerome and Patricia were sitting on the floor closest to the TV. I stuck in the movie Taken and we began to watch it. I hate the fact that on some of the best parts I would be staring into those beautiful blue eyes that made me head over heels for him. Soon the movie was over and I was putting the others in. But slowly I drifted into a slumber.

~Movies are over its 8:00~

Finally it is time to go to the carnival! I'm literally so excited. I just want to spend time with Fabian and what better way than to go to a carnival? Well actually there are many other romantic things but right now I this is the most romantic thing I have ever experienced.

Fabian's Pov

Nina is leaning her head softly on my shoulder. We are now walking to the carnival, I can't wait. She is beautiful; we are going to our probably most romantic date yet. We now we were a block away. I really owe Amber one. 'Hey Fabian you want to know something?' Nina asked me. 'What?' I replied. 'I forgot to tell you, but you have the sexiest 6-pack I have ever seen.' She said. I can't help but smile at that. 'Thank- ow!' I said, somebody pushed us into a thorny part of the woods. I turned around and saw Rufus Zeno looking evil as ever, my eyes aren't focused on his appearance though, they're focused on the knife is holding tightly in his hand. He took Nina by the hair and pulled her up and held the knife at her neck. 'Move one more step and she is dead.' Rufus hissed. 'Please, don't kill her; I can't live without her, wait why are you trying to kill the chosen one?' I asked needing a reason for someone to kill their only key to immortality. 'Because I was going over the prophecies and it said that if I bring in the body of a young one that I get immortality and why not kill the girl that has caused me the most suffering?' he asked. 'Rufus, kill me instead I can't live without her, she's only thing I live for, I love her please just kill me.' I said tears stinging my eyes. 'Ok.' He said too quickly as he stabbed the knife hard into my stomach and I fell down into my pool of blood. Luckily I didn't lose my consciousness just yet. 'You DID NOT just do that!' Nina screamed. Her hair was turning from its brownish blonde to a fiery gold. Her eyes are now filled with gold and pure love, hatred and revenge. 'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, TO THE ONLY PERSON I TRULY LOVE, YOU DON'T HAVE ANYONE OR ANYTHING TO LIVE FOR SO WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!' she said in a powerful voice. Her clothes changed from skinny jeans and a t-shirt to an Egyptian warriors outfit. 'I thought it was a myth, Anubis don't take me!' Rufus screamed. Slowly Rufus was fading away becoming nothing but a shadow than he dissapeard. 'Did you see that? Something just took over!' she said but then she noticed me still in a laying in my blood about to be unconscious. 'Fabian did you really mean what you said about dying for me?' she said tears already pouring down her cheeks. One touched my stomach and all the blood that I had lost levitated and went straight into my body. 'Yes.' I said once the 10 seconds were over. She softly pressed her lips against mine. 'You're the best you know that?' she said. 'One can only hope.' I said she helped me up and we went ran the rest off the way to the carnival.

(Narrator or something in italics)

_But little did Fabian or Nina know what Romance were in store them._

**So, did you like it? I think it was pretty good. :) Anyway please review I love them sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. And yes I put all those o's` on purpose. I luvs you all. Thanks a bunches. Till next time folks. From now on I will try to say 1 random thing each time… so… did you know smores in England are called penguin biscuits that is awesome! Also one thing you must know about me is that I love British accents they rock!**

**~Fabina43va**


	7. Chapter 7: Please read RANDOM

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey people…. I know this sucks but… this is not an update. :( I got writers block! It actually makes me sad cause I really want to update. So to all you peeps who want a chapter 7, review. Really just tell me what I should do. But something that I guess doesn't suck is my RANDOM juice hasn't left my smoothie of wonder so here are some random tips and suggestions.**

**Random request: Ok guys, I need you to complete one of these sentences and give it to me in a review.**

**Don't stick your tongue in that ****-!**** *please keep it appropriate***

**I wanna sink my teeth in your ****-! *****again appropriate***

**Random statement: Don't be racist; be a panda, they're black, white, and Asian!**

**Random Question: Hey why is the pickle called the pickle why don't they just call it a salty cucumber? **

**IMPORTANT : Guess what! I think I know when the 2nd season of House of Anubis starts! I was on Wikipedia in March and it said June the tenth then I looked again today and it said August the third was the announcement and August the eighth is the premiere! *le gasp* **

**Guys I don't know if I should be happy or sad I have been waiting forever for this second season. I hope your reading this! :) If you are reading this I officially call you awesome person! Like I said on chapters I will be random!**

**Random Joke: What did the blanket say when he fell of the bed? Oh sheet! Get it cuz it sounds like… oh just forget it! Did you like my randomness? Hope ya did until next time I'm the British accent lover Fabina43va!**

**Dedications: I got the most reviews ever on the last chapter! Special thanks to… Dance. Like. .. , ISmileAlot38, ilovehoa123, FabinaLuv, LittleGlitterMonster, Sabrina chambers, Autumn Reign, and TICKLES3000. You guys lightened my day thank you!**

**~Fabina43va**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long I just cant think of anything . I was going to do a chapter that ilovehoa123 gave me but I don't have an idea to lead up to it. I just wanted to give a virtual hug to ilovehoa123, differentisawesome, AutumnReign, Sabrina chambers, and TICKLES3000, I also got an anonymous review so hug to them to. Thanks for the review you guys are random and I respect that in a person. So here is chapter 8. Hope you enjoy. RANDOMNESS FOUND AT THE END OF CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 8**

Fabian's Pov

Once we reached the carnival we told the rest of sibuna about what we had just experienced. The whole thing. 'Oh my gosh, Nina, Fabian are you guys ok?' Amber asked. 'Yeah, just got to shake off the whole thing with Rufus.' Nina said shivering and I put my arm around her waist. But then I noticed Patricia isn't here .Then I saw her running over with…Joy? 'Joy's back and she's moving back in!' Patricia screamed once she reached us. 'I see!' Mara said hugging Joy tightly. 'Hey guys.' She said smiling. Soon we were just standing and it was silent. 'Well, let's go on some rides!' Amber said breaking the silence, thank god. 'Ok, let's go on the Ferris wheel.' Patricia said already walking that way. As soon as I started walking someone pulled me back. Nina. 'Fabian I'm really scared of heights!' she said. 'It's ok Nina I've got you, you can trust me.' I said reassuringly. 'Ok...' Nina said as she got on the wheel with me. It is surprisingly slow actually, Nina kept looking down to see how far away we were from the ground as I stare hazily at her hair, her eyes ,everything. We reached the top of the Ferris wheel and Nina being scared turned away and faced me. After about a minute of just staring at each other I saw a pink fleck of light shine in her eyes. Which only made me want her even more; we leaned closer till we were only millimeters apart and crashed my lips against hers.

Nina's Pov

Fabian is such a good kisser like he really is. His lips are soft and he always knew when I wanted him. I want to stay this way forever but sadly all good things must come to an end when I could see flashes come from the outside of my closed eyes. I open them and from the cart behind us Amber is taking continuous pictures. 'Why did you stop?'Amber asked oblivious of what she interrupted. 'Maybe it's the fact you're taking pictures!' I screamed. 'Well if you do more kisses like that in the daytime I can turn off the flash.' She snapped back in a playful way and started to cuddle with Alfie. Awe that's so sweet, wow, I think I'm spending a little too much time with Amber.

Patricia's Pov

'So I have some news.' I said. 'So do I!' Joy said. 'K, you go first.' I said. 'Alright I have a crush on-'Sorry to say Joy but Fabian is dating Nina.' I interrupted her. 'I know Patricia I'm fine with it, I like Jerome.' She whispered. 'You like who?' I said freaking out. 'Jerome, I like his blue hypnotizing eyes, his blond hair, his-'yeah I know the guy, but I was going to tell you is that I'm dating him.' I said. Her face turned from a grin to a scowl. 'What would he ever fancy in you?' she hissed. Did she really just say that? 'Joy! Why would you say that? You're my best friend.' I said surprisingly on the verge of tears. 'Well, bestie I suggest you watch your back, because Jerome will be mine!' Joy screamed and Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie's eyes were staring at us. Without thinking I flew my hand across her face. 'You son of a b****!' She screamed. 'I can't be I'm a girl.' I retorted. 'You don't look like one, you look like a fugly man's a** hole!' she screamed. I can't take this anymore. I got up and jumped from our cart and jumped into Alfie's and Ambers. They looked at me like, "why did you come in ours instead of Jerome's, your boyfriend?" Thinking it through I turn around only to see Joy practically on Jerome's lap and Jerome looking confused as ever. The silence is really starting to irk me. 'Can we go home? This night isn't going anywhere.' I asked Amber. 'I guess plus it's about time for us to leave. We got off and before you knew it I was in my soft bed where maybe I'll die from drowning in tears.

Nina's Pov

I feel so sorry for Patricia. She didn't do anything but tell the truth about her relationship and Joy completely flipped out. Once we got home she ran to her room so I'm going to check on her. 'Good night Fabes' said pecking him on the lips. 'Good night.' He replied as I went upstairs to see Mara sitting on the floor with a blanket. 'Why are you out here?' I asked. 'Patricia locked me out.' She sighed. I knocked on the door. 'Patricia its Nina.' I said and out of nowhere a hand came and grabbed me in the room. Patricia looks horrible, her eyes are puffy and red, her hair is a mess, and her clothes are ruffled. I pulled her into a hug and surprisingly she hugged back. 'I'm so sorry.' She said between sobs. 'Why?' I asked. 'This whole last term I've been looking for Joy, and half of the time I was being mean to you.' She said her voice jagged. I can't stand to see her like this, even though she had been mean to me some of last term she was now one of my closest friends. 'It's ok.' I said in a soothing tone. 'But you know what makes it worse?' she asked. 'What?' I asked. 'The fact that all that stuff last term was for her and now she's such a... Such a...whore' she finished. 'It's ok.' We'll talk some more tomorrow.' I said. 'Ok.' She said still sobbing. I walked out slowly closed the door behind me and turned and saw that the one and only Joy was right outside the door.

**Did you like it I'm so sorry I had writers block! Who wants to hear something random? Ok here I go…**

**Random Statement: Even though peanuts are not my favorite nut they are really sexy.**

**Random request: Try to say fudge as much as you can in your reviews.**

**Random life lesson: DO NOT put a dog in your mouth my cousin learned that the hard way…. They are not tasty! ( she tried to put my 10 week old Chihuahua in her mouth) *she's 10***

**READ THIS: If you want your name to be in my next chapter send me a nice, long review, with your name and you have to guess which state I live in. That will be all.**

**The girl who is obsessed with British accents, Fabina43va love you and will see you next time.**

**~Fabina43va**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back! I have the perfect idea for this chapter so yeah. So how was everyone's day? Ok I'm stalling so I guess I should go to the dedications. This chapter is dedicated to clashercutie101, TICKLES3000, NINAXFABIAN, Sabrina chambers, ilovehoa123, and izzi08. Thanks you guys you guys are fudging awesome! And even though I don't live in Louisiana(I live in Georgia) since TICKLES3000 was the only one who gave me her name she will be somewhere within the next couple of chapters. Ok here's chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: Really I don't own House of Anubis all though that would be awesome.**

**Chapter 9**

Nina's Pov

'What did that hoe just say?' Joy asked. Joy was eavesdropping and now wants to ask me what she just heard? 'Um, it's late we should go to bed-'No… this needs to be taken care of once and for all.' Joy said pushing past me. 'Why are you talking about me?' Joy screamed at Patricia. 'That is sort of what happens when people fight.' Patricia said. 'Oh…' Joy said and started attacking Patricia. Joy is on top of Patricia holding her by the neck while Patricia was constantly scratching Joy. 'Get off!' I screamed and unexpectedly they got up. 'Now Joy, spend the night in me and Amber's room tonight and Patricia good night.' I said feeling in control. I took a blanket out for Joy to sleep on tonight and we all went to a peaceful sleep. But then was interrupted by a dream.

_Nina's Dream_

'_Sarah?' I asked. 'Nina, you have to control your powers they will be used due to emotions but can get way out of hand.' She said calmly. 'How?' I asked intrigued. 'Control, I will see you soon, be careful Nina_

~Next Morning~

_Where is Joy? _I thought as I saw that Joy wasn't on the floor or anywhere. _Maybe she's down stairs. _And I headed down stairs then stopped dead in my tracks. In the middle of the hallway downstairs Fabian is talking to Joy but that wasn't what is scaring me, the conversation is. 'Come on Nina will never know she's upstairs.' Joy said pulling at Fabian's arm. 'Unlike you I try to stay faithful I'm with Nina… what happened with you and Jerome anyway?' Fabian asked. 'He's in his room… asleep.' She said leaning forward to kiss Fabian and now matter how much he dogged she got closer I don't know what to do. 'STOP!' I screamed surprisingly scary at the top of my lungs. They whirled around and I could see the tips of my hair starting to turn green. 'Fabian get Alfie and Jerome and come upstairs and I stormed upstairs.

Fabian's Pov

I know I'm going to get it now. Joy is too desperate I hope she just saw enough to know that I didn't cheat on her. I saw her eyes become green and her hair too which only meant she was jealous which is the one thing I don't want to happen. 'Nina wants us to go up to her room.' I said and they followed me upstairs and Nina opened the door giving me a death glare but then it braked into a small smile and she let us in. 'Ok so I had a dream last night.' She said sitting down on her bed. 'Sarah said that I would have to control my powers because my emotions control my powers so you want to try?' she asked. 'Sure.' I said. 'Ok, so what if Joy tried to, I don't know, kiss Fabian and what if it made me really mad.' she said starting to get red. Her hair turned to a reddish brown and her face was red as a tomato. 'And what if she wanted him and was a slut and I…wanted ...To…hurt... Her-'Yay!'Patricia said. 'What if.' Nina whispered so quietly I could hardly hear it. Then if went into an eerie silence then a big wind blew a tornado in the house destroying everything. Her eyes were completely black there wasn't a cornea or anything it looked like the pupil had covered over her eyes. Everything began to levitate as she got redder. 'Nina! Nina!' I screamed grabbing her cheeks. 'Help me.' She said and passed out.

Nina's Pov

_Nina's Dream (Italics)_

'_You didn't stay in control!' Sarah said. 'Sorry it's actually really hard.' I replied. 'That's why I got you this.' She said holding up this glowing dust. She sprinkled it on me and I glowed. 'This will help you control you powers but in unique situations when a loved one is hurt you may lose control then it's your responsibility.' She said fading away._

I woke up and saw 7 pairs of worried eyes looking at me. 'I'm so sorry!'I screeched as I wrapped my arms around Fabian's neck. He hugged me back softly and I kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened, even though I just went through a mind boggling experience this was still the best make out session I have ever experienced. 'I'm so glad you're ok.' He said. 'I'm so glad you guys are ok.' I said hugging them. 'Sarah said that I should be able to control my powers unless unique situations.' I explained. 'So if Victoria Beckenham dyeing be a unique situation?' Amber asked. 'Well is someone I care about going to die?' I asked. 'Yeah me!' she said. 'This has been a rough morning lets go eat breakfast since we still have school.' Everyone rushed out except Fabian. 'Nina nothing happened between me-'I know.' I interrupted. Since I was already dressed I pecked him on the lips and skipped and Joy was standing at the bottom with an apologetic face on. 'Nina, I'm so sorry, I guess I get a little carried away.' She said. 'Why?' I asked simply. 'Why what?' she asked. 'Why'd you do it?' I asked back, annoyed. 'Well, because ever since I got back I've felt out of place, I tried to keep my cool about you and Fabian and next thing you know my secondary crush is taken away by my best friend it's too much. I wish I could say sorry to Patricia I didn't mean to.' Joy said starting to cry. 'Really?' Patricia asked from the top of the steps. 'You really mean that?' she asked. 'Yes Patricia I'm so sorry can you forgive me?' Joy said rubbing the tears from her eyes. 'Yes!'Patricia said as she gave Joy a massive bear hug. It's nice to see to people become friends again because in this house it happens so often.

_But what the house didn't know what big surprise beheld them at school._

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Random stuff below.**

**Random: I have nothing random today because I'm freakishly tired I'll update soon I love you and British accents. Till next time you House Of Anubis lovers! Bye- bye**

**~Fabina43va**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! This of course is chapter 10! Dedications below. :) Oh and let me just say now I hate Foy!(Fabian &Joy) That is the worst combination ever to me I can't stand it! I am 100 % Fabina and I am proud ok here we go.**

**Dedications: Ally babyy3, CrimsonLove11, differentisawesome, Sabrina chambers. Even though I updated anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis!**

**Chapter 10**

Nina's Pov

So far this day was one of the weirdest of my life. I just figured out that I have powers that are controlled by my emotions and I just saw two really good friends make up. I don't know if I can really trust Joy I will probably hurt her next time she does something like that, but we'll just have to see. I am now walking to school with the love of my life Fabian. He really means so much to me and I still can't believe I blew up on him earlier today, well there's only one way to find out if he's mad at all. I laid my head softly on his shoulder and he put his arm around waist and kissed my forehead. Guess he's not mad. When we got to school I sat down next to him and started to play with his fingers as he softly stroke my hair. I wish I could have this moment forever because for once in a really long time I was at peace. But just like always the peace is interrupted this time by Mrs. Andrews. 'Ok class, I have some very exciting news!' she said smiling. 'Pink uniforms?' asked Amber. 'No, we are all going to go on world field trips according to your house, listen for your name, your house and the country assigned.' Mrs. Andrews said getting out a paper. 'Ok.' We all said. 'Alright, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Mara Jaffary, Mick Campbell, and Joy Mercer ,borders of Anubis House?' she asked. We all nodded in response. 'Because 1 of your borders is American you'll be going to America for a field trip.' She said. Yes! This is going to be great. 'But you can only go to these specific states, New York, Georgia, Texas, California, and Delaware.' She said. I'm from Georgia so I can see Gran this can't be more perfect going with the house to country that I'm from and they haven't been to it's the only place where I can show them around. 'Ok Mary Williams, Chris Jefferson, Thomas Samuels, Jack Smith, Sally Grains, Marta Froth, Chelsea Goodwill, Michael Henderson, Osiris House?' she asked… that all I can hear cause I can't wait! Before you knew it she was done and now was talking about when we are leaving. 'We are leaving tomorrow, we have contacted all your guardians and they have all replied yes so today is another day off to pack you may be dismissed.' She said and sat down in her desk as student began to pour out the room. 'Nina, does have America got hot boys, and cute clothes?' Amber asked as we walked out. 'Of course, but what about Alfie?' I said and she squealed happily but then frowned. 'Oh yeah well at least there are clothes.' She said. 'Are you excited?' Fabian asked as we entered the house. 'Yes since I used to live in Georgia I'll be able to see Gran maybe even my friend Brittany.' I said. 'Cool, we I'm going to pack.' He said. 'Me too, see you.' I said walking up the steps. Amber is already packing my stuff for me a suit case already filled and 3 suit cases filled for her. 'Amber we're only staying for a couple of weeks not a year!' I exclaimed and she just looked at me like I was crazy. 'Nina, this bag is for all my shoes, this bag I for all my makeup, and this bag is for all my clothes!' she squealed as she continued to stuff clothes in my suit case. 'I used my Pack Fast system so we have all this time to ourselves, isn't it perfect?' she asked. 'I have to admit, yes.' I said and Amber squealed and skipped out happily so I'll just ask if Fabian needs help packing. 'I walked downstairs and knocked on his door. And after 10 seconds he opened the door. 'Oh hey do you need some help with packing?' I asked. 'You're already done?' he asked in disbelief. 'Yup, Amber packed all my stuff on the walk home.' I said and he smiled. 'Ok then.' he said letting me pass. 'Actually I could use your help…a lot.' He said as he got some clothes out of his closet. 'How's this?' he said holding up a blue plaid shirt. 'It's fine you should wear it.' And he threw it in his suitcase. 'I'll get some stuff from over here.' I said going to a drawer. 'No!' he said. 'What?' I said opening it and then I saw what it was, his boxers and his song book. 'Were you talking about the boxers or the book?' I said holding them both in my hands and he blushed. 'Both.' He said taking them from me. 'Why, let me read one of your songs.' I said. 'No.' he said starting to laugh. 'Please.' I said giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could and pouted. 'Oh fine.' He gave in and gave me the book and I sat down while he continued to pack. It said:

_February 13, 2011_

_Dedicated to Nina_

_1: For the way you changed my plans_

_For being the perfect distraction_

_For the way you took the idea that I have._

_Of everything that I wanted to have_

_Made me see there was something missing oh yeah_

_For the end of my begin_

_And the rare and unexpected friend._

_For the way you're something that I never choose_

_But at the same time something I don't want to lose_

_And never want to be without ever again_

_Chorus: You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You're the best the thing I never knew I need_

_So now it's so clear I need you here always_

_2: My accidental happily ever after_

_The way you smile and how you comfort me with your laughter_

_I must admit you were not a part of my book_

_But now if you open it and take a look_

_You're the beginning and the end of very chapter_

_Chorus_

_3: Who knew that I could be so unexpectedly? _

_Undeniably happy_

_Said with you right here, right here next to me_

_Chorus_

_Now it's so clear I need you here always._

_~Even though she doesn't know I love her._

Does he really feel that way? Did he feel that way last term? This is the sweetest thing ever! 'Aw Fabian!' I squealed and tackled him. 'I love you, I love you, and I love you!' I screamed and kissed him hard on the lips. Remember when I said the last kiss we had was the best well this one beat it. He lowered his hands down my wais pulling me closer to him. After 2 minutes of kissing we stopped to breathe. 'I love you too.' He said laughing. 'Which song did you read?' he asked sitting up. 'I showed him. 'Oh I was going to sing this for you before you left but you left early so I couldn't.' he said. 'Well you still can.' I said. He got up and pulled out his guitar and began strumming. The music is beautiful and his voice is amazing. 'You're a good singer. I said kissing him on the cheek once he was done. 'Thanks.' He said kissing me back. Today wasn't so bad after all.

**Did you like it? I'll update soon don't worry! My randomness is below.**

**Random request: Ok with a review I would love it if you could tell me what your nickname of relish is. Mine is Baby pickles.**

**Oh and TICKLES3000 your name will either be in the next chapter or the one after that. Ok give me nice reviews they make me feel so happy and tingly! Thank you so much keep on reading it will get better. Ok? By the way this is my longest chapter I was going to continue but my fingers are numb! Ok bye!**

**~Fabina43va**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! How's life been? Ok so here's chapter 11! I hope you enjoy it I know I would. Ok so I just wanted that I loved the reviews they were awesome. AutumnReign also gave me a review about her name being in it so she is going to be. Alright peeps here are the dedicatons.**

**Thanks so much to: AutumnReign, TICKLES3000, Ally babyy3, Crazy4NickJonas, Sabrina chambers, and an anonymous reviewer. Thank you so much and I would have updated sooner but my computer didn't save it. :( Ok here we go.**

**Chapter 11**

Nina's Pov

~7:30~

'Supper!' Trudy called. Me and Fabian walked hand in hand into the dining room. On the table is spaghetti and parmesan, my favorite. I'm certainly going to miss Trudy's food I wonder if she is coming. 'Are you coming with us to America Trudy?' Fabian asked like he had read my mind. 'Yes, actually, they said I could since I've never been, I'll be your chaperone.' Trudy said walking back into the kitchen. 'Nina, are there are any historical sites in America?' Mara asked. 'Of course like where 9/11 took place or also called ground 0.' I said and Mara nodded. 'What's 9/11?' Amber asked. 'That's when a man named Osama Bin Laden attacked the twin towers in New York,' Fabian stated. 'That's so sad.' Amber frowned. 'But he recently got killed.' I said and she smiled. Then it went silence, but it is a comfortable silence but it was interrupted by Alfie throwing food at Jerome. Food was hurling everywhere and before I could tell everyone had spaghetti in their hair but me. But I spoke too soon because a blob of spaghetti landed right in the middle of my face and it went silent. 'JEROME, ALFIE, WHAT THE FU- but I stopped myself remembering to keep it PG. 'Don't do that again!' I said wiping spaghetti off my face. And they stopped automatically and I saw my fingers nails go from a fiery red and black back to its peachy shade.

~10:00~

Even though tonight's dinner wasn't the best, nothing can stop the butterflies in my stomach. Since Amber is already asleep I can't tell her how happy I am. I can't wait to see Gran and My best friends, Alesia, Alex, Brittany, and Autumn. They were always asking about Fabian including Gran I just wait!

~Next Moring~

Finally, it's the day! Amber is already awake brushing her hair and putting on makeup. 'Nina it's about time you wake up, get dressed already, America is waiting!' she squealed and returned to her makeup. I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, and threw some clothes on. And I ran downstairs with my suit case to, of course, see Fabian but unexpectedly everyone was down there but Amber. 'Good Morning.' Fabian said kissing me on the cheek. 'Morning.' I said. 'Ready!' Amber squealed running down the steps with her bags. 'Let's go!' she said once she reached the bottom. And we headed off to the air port.

~Airport~

'All passengers to Georgia, USA please start boarding on to plane 30.' A lady on the intercom said. 'That's our cue.' Trudy said smiling and we all followed her to the desk. Even though my face isn't really showing it I'm the most excited girl in the world right now. I am sitting next to Fabian while Amber sits next to Alfie, Mara sits next Mick, Patricia sits next to Jerome, and Joy sits next Trudy. But that's when I remembered I still haven't told anybody or even Gran that I was coming. So I decided to text the girls first. I did texted all of them at once.

_Hey guess what guys!_

_Alesia: What r u doin up so early it's gotta b like 4 somethin there_

_Autumn: Hey haven't tlkd to u in a while, and wat? _

_Alex: Chicken butt_

_Brittany: What?_

_Me: I'm on a plane to Georgia 4 a field trip._

_Alesia: Really?_

_Autumn: R u serious?_

_Alex: YAY!_

_Brittany: Oh em gee!_

_Me: Cya soon luvs ya_

_Alesia: Bye :)_

_Alex: Bye_

_Brittany: Bye 8)_

_Autumn: cya! _

I lay my head softly on Fabian's shoulder and he began to stroke my hair and kissed my forehead. His lips have to be the softest things in the world. Before I can debate about anything being softer his stroke caught me into a deep sleep.

~In America still on the plane~

Amber's Pov

'Hello passengers welcome to Atlanta, Georgia! Please pick up your luggage at the baggage dock and have a peachy day!' a flight attendant said. 'Nina! Nina! Wake up!' I said running to her and Fabian's seat. 'Uh… Amber what's up?' she asked groggily. 'We're in Georgia!' I squealed. And she shot up instantly waking Fabian up too. 'Really? Fabian get up!' she said tugging at Fabian's arm and I soon began helping her. After we got him we got the others and got our luggage this is going to awesome! Then a blue minivan pulled up and Nina's Gran and 4 girls poured out the van. 'ALESIA, AUTUMN, BRITTANY, ALEX AND GRAN!' Nina screamed and ran to them and hugged them. 'Guys these are my friends, Alesia but some people call her Lesi, Alex, Autumn, and Brittany. Oh and this Gran.' She introduced them and they said hi. Alesia is an African- American girl with dark brown hair that was only a couple inches below the shoulders. Alex is a darker African – American with black extensions and wore glasses. Autumn is more sun tanned white with chocolate brown colored hair and eyes. Brittany is another tan girl with blonde hair in loose curls. While Gran was an old lady with short gray hair but looked young for her age. 'And girls these are, Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Mara, Alfie, Fabian, Jerome, Mick, and Joy.' She said gesturing to each of us. Then it fell silent, something I really don't like. 'Well let's get back to your old house Nina, so we can have our famous ice breaker.

~At Nina's House~

Nina's house is a 2-story house that smelled like chocolate chip cookies. We had already dropped our stuff off at the hotel so Trudy said it was ok if we came here. America is amazing! I can't wait to do all the shopping! We all went downstairs to the basement to do the ice breaker. 'Ok do yall know shabooya role call?' Alesia asked. We all shook our heads no except for Nina and her friends. 'Ok everyone go in a circle and you guys go next.' She ordered and we did so. 'Shabooya sha-sha-shabooya role call!' the girls chanted and we began clapping too and Nina began. 'My name is Nina, I'm muy interesante, and when I shake it, the boys go oh chica Bonita! 'Nina said and danced and the girls cheered then Alesia went in the middle. 'Shabooya sha-sha- shabooya role call!' we all sang. 'My name Lesi, give you 3 wishes, you watch me shake it, cause I'm delicious.' She sang and danced and we all cheered (us girls). 'Shabooya sha-sha- shabooya role call!' we sang and Autumn went in the center. 'My name is Autumn, not like the Fall, you see me shake it, and boys go, ahhhh.' She said and danced while we cheered yet again. 'Shabooya sha-sha- shabooya role call!' we sang and Brittany went in the center. 'My name is Brittany, I'm cute as hell, and when I shake it, all boys can tell.' She said while dancing and we cheered. 'Shabooya sha-sha- shabooya role call!' we chanted again and Alex went in the center. 'My name is Alex, my hair is fake, but when I shake it, too much sexy intake.' She said we cheered for the final time. 'So any of you want to try?' Brittany asked. 'Nuh uh.' Patricia, Mara, Joy and I said. 'Come on guys just try.' Nina pleaded. 'Oh fine I'll try.' I said and went in the center. 'Shabooya sha-sha- shabooya role call!' they sang for me. 'My name is Amber, I love pink, America is great, don't you think?' I said and the cheers irrupted once again as I danced. 'Any one else?' Nina said looking at Patricia. 'Alright.' Patricia said and she got in the middle. 'Shabooya sha-sha- shabooya role call!' we sang. 'My name is Trixie, I'm sort of Goth, and when I shake it, boys think I'm hot.' She said and we cheered for her and when we turned we turned our heads to Mara and Joy they both shook their heads no and stuck to it. When we turned our heads to the boys there eyes are huge and their jaws are practically on the floor and we all cracked up.

I guess the time here in America is going to be better than I thought because I know it is going to be awesome.

**Is everyone pleased? I hope so. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER SO FAR AND MY HAND FELL ASLEEP ON MANY OCCASIONS!I stayed up to 2:22 this morning writing this chapter and I have to get up early tomorrow so I have to say bye now. PLEASE GIVE ME MORE AND MORE OF YOUR REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE SOON! LOVE YA!**

**~Fabina43va**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! So are you ready for chapter 12! Ok guys here are the dedications…**

**Dedications: India'TeamStarkid'J, Sabrina chambers, AutumnReign, TICKLES3000, and Ally babyy3. Thank you oh so very much. I loved your reviews!**

**Ok so here we go chapter 12!**

**P.S IT'S A LITTLE SAD BUT IT WILL BE HAPPY AT THE END DON'T WORRY!**

**Chapter 12**

Nina's Pov

After we finished our ice breaker we started talking and introducing ourselves individually, well, except for me because I knew everyone. Everyone seems to be getting along pretty fine Alesia, Fabian, Autumn, and Patricia were talking to each other, also Brittany, Amber, Joy, Mick and Mara were talking, and lastly Alex, Jerome, and Alfie were talking probably about their next pranks since all of them love pranks. Then I remembered about Brittany's pool, maybe we could all go. 'Hey Brittany, do you think it would be ok with your parents if we all go to your pool?' I asked walking over to her and the others 'Um… sure I guess but I can only invite girls.' She said. 'Well I'm sure the boys can go shopping around Atlanta or something!' Amber said perky like walking over to Jerome and Alfie. 'Hey boo, do you think it would be ok if you boys go looking around Georgia while we go to the pool?' Amber asked twirling her hair. 'Anything Ambs.' He said and she kissed him on the cheek. Since Alfie was going most likely Jerome was going too. I asked Mara and she asked Mick and he said yes so it was only Fabian left. 'Hey Fabian!' I said. 'Hey.' He said kissing me on the cheek. 'Awww.' Alesia sung and we blushed. 'So would you mind going down town with the boys while we go to the pool.' I asked. 'No as long as I get to see you later.' He said hugging me lightly. 'You will.' I said and left to tell the others about going to the pool. This is going to be so fun!

~ At pool still Nina's Pov~

I am wearing a red, white, and blue bikini while Amber wore, of course, a pink bikini. Also Alesia wore a black bikini, Autumn wore a red bikini, Brittany wore a blue bikini, Patricia wore a dark purple and black bikini, Mara wore a dark blue one piece, Alex wore a light purple one piece, and Joy wore a red bikini. 'I feel sexy in this bikini.' Alesia and Autumn said almost simultaneously, getting in the pool and we laughed at their randomness. We were jumping in the pool and having races and it was really fun. Then there was a loud slam of the pool gate and one person I couldn't stand walked in… Rufus. 'Well hello again chosen one.' Rufus hissed sarcastically. 'What do you want? Why are you still here?' I asked. 'I want the body of the chosen one, which happens to still be you, and Anubis said that if I give the chosen one's body I can stay out of the underworld and you become his wife.' He said. This brought my stomach twisting in more knots than it already is. Being married to an Egyptian god? Not how I want to spend the rest of my life or after life for this matter. 'Who are you?' Brittany asked Rufus. 'What is he talking about Nina?' Autumn asked. But I ignored all the questions because I'm too focused on Rufus. Then all of a sudden Rufus pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at me. 'LEAVE HER ALONE!' Alex and Alesia screamed and began hitting him repeatedly pool noodles and pool table umbrellas and soon everyone was joining them except me who was frozen with fear. Then 2 huge men, probably Rufus' henchmen, busted in a peeled the girls off and threw them in the pool and grabbed me tight and tied me up and held me. 'LET HER DROWN!' Rufus screamed and they threw me in. Since I'm tied up I can't swim up, I wish Fabian were here I wish that I could be in his arms one last time before what was about to happen. But it's too late and then everything went black.

Autumn's Pov

Oh my gosh! I cannot believe this is happening I mean who is this guy and why is he out to get Nina? 'CALL THE POLICE!' Alesia said freaking out. 'WAIT LET'S GET NINA!' she screamed again and this we acted on. I called the ambulance while the others dived down and soon came up with Nina. And 2 minutes later they came and took Nina away. The paramedics said only 2 other people could come so Brittany and Alesia. 'Wait, what if Fabian wants to know what happened to Nina?' Patricia asked. She has a point I mean you can see it in his eyes, he loves her A LOT. 'Any volunteers? 'I asked holding up my phone, and it went silent. 'I guess that's a no.' I murmured and Patricia gave me his number and I dialed. After about 5 seconds he picked up. 'Hello.' He said. 'Hey Fabian it's Autumn.' I said back. 'Oh yeah what's up?' he asked. 'Um… well… see, I have some bad news.' He said and he didn't answer back for a minute. 'What's wrong?' he asked sounding worried. 'Well there was this guy who busted in at the pool and he was all like "I need the chosen one's body" or something like and we started attacking this guy but not Nina she just stood there, then and these 2 huge guys came out of nowhere and tied up Nina and even though they didn't say it their faces showed "I'm gonna eat you!" and the guy was like "let her drown" and they threw her in the water but we called the ambulance.' I stopped to breathe. 'WHAT?' I heard Fabian scream and I heard the phone drop and I heard someone pick it up. 'Hey what's the name of the hospital?' someone I think it was that guy Mick. 'Um, Norcross.' I said. 'Thanks you're a star.' He said and he hung up. 'Ok guys let's head down to the hospital.' I said and they nodded.

~Hospital~

Amber had been crying the whole trip and I even saw that girl Patricia who looked really tough even shed a tear or two. 'Nina Martin is in room 504 you may go on if you like.' A receptionist said gesturing the way and we nodded. We walked in and in there laid Nina, motionless, pale, unconscious. Then some people walked in, the boys. Fabian's eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying as much as Amber. 'Don't you guys have a chaperone?' I asked. 'Yes… she said she'll be here in a little while since the hotel is 40 minutes from here. A nurse came in with an upset face on. 'Are you friends of Miss Martin?' she asked and we nodded. 'Well I'm so sorry to inform you but Nina might not make it, she has a low heart rate, I'm afraid a very high temperate.' She then scurried out afraid of our reactions which are actually really bad. 'NO!' Fabian screamed and punched the wall hard causing a big hole to appear. We all gasped. 'Listen mate-'Please leave!' he interrupted Mick. 'Listen-'Please can you leave me alone for a second.' He interrupted Alfie. So we all stepped out and gave him some time.

Fabian's Pov

I can't live without her. Why would Rufus steep so low? She's everything to me, everyday she won't be here I'll pray someone kills me. I need her. 'Nina, please don't die I can't live without you, please don't.' I said and she stayed motionless. I started singing unconsciously…

'_You're the best thing I never knew I needed, cause when you weren't here I had no idea. You're the best thing I never knew I needed, cause now it's so clear I need you here always'_

I sang then I felt something, Nina's finger move! She turned neon pink but stayed still then I saw her eyes with a fleck of pink open as she turned back to her shade. 'You didn't think I was going to die on you did you Fabes?' she said hoarsely and I smiled. She smiled back. And we leaned in and kissed. We separated and she stroke my cheek softly. 'I miss that.' I said. 'What?' she asked. 'Your touch, your smile, your eyes, your hair, your…lips.' I said. 'Well the wait has ended.' She said and she pulled me by my collar into a kiss and then we heard some cheers, claps, a squeal from Amber and we saw flashes from closed eyes. We separated and opened our eyes and saw everyone, house mates, new friends, Trudy, even the nurse were clapping. 'Well Miss Martin looks like you made an excellent recovery hasn't it, what caused this?' the Nurse asked. 'Love.' Nina said and smiled. 'Well your heart rate is fine now, and are fever is gone I'll just run a few more tests and you can be out in…5 minutes.' She said and we left so they could finish up.

Alesia's Pov

I am so happy Nina isn't dead right now! Nina has been my best friend since we were 3 and I would cry every day if she died. After about 5 minutes, Nina was looking like nothing had ever happened so I attacked her with a bear hug. 'NINA I WAS SO WORRIED!' I screamed and she laughed and she hugged back. After giving I finished giving her a huge squeeze I let her go she went over to Fabian and kissed him again. And unlike me I squealed along with Amber. They were the cutest couple I have EVER seen. Today has been such a long day and its only 4:00.

**Did you like it! Longest chapter I've ever written! 1,724 words! So I really hope you review! I'm watching WWE and this shiznip is funny. I hope you love this story so far because it's only going to get better. Chew some bubble gum on that! I had to say that. I will update soon. Thank you so much. I love you. Bye- bye! REVIEW!**

**~Fabina43va**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I miss doing this I had t think of what I was going to do for this chapter because I had to do research because I even though I use it (what I researched*surprise*) all the time I couldn't think of any anyway. Ok so here's chapter 13 here are the dedications…**

**Dedications: India 'Team Starkid' J, TICKLES3000, and Ally babyy3. By the way… shout out to Ally babyy3 because that has to be one of the nicest reviews I've ever got, so thanks.**

**Ok here we go, chapter 13 by the way I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 13**

Amber's Pov

'Hey, you guys should spend the night in our hotel room, wouldn't that be cool?' Nina asked. 'Trudy?' Nina asked. 'Will that be ok?' she asked. 'Well, I suppose, but you'll need to get permission from your parents.' She said. 'Yea we will.' Alesia said and with a smile Trudy began to walk and we followed. Then I gasped. 'What is it Amber?' Mara asked. 'We haven't even seen our rooms yet!' I practically screamed and they nodded. 'We're heading there now. They said. We are walking to the nearest bus stop because at the moment there isn't a taxi in sight. The sidewalks are pretty crowded and everyone was walking in different directions then Fabian bumped into a young man only a couple of years older than us, with his pants low, and his hat backwards. 'Hey homie.' He said giving Fabian a hand shake that almost every boy knew. 'Oh, shawty you looking fine, maybe you can holler me at my crib and we can get our freak on, if you know what I'm saying.' The man said at Joy. Joy just made a confused smile and began to walk faster making us have to do so just to catch up to her and you know I don't like sweating. Trudy was already at the bus stop waiting for the bus. When we finally caught up to Joy, Alesia, Alex, Brittany, Autumn, and Nina gave Joy a confused look. 'Girl if he said that to me I would have slapped him.' Alesia exclaimed. 'I literally didn't understand a word he said.' Joy said starting blush. 'Well in British terms that means "Hey girl, come to my house and we can snog".' Nina said and Joy had an embarrassed look on her face and looked down. 'Oh look an ice cream truck!' Alex said as we passed Piedmont Park. We all ran up and began to look for something to get. 'My treat, anyone want a Popsicle?' Nina asked and everyone but her friends or our new friends looked confused. 'Yeah sure.' Autumn said. 'What's a popsicle?' I asked. 'This.' She said holding up an Ice Lolly. 'Oh that's an ice lolly!' Mara said and Alesia and Alex began to laugh. 'Ice…Lolly?' Alex said between laughs. 'Yeah, you call them popsicles here?' Fabian asked. 'Yeah. You guys really don't know your American words do you?' Nina asked and we all but her Alesia, Alex, Autumn, and Brittany nodded. 'Well let's go to the hotel and we'll teach you some of these phrases and we got on the bus.

~At Hotel 8:30~

Our rooms are enormous we are staying at the Enchanted Sea Hotel (a/n obviously made up) and we are staying the dolphin suite while the boys had the swan suite, and all the girls were in one suite and boys were in the other. Trudy said that the rooms didn't have separate beds but has one humongous bed. And this bed is big! It stretches from one side to the other of this yet again huge room, like 20 to 40 people could fit on this bed. 'Dang! This room is huge!' Alesia said and everyone nodded. I think I heard her voice echo! 'Ow!' Alesia screamed when Alex playfully pushed her on the floor. 'I'm gonna get you!' she said and she wacked Alex in the head with a pillow. 'Ha-ha!' Nina laughed and Alex hit Nina in the head. 'Ow!' Nina said and got a pillow and hit Alex and Alesia. 'PILLOW FIGHT!' Alesia screamed and we all had began the pillow war. 'Wait!' Brittany said over the giggling. 'Shouldn't we call our parents first?'Brittany said. She has a point. 'Ok we'll just call our parents and they can bring the pajamas over.' Alex said and we nodded. And they left to call their parents and 2 minutes later Alesia came back.

'My mom said yes! She said that she was at Alex's house talking to her mom about whatever and she just went shopping so she'll bring something over for Alex if her mom says yes. ' Alesia said happily as I began to jump and squeal with her in excitement. 'My mom said yes too.' Autumn and Brittany said. 'My mom said no.' Alex said and we stopped jumping and started frowning. 'Just kidding, she said yes!' Alex said and we got happy again. Ok we'll get into our pajamas and by that time your mom's should be here with the clothes by then.' Mara said and we left to change. I was wearing my pink polka-dot pants made with white satin fabric with a pink spaghetti strap. 'Oh thanks Mom!' I heard Alesia say from outside the bathroom. I left and saw a middle aged woman standing there with short hair a smile on her face. Then Alesia noticed me. 'Oh and this is my new friend from England, Amber.' She said. 'Nice to meet you.' She said. 'Nice to meet you too miss.' I said shaking her hand. Then Nina came out. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap with white pants. 'MOM!' Nina said. 'Mom?' I asked. 'She's not my real mom Amber, but she's always been a second mother to me.' Nina said hugging Alesia's mom. 'Ok guys I have to go I'll see you tomorrow.' Alesia's mom said. She waved one last time before leaving. Alesia ran into the toilets and 2 minutes later came wearing similar pajamas as me except the polka dots were black and there was gray satin fabric and a black spaghetti strap. Alex came out wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts. Brittany came wearing a white spaghetti strap and green shorts. Then Autumn came out wearing a navy blue t-shirt with satin gray pants. Patricia came out wearing black pants and a black t-shirt. And finally Mara was wearing a hot pink t-shirt and gray sweat pants. 'Ok now can we continue?' Alesia said her pillow gripped hard in her hands. And we all nodded. 'PILLOW FIGHT!' she screamed louder this time and the boys came in. 'Did someone say pillow fight?' Jerome said busting in and we nodded and began. Feathers were flying everywhere! If I could give any people the pillow queen title it would have to be either Alesia or Autumn who hit everyone at least 50 times each. After about 20 minutes of getting hit constantly with a pillow we stopped to look at the awestruck boys. 'Do you guys still want to know some American slang words?' Alex asked and we nodded. 'Ok get in circle.' Alesia said and we sat down on the feather covered floor. 'Ok, so Fabian, do you know what homie means?' I asked and he shook his head. 'Well it basically means good friend.' Autumn explained. 'Oh.' Fabian said. 'Ok does anyone know what tripping is?' Alesia asked. 'Uh you fall?' Alfie said in a no duh tone. 'No it means sort of like you're not making since.' Alesia said and he nodded. 'Oh I know one these 2 will enjoy.' Alesia said meaning Nina and Fabian and Autumn automatically knew what Alesia was talking about and whispered it Nina who smiled. Nina pushed her lips against Fabian's and they began to have a snog session. 'Now what is this called?' Alesia asked. 'A snog session. 'I said , I of all people should know. 'Yes but in America this is call making out.' Autumn said. 'I can tell from this that he's a good kisser, Nina never really tells me any details, she's so shy.' I said to Alesia. 'That's Nina for you.' Alesia said back. Nina pulled away and Fabian completely understood with his the big grin on his face. 'Guys can we just wing it with the slang from now on? I am really tired.' Alesia said yawning. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30. 'Ok guys; go back to your room and girls get to bed.' Trudy said walking in. 'Good Night Nina.' Fabian said kissing her the cheek and walking over to us. 'Good Night Alesia, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Autumn, Brittany, and Alex.' He said and gave us a wave before exiting all the others boys just said good night and walked out. Except for Alfie who kissed me on the cheek he is so sweet. 'Trudy, we could give you a tour we practically know everything about Georgia.' Alesia said half asleep. 'That would be lovely now I'm going to my room, have good night sweeties.' Trudy said and left us to slumber. Was this a crazy day or what? I don't know but I have a feeling it there will be only more crazy, romantic, and fun days to come we'll just have to see.

**So did you like it? I hope so I'm tired please review! Please I loved them please. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Ok my cousin tried to bite my foot today! Is that random? I'm going to dance in the dark now bye! Please review, please I want to get at least 5 reviews! Ok now here's the real bye. I'll update soon but the more reviews I get the faster I update! Bye Bye! **

**~Fabina43va**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I'm updating now for 2 reasons. 1, I'm going to be at my dad's house almost all day tomorrow for father's day so yeah. 2, I'm going to forget this idea so I should do it now before I do. Please review my story I couldn't ask for anything more. If you noticed about half way through the last chapter I forgot all about Joy, sorry. I only got 3 reviews… I said 5, but I'm so nice and I don't want keep all of you readers waiting. I just wanted to say thanks so much for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot. Ok before I start to cry for you guys being so supportive here are they dedications.**

**Dedications: Ally babyy3, AutumnReign, and India'TeamStarkid'J. I appreciate your reviews, thanks so much. :) **

**Chapter 14**

Nina's Pov ~ Next Morning 10:30~

I feel so refreshed this morning. Today is my second day in Georgia and Trudy said it was ok if the girls showed the others around, I'm so excited. Since Trudy had a single room it also had a kitchen, so that's where we going for breakfast. 'Get up Autumn!' I said pulling her by the legs. 'I don't wanna!' she screamed in a muffled voice because her face was in the pillow. 'Come on!' Amber Alesia, Alex said helping me. 'Oh fine!' she said slumping out the bed. And she went in the bathroom to change and I walked out of my room. 'Good Morning beautiful.' Fabian said bringing me into a kiss. After about 2 minutes it became a full on make out session. 'It's in the morning, when I wanna touch you, it's in the morning when I wanna love you, it's in the morning, no interruptions, it's in the morning, se-'Stop it Alfie.' I separated from Fabian to say. 'Come on Alfie let's give them some alone time, not to mention your singing is horrible.' Amber and Alesia said pulling Alfie and Autumn and Alex soon followed, I mouthed "thank you!" and they winked and went into Trudy's room. 'Where were we?' Fabian asked smiling. 'Um… I think we were about here.' I said and leaned in and kissed him again. We separated and he pushed me slightly against the corner of the wall and began to kiss again. I wrapped my hands around his neck and my fingers through his hair as he put his hands lower down my waist. Our lips were moving perfectly together and his tongue pierced my bottom granting its entrance which obviously I granted. I wish this moment would last forever. 'Hey Nina, Fa- Brittany started to say but saw us. 'Oops! Sorry.' She said backing up into the room and we laughed. 'Come on let's go.' I said taking his hand and walking into the room. 'The lovers finally decide to show up!' Alfie and Jerome said, Patricia hit Jerome hard in the head and Amber just scowled at Alfie but we just blushed and sat down. 'So, Alesia, honey where will you girls be taking us?' Trudy asked. 'I said that?' Alesia asked. 'Yea you said it right after you fell asleep.' Brittany said. 'Oh that explains it well we can go to a lot of places like the Underground.' Alesia said. 'What's that?' Joy asked confused. 'It's like a…mall, made completely underground.' Alesia said smiling. 'We could also go to Georgia Aquarium; it's the biggest aquarium in the world.' She said and they nodded. 'Oh, and the World of Coca- Cola!' she said again and everyone smiled. 'Hey are there any cute stores?'Amber asked me when every settled down and began to eat. 'Of course, we'll go to one when we get out.' I said and she squealed in excitement. 'Did you hear about the dead man found on the side of the road, his name was, Rene Zelman. Everyone from Sibuna gasped, while the others had a concerned look that automatically changed as the eating continued. Everyone finished their food and we went to our rooms.

~ Down town Atlanta 12:00~

Fabian's Pov

'No I want to go to that shop!' Amber screamed. 'But Amber we have to go to the world of coca-cola.' Nina explained holding back laughter. I love her laugh and her smile. 'Please! Just 10 minutes!' she pleaded. 'Fine, only 10 minutes.' Trudy said. 'Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Trudy!' she squealed and ran into the store. 'Hey you guys just go ahead and Nina and I will stay back we'll stay back.' I said and Nina smiled knowing that Amber would want Nina to come and she didn't want to be alone. We walked in; today is going to be interesting.

3rdPerson's Pov

(Narrator in Italics)

Nina and Fabian walked in and greeted Amber. 'Yay! You guys came now, how does this look?' she asked holding up a gold skirt. 'It's pretty Ambs, you should definitely get it.' Nina said smiling. 'Thank Nina, I'll try it on.' Amber said and skipped in the dressing room. After 10 minutes of waiting for Amber to come out the dressing room with 20 different skirts and dresses. 'Wow, Amber you're going to pay for all of that?'Nina asked. 'Yeah.' Amber said. 'A girl has to shop!' she added. 'Well check your stuff out so we can catch up to the others.' Nina said and Amber started to check out. 'That will be $120.00.' the cashier and Amber whipped out h money like it was a dollar or two and they left.

_But what Nina didn't know is that the eye of Horus fell off her neck…_

Fabian's Pov

The group is only a block away so we don't have to rush anymore. 'Hey Fabian do you have my locket?' Nina asked me. 'No.' I stated. 'Amber?' she asked sounding worried. 'No, I thought you were wearing it.' Amber said. 'I was! What if it dropped, Fabian, we have to go back before someone takes it.' Nina said already half way to the store. By the time we got here Nina was on her hands and knees looking all over the floor. 'I can't find it.' She said tears pouring down her cheeks. 'We'll find it, I promise.' I reassured her and she nodded as I helped her up. 'Nina! I found it.' She said pointing to a girl with it on. 'Let's get it.' Nina said walking over to her. 'Excuse me.' Said Nina. 'Oh, hello.' The girl said winking at me. 'Um…that's my necklace.' I said. 'Oh no, this can't be it, I found this one right there.' She said pointing to the floor. 'Well I lost it here can I please have it back?' Nina asked trying really hard to stay polite. 'No.' she said and Nina lost it. She threw her hands at the girl and started to scratch her and punch her. 'GIVE IT BACK!' she screaming and pulling her locket off the girl's neck. 'Nina!' I said holding her back from literally killing the girl, I mean her hair was turning a deep read and her eyes were almost black too. 'Get me out of here.' Nina whispered and I picked her up bridal style and ran out. 'I got the locket.' Amber squealed happily holding it up. 'How?' I asked. 'I paid her for it.' Amber said happily again. 'Thanks Amber, I owe you one.' Nina said smiling after she calmed down. 'Come on we have to catch up to the others.' Nina started running. That was a fast recovery. 'Hey guys where have you been? I was getting worried.' Mara asked. 'It's a long story!' Amber said sounding exasperated. 'Well at least your back, come on we can go to the underground now that you guys are back.' Alex said and we began to walk again. 'I feel like a freak. 'Nina said once we got alone. 'You're not a freak Nina, none of this your fault, I love you.' I said. And she smiled. 'I love you too, Fabian.' She said and she leaned in and kissed me. Today is awesome.

Nina's Pov

~ Night time~

'Bye girls!' I said as Alesia, Alex, Brittany, and Autumn had to go back home. 'Bye!' They said as their parents drove them away. I'm going to seriously miss them. 'Are you going to miss them?' Fabian asked. 'Yeah a lot.' I said as hot tears sting my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on my forehead. 'I don't deserve you.' I murmured. 'I really don't deserve you.' Fabian said and I turned to him. 'Kiss me.' I said and he leaned in and kissed me, his lips melting with mine. I love this boy. Fabian Rutter will always be the love of my life.

**So did you like it? I hope that you did ok so I forget about my randomness sometime so I will now.**

**Random Joke: Why did Tigger look in the toilet? He was looking for pooh! Get it? :)**

**Random thing about today: My cousin was making out with my Chihuahua. Poor puppy! She also tried to bite his foot! :(**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! I luvs ya! Till next time folks.**

**~Fabina43va**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back yet again! I just wanted to update since I got 5 reviews! Thank you so much I was so happy! Actually I still am. Thanks so much too all your amazing reviews, they mean so much to me. Hey if you're into Hannah Montana fan fictions you should read my friend's it's called Vampire's secret by Xsobritish12X I think that's it I'm so lazy right now I can't even look but I'm pretty sure that's right. Ok thank you for reading my story again I'm going to dedications now!**

**Dedications: India 'TeamStarkid' J, Ally babyy3, ccccc, TICKLES3000, scottyskyhawks1999 and AutumnReign. Thank you so much. You guys made me so happy. Fan fiction wouldn't be has fun if people didn't have such amazing reviewers like you.**

**Ok I'm finished with all the talk let's get to chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15**

Nina's Pov

After the sad parting between the best friends in the universe, Fabian and I went back inside the hotel. 'Oh children, come in my room, I have a big announcement!' Trudy exclaimed walking to each of us. We nodded and went in her room and sat down on the floor. Once we got inside her room and so did everyone else, Trudy went to stand in front of us. 'Ok I went searching earlier today and I saw that one fun place here in Georgia is Dave and Busters.' Trudy said excitedly. 'Yes! It's one of my favorite places in the universe.' I exclaimed unconsciously. 'Well Nina, would you like to explain it to the rest of us.' She said. 'Oh, um, sure, well it's like a huge arcade with a dining area, a bar, and a lot of games. But not like Pac-man more like virtual jump rope, basket ball and guitar hero.' I explained and their faces lit up. 'Yay!' Amber squealed. 'Well each of you will get a card with 300 points on it and-'Did you just say 300 points?' I interrupted accidently. 'Yes, why?' Trudy asked smiling. 'Well that costs a lot of money I usually only get 48 points and that still too expensive for me.' I exclaimed. 'Well, Mr. Sweet and Victor have been extremely generous.' Trudy said. Try using all Victor's money since he's soon to die. 'You guys will be going tomorrow so be ready, we're leaving early.' She said and went into her bathroom with one last smile and with that cue we left to our separate rooms. I can't wait till tomorrow! 'Good night Fabian.' I said pecking him on the lips. 'Good night.' He said kissing me harder. After a couple of seconds my fingernails started to turn pink as they got tangled in his hair and everything went pink. _Nina, I love her so much more than anything._ I heard Fabian say but his lips were still against his, he couldn't have been talking. Then I heard him say: _I'll give her the big surprise soon._ I must be reading his mind! New power! This could come in handy. I separated and I kissed his cheek and whispered 'Good night.' I said and went turned away and heard_ she has such a beautiful a-_ but then I can't hear it anymore must be out of the mood. I walked into our room and tackled by Amber once again. 'You guys are too cute, one tip though, tilt your head next time.' She said helping me and I felt my blood rushing to my cheeks. We got in our pajamas and came out. 'Come on, we're playing truth or dare!' Amber said and threw me on the huge bed with the rest of girls. I've heard of king bed but this was more like "king got upgraded to head of the world" bed. I lifted myself and sat between Joy and Amber and we began. 'Joy, truth or dare?' Amber asked. 'Um, truth.' Joy said smiling. 'Do you still have feelings for Jerome?' Amber asked. Nice move Amber. 'Um, no I'm over him.' Joy lied. 'Mhm.' Patricia said unconvinced. 'Ok… Nina, truth or dare?' Joy asked me. 'Uh… dare.' I said nervously and she started thinking. 'I know this is a little random but go in the boys room tell the boys to give them your boxers or you'll shoot.' She said tossing a real looking gun and a ski mask. 'Ah! Don't shoot!' Amber squealed putting her hands on her head. 'Amber its fake my little cousin gave it to me.' Joy said calming Amber down. 'Where did you get that idea?' I asked at her…creative dare. 'I've always loved to do that, one time I did that to my 3 little cousins, I had a ski mask on and they gave me all their candy.' Joy snickered. 'Ok…' I said nervously and walked up to the boy's room and busted in and put up the gun. 'Well, look all the little boys in this room!' I said in a booming tone. I have my ski mask on so I don't think they recognized me, my hair was coming out my mask but I don't think they saw me, they just had confused looks on their faces. I pretended to take off the safety lock and aimed in at them. 'Now give me your boxers or I'll shoot!' I said in a deep voice. Alfie and Mick went over to their suitcases and surprisingly gave me their boxers. 'Well what about you boys?' I said pointing the fake gun at them. Jerome got up and gave me a pair of his boxers while Fabian just stood there. 'I know those lips anywhere.' Fabian said and walked up to me and pressed his soft lips against mine. _This must have been a dare._ I heard Fabian think. When we separated he handed me a pair of his boxers and I took off my ski mask. Then all the boys gasped except Fabian of course. 'Cya guys.' I said blushing and walked out and back in to my room. 'Did they fall for it?' asked Patricia probably wondering if Jerome was that stupid. I held up the boxers and they applauded. 'Well, except Fabian who just gave them to me, after he kissed me.' I whispered at the last part and they just clapped and awed. 'Well, who's next? Amber asked. 'Patricia, truth or dare?' I asked her. 'Dare.' She said. 'I got one, Joy I'm suspecting you have some costumes?' I asked and she dumped some out. 'Why do you have all this stuff?' Patricia asked. 'Well I was going to do some pranks, but this is better.' Joy said. 'Ok dress up as spider man run in the lobby saying "I'm spider man woosh!" and come back' I said and she looked at me like I was crazy but after a 2 minute staring contest she gave in and put the costume on.

Patricia's Pov

I look ridiculous! Why does Joy have to have all these costumes? I walked out the bathroom and the girls started laughing like lunatics. 'Oh ha-ha let's just get this over with so I can get out of this stupid outfit.' I said and they followed me to the lobby. 'I'm spider man woosh!' I murmured and all these classy people were looking at me like I was crazy. Even an old lady beat with her purse and the other girls had to peal the lady off of me. After about 2 minutes they said it was fine and I could go upstairs and we bumped into someone unexpected, Jerome. 'Nice get up Trixie.' He smirked and kissed me on the cheek. 'Oh shut up slime ball.' I said kissing him back. The girls looked at me like "is this an argument?" I just shrugged and turned back to Jerome.

Nina's Pov

Is that what Fabian and I look like? Well I have to admit it's adorable. 'Come on, let's give them some alone time.' Mara said and Patricia winked at us before we walked into our rooms. I'm so excited about Dave and Busters but sad about leaving my home town still, I love the friends I have they mean the world to me.

**Ok did you like it? Please tell me you did, in a review. :) Ok guys just wanted to say thanks again if you're still reading this ending part!**

**Random question: What would you say if a spider bit your eye ball? FOR EXAMPLE: Ahhhh! Get this mother-fudging spider off me! Tell me in your review thanks**

**~Fabina43va**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So how's life been? If you like my story and want more chapters, give me a review! Ok so I just wanted to say I would appreciate 5 reviews per chapter pretty please. I love reviews so much. Like it's not even funny, every time on my iPod when the tone goes off that I have an email I stop what I'm doing completely and check to see if it's a review. Ok so I loved the reviews that I got so here we go…**

**Dedications: India'TeamStarkid'J, one anonymous reviewer, scottskyhawks1999, TICKLES3000, and I'm a Daydreamer. Thank you so much guys, those reviews went to the deepest part in my heart and did a happy dance. **

**Give me a review if you like making people happy!**

**Ok , I finished chapter 16 take off in 5,4,3,2,1! Had to do that!**

**Chapter 16**

Nina's Pov

~Morning~

Yay! We are finally going to Dave and Busters! I'm excited out of my pants. Then I got a knock on our door, it was Trudy. 'Oh Nina, could you get the girls up I have some news to tell them.' She said and she quickly scurried off. Must be important. 'Girls get up, Trudy needs us.' I said. And Mara and Joy got up, gave me a good morning and left. 'Patricia, Amber!' I said shaking them. 'What?'They asked. 'Get up, Trudy says she has some news.' I said and they rolled out of the bed and left. When I reached the room, the others we already there. I sat down next to Fabian and she began. 'Well, I have 2 things to say, first, you will be going to Washington D.C instead of Delaware.' She said and everyone just nodded. 'And we won't be going to Dave and Busters.' She said in a disappointed tone. I can feel a small frown grow on my face. Then Trudy just started giggling. 'Ha! If I wasn't a house mother I would be a top notch actress!' she said still giggling. 'So we are going to Dave and Busters?' Mara asked. 'No.' Trudy said clearing her throat. 'Instead we are going to…. SIX FLAGS!' She screamed and even though it was very unlike my nature I squealed. I love Six Flags more than I like Dave and Busters. 'Six Flags over Georgia is one of the very few Six Flags here in the United States; it's an amusement park, very fun I believe.' She said. Everyone began cheering. 'We're leaving in an hour so get ready, it's hot so wear shorts, oh and we are leaving for New York at 10:30 tonight so be packed.' She said her voice fading away as she entered her room. 'This is so exciting!' I said. Fabian smiled at me. 'Ok, imagine the best you have ever been in your life…multiply it by 15 and add 2.' I said happily. 'So better than the solar system is your friend convention? Fabian asked. 'Your such a geek sometimes, you know that?' I asked him and he frowned. 'But I love that about you.' I added and he smiled. Fabian gave me one hug and kiss on the forehead before I walked into my room. 'Nina! I don't have any shorts!' Amber screamed. 'Would you like a pair of shorts?' I said exasperated. 'That would be great!' she squealed and started going through my suit case. Once she found the one pair of pink shorts I had she ran into the bathroom. I am wearing a blue t- shirt and jean shorts. Amber is wearing my pink shorts and a pink tank top. Patricia is wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts and Mara was wearing a lime green t-shirt and khaki shorts. When we got out Trudy immediately started walking out the door to a suburban van she rented. 'Ok, get in the car; we only have till 6:00.' She said and we were off. In the car, I lean my against Fabian's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, something I love so much. Once we got there we went into the admission line since Trudy had already purchased our tickets. 'I want to ride the Dare Devil Dive first.' Patricia said and the others nodded then it hit me I'm afraid of heights, if I'm scared of a slow Ferris wheel, how will I be able to ride a 95 foot tall, fast roller coaster! Fabian must have seen my worried expression because he asked me what's wrong. 'I'm…afraid…of…heights.' I managed to say. 'It's ok Nina, I'll be with you the whole time, and you won't get hurt I promise.' Fabian reassured me and I just nodded and started walking with others towards the ride. The carts are very small but have3 rows of 6 chairs in each one. I sat down next to Fabian who was closest to the edge and on other side of me was Amber who sat next to Alfie who sat down next Jerome who sat down next Patricia. Then in the row behind us sat Joy, Mara, and Mick. Then the cart moved. Up, and up, and up until I am pretty sure we were in heaven than drops. I can't help but scream, but Amber beat me to it with her high- pitch squeal. Suddenly I heard 'Thank you for riding the Dare Devil Drop please exit on your left.' A lady on the intercom said. 'That's it?' I asked Fabian and he nodded. We got up and went to play a game, strength. 'Who wants to play first?' Joy asked. 'I'll go' Mick asked and got 100 points out of 100 and he ended up getting a big purple teddy bear for Mara. 'Aw thanks Mick!' she said hugging him. 'I'll do it.' Jerome did it and got 75 points out of 100 and got Patricia a black cape with vampire teeth and said "Bite me" on it. I can't help but laugh at his reaction he almost cried. Alfie tried and got 50 points and got Amber a small pink teddy bear and we all laughed. 'Well Fabian if you think it's so funny why don't you try?' Alfie pouted and Fabian took the hammer and banged it down and he also got 100 points and got me a big blue teddy bear! 'Aw Fabes!' I squealed and kissed hard on the lips. Whistles and claps came from our house mates and we separated blushing. 'Let's go to Goliath, it used to be the biggest one until the last one came last Memorial Day.' I stated and they nodded. We got on it and I it was the most fun I had in a long time. I like being next to Fabian. Before you could even tell it was 6:00 and Trudy said we had to leave. Fabian had won me another teddy bear, a pink stuffed animal, and a dancing puppet. While I won him a guitar. That he was really happy about. I had the most things. Mara had 3 teddy bears, Amber had 1, Patricia had a cape and a black teddy bear, and Joy had one herself a Tweety Bird. As soon as we got back to the hotel we had to pack up our stuff for New York.

~10:30~

We got on the plane and I again sat next to Fabian. The warmth of his skin was the acted as a mental blanket on the quite chilly plane. 'Are you excited for New York?' Fabian asked. 'Yes, very, I've never been.' I said. 'Me too.' He said. 'I love you.' I said smiling. 'I love you more.' He said. 'I love you the most.' I said again. 'Nuh- uh' he said 'Mhm.' I hummed back. 'Nope.' He said. 'Y- But he cut me off by kissing be on the lips. His tongue glided against me lower lip and opened my mouth letting it enter. I separated to speak. 'Thank you.' I whispered. 'For what?' he asked. 'For being you.' I replied. And he kissed me again as the plane started to lift. Good bye Georgia, Good bye home.

**Ok I'm going to end it there thank you so much for being supportive I will update soon. Give me a review if you are ready for them to go to New York! I am, so at least 5 reviews. Like pretty please. Thank you!**

**Random question: What would you do if you saw Mickey Mouse and Goofy come out a bar? Tell me in a review. Thanks so much, you guys are awesome!**

**~Fabina43va**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Ok they are now going to… New York! There will be a lot of drama and romance in this state so be prepared! Alright remember 5 reviews for each chapter. I did get 6 reviews but only 4 were for this chapter. I would love 10. Alright so here are the dedications… (I give dedications to my reviewers to people who don't know)**

**Dedications: India 'TeamStarkid' J, TICKLES3000, and Ally babyy3! Thank you ever so much guys. You homeys are awesome! Don't know if you spell homeys like this or like this – homies. **

**Fabina! Give me a review if you think they are adorable ahhh! Ok here we go! Chapter 17! Now!**

**Chapter 17**

Fabian's Pov ~ 4:00 am~

'Hello borders, we have now landed in New York City, please pick up your luggage in the boarding area have a great day!' a lady in a high pitched voice said in the intercom. 'Nina, Nina…' I said shaking her lightly. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Her head lying peacefully on my shoulder. 'Nina.' I said again. 'Huh?' she yawned. 'We're in New York. ` I whispered and she shot up. 'Really?' she squealed bouncing the best she could in her seat. 'Yea.' I said laughing at her enthusiasm. 'Yay!' she screamed and jumped over my lap and up and started getting her bags in the compartment. 'Hey, um, do you mind going to dinner tonight?' I asked. 'Oh, of course Fabian!' she said happily and pecked me on the cheek. I am taking her to Quattro Gastronomia Italiana. It was one of the most romantic places in New York, or so it said on the internet. After we got our luggage and we took 4 taxis. Nina and I in one, Patricia, Jerome, and Joy in the next, Mara and Mick in the third, and lastly Trudy, Amber and Alfie. We were staying at the 4 seasons hotel. 'I've heard about this place many times before but not that it was this fancy!' Nina exclaimed. 'Let's go see our rooms!' Amber exclaimed and her and Alfie went in one elevator not holding the door for anyone else but what we could see was them snogging. 'Here Fabian lets go to… this one. Nina said pulling my by the collar to another elevator.

Nina's Pov

I pulled Fabian into the next elevator and started rubbing my hands up and his chest. 'I love you, you know that?' I whispered so close to his mouth I could feel his breath on my nose. 'Yeah, I…love… you… too.' He said him leaning closer and until pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands tangled in his hair. We seperated to breathe. Just as we leaned in… "Ding!" we were on the top floor. 'Damn that stupid "Ding"' I murmured and Fabian laughed. 'Ok sweeties you rooms are here, boys on right, girls on left.' Trudy said smiling. 'My room is down the hall, you will come there every morning at 9:00 for breakfast which I will order from the cafe and you may go anywhere you like after 3:00 you may go anywhere you like. 'Now we'll stay in the hotel until 12:00 today, get some rest.' Trudy finished with a smile and went to her room. 'Good night, or Good Morning or- but I interrupted Fabian with a quick peck I could offer. 'See you later.' I said and walked in my room and the other girls followed behind me after saying good night. Hello New York.

~ 12:00~

'Are we going shopping?' Amber asked as we all tried to get a taxi. 'No, we're going to the Empire State building.' Trudy replied. And she went back to waving her hand out into the road. After everyone tried their failed attempts to get a taxi I went up and whistled and two seconds later a taxi came into the view and me and Fabian stepped inside. 'Whistle and you'll get one eventually.' I said and they nodded still famished that I could even get a taxi in this city. 'Where to?' the taxi driver asked in a thick northern accent. 'Empire state building.' I said and he drove off. 'Where are you taking me tonight?' I asked Fabian turning to him. 'It's a surprise.' He said. 'Well I should formal or casual?' I asked. 'You look good in everything.' Fabian said smiling. 'Aw Fabian.' I said and I crashed my lips hard against his. As the kiss deepened I could feel someone's eyes do us, particularly the driver. But I don't want to stop, even if it is a random middle aged man with a rough beard and a big belly. Fabian started to lean me back and soon he was almost on top of me. 'Um.' I heard the driver say. 'I hope you don't plan on having sex.' I heard him say and I shot up blushing fiercely. 'Do you know how old we are?' I asked him surprised he would even think that. 'I don't care how old you are, I just don't want nobody banging in the backseat of this car.' He snapped, his toothpick going up and down in his mouth. 'Well we weren't.' Fabian said. 'Well we're here.' The man said as we pulled up and snatched the money from Fabian's hands and sped off. 'Rude?' I stated and Fabian wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. 'Formal.' Fabian said. 'Huh?' I asked. 'Dress formal.' He said and I nodded. Soon the others showed up and we went to the top of the building. 'It's one of the tallest buildings in the world.' Trudy said. 'Did you know if I drop this penny down and it landed on someone's head it would slice in half?' Alfie stated. 'Don't do it Alfie.' Amber said and Jerome slapped it out of his hand and a chilling rush of fear for the person below rushed through me and then everything froze. Everything was still except for me and a clock up here that was now going really fast. I looked over the building and saw everything was still including the penny. I stretched my hand as far as I could go and picked up the penny, that was too close. My body started to shake until in noticed it wasn't just me, it is the building, no the whole state, no the earth. I can actually it moving. The shaking caused me to fall down but my frozen friends. Then it stopped. I can no longer feel the earth move and the clock went back to its regular pace. 'What happened?' I heard a girl say, Amber. 'Amber!' I screamed and tackled her into a hug. 'Nina! What's a matter?' she asked obviously noticing my tears. 'Nothing.' I said and I let go of her and ran to Fabian. 'Nice to see you too Nina.' He laughed, if only he knew I guess I can explain later. 'Amber.' I said calling her over. 'Yes, Nina.' She said. 'I need you to take me dress shopping.' I said and it obviously hadn't processed through her head because she looked blank with her mouth open. 'YAY!' she squealed scaring the waz out of me. She took me by the wrist and pulled me away. 'Wait! It's not 3:00.' Trudy said and Amber pointed to the clock which happened to say 3. 'Well alright.' She said a little confused. 'See you later guys!' I happened to squeak out before she pulled me away. This is going to be fun. :/

**Ok guys, that is the end of chapter 17! I will update soon because well I'm driving to Florida to go to Disney World and Universal Studios. And I checked to see if the place we are staying at has Wi-Fi and they do! So expect and update soon since I'll nothing really fun to do but watch videos and stuff! PLEASE REVIEW! Imagine me on my knees, begging! Yeah I really wants me some reviews. Ok bye people!**

**~Fabina43va**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys Listen I'm so sorry for the delay they don't have Wi-Fi so yeah!.! But I'm at Starbucks so I can update yay!**

**Dedications: Thanks to… scottskyhawks1999, envelope123, India'TeamStarkid' J, Ellysmellyhoa, cutiepie73, Ally babyy3, and TICKLES3000. Thank you very much you guys make me so happy!**

**Chapter 18**

Amber's Pov

I am so excited for Nina! Even though Fabian is really shy, he very romantic. At least I get to help her pick out a dress. Once we got to the bottom of the building I pulled her and we started walking. 'Thanks for doing this Amber.' Nina said. 'No problem, actually this is the perfect to get you and me a dress from one of the major shopping capitols in the world.' I replied and she smiled. 'Let's go here!' I exclaimed. 'Paris' finest?' Nina questioned. 'Of course!' I squealed and pulled her in. 'Oh, hello mizzez zelcome to Paris' finest, can I zelp zou with zanything?' I man said with a curly moustache and a French accent. 'Um, yes we are looking for a dress for my dinner tonight.' Nina said. 'Hair down or up do?' the man asked. 'Um- 'up do.' I interrupted her. 'Come zis way.' He said. 'Zour complexion iz good for royal blue.' 'Zou need a long drezz zince you are wearing an up do.' He said. 'What zize do zou wear?' he asked. 'Um, size 3.' Nina said 'Ok.' He said giving Nina a really pretty royal blue dress that was long, had a strap that went around her neck and was sparkly from the chest up.(Link on my profile) 'It's beautiful! I don't think I can afford this Amber.' Nina said with a frown. 'No need to fear, Amber Millington is here!' I chanted and gave the man my credit card and he walked off to the register. 'Thank you so much Amber, I owe you one!' Nina exclaimed. 'It's all just a part of the job.' I said. 'What job?' Nina asked 'Matchmaker. Duh.' I said and walked to pick up the dress.

Nina's Pov

Amber is so unbelievable but this has to be one of the nicest things she's ever done for me. After she got the dress she gave it to me and said to wait and literally 3 minutes she had another dress paid for her. Her dress was a strapless that was sparkly and pink of course. 'It's really pretty Amber.' I told her she smiled and we left to the hotel for what Amber calls "beautifying".

~At hotel 8:30~

'And finished!' Amber said happily and I turned around to the mirror. My hair was in an up do and was curled. She didn't put on too much makeup; luckily, she just put on some blush and some mascara. 'Nina you look absolutely gorgeous, Fabian will love you!' Amber exclaimed. 'I hope so, speaking of which I was supposed to be done 30 minutes ago.' I said. 'There is no time limit on beauty.' I said. _There is in the real world. _I was about to say but stopped myself. 'Ok go get you knight and shining armor!' she squealed and I ran across the room the best I could in these heels. And when I opened the door, stood the cutest, smartest, and nicest boy in the world, Fabian. 'Nina, you look beautiful.' Fabian said when he saw me. 'And you don't look that bad yourself.' I said kissing him on the cheek and he blushed. 'We went down the elevator and to a limo. 'A limo!' I exclaimed. He just smiled at me and I hugged him tight. He opened the door for me, he's such a gentleman, and we pulled up to this fancy, expensive looking restaurant. 'Oh Fabian, this will cost you a fortune!' I said 'Its fine Nina, right now it's all about you.' Fabian said but I just nodded as we walked in. 'Rutter, party of 2.' Fabian said to a stuffy looking man at the front. 'Right this way.' The man said and took us to a table. The man brought us to a beautiful table in the center of the dining room. Fabian pulled out my chair for me, yet again such a gentleman, and he sat down afterwards. 'This place is beautiful.' I said sitting down. 'Bu-'Hello, my name is Christine and I will be your waitress, what will you be having?' the waitress said in a thick Italian accent. 'Um, I will have the shrimp parmesan.' I said smiling and she jotted ii down on her paper. 'What to drink?' she asked again. 'Sweet tea.' I said and she wrote it down. 'And how about you sir?' she asked Fabian. 'I will have… the chicken fettuccini.' Fabian said. 'Drink?' she asked. 'Water.' He said and she took up our menus and walked away. 'Fabian then reached in his jacket and pulled out a long black box. 'Here' He said and handed it to me. I can already feel the tears stinging my eyes and I haven't even opened it yet. I opened it and inside is a diamond necklace with a heart in the middle and on the back was engraved:_ I love you, Fabian. _'Fabian this is beautiful!' I said hugging him. 'Do you want me to put it on?' he asked. 'Please.' I whispered and he got up. I stood up and he laced it around my neck and I faced him. 'I love you so much.' I managed to say and gave him the best kiss I could offer. As the kiss deepened the restaurant began to get loud because of clapping. We separated and I blushed a deep red and Fabian was blushing even more than me. We sat back down as the waitress came back with our food. 'I think you guys got the title of best couple at this restaurant.' She said giving us our food was delicious but nothing was better than spending time with Fabian. 'May I have this dance?' Fabian said holding out his hand. 'I'd love to.' I said taking his hand. The song Crescent Moon by Charice came on and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did with my waist. 'I love you.' He said as we swayed. 'I love you too.' I said as I buried my head in his shoulder. This is the officially the best date ever!

**Ok guys! That's the end. I will update soon so don't worry. Sorry again for the delay. So here goes a question.**

**Random question: What would you do if you saw Sponge Bob eating a pickle on the toilet in your bathroom? Tell me in your review!**

**Ok guys bye bye! **

**~Fabina43va**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm back from Florida so guess who gets an update, you guys do! Alright so how's life been? Did you meet someone new? Did you eat a cookie? PM me if you want to… I'm mad because I have to take my IPod to the repair store because the slide won't work and I can't do anything with it Ok so I'm going to give you dedications.**

**Dedications: monkeyfudge14, TICKLES3000, evenlope123, scottskyhawks1999, and India'TeamStarkid'J. Thank you so much for all the reviews they mean so much to me. If you could see me right now you would see me smiling because I'm so happy. :)**

**Alright so I'm going to stop rambling and go ahead and introduce chapter 19!**

**Chapter 19**

Nina's Pov

After we got back from the restaurant we got back into the limo and started driving to the hotel. 'Tonight was wonderful Fabian, thank you.' I said smiling. 'I was just glad I just got spend some time with you.' Fabian said smiling back. Tonight really had been wonderful, it's almost 10 now so we needed to get back before Trudy got worried. As we pulled back up to the hotel Fabian got out and opened up the door for me and let out his hand. 'Thank you.' I said taking his hand and helped me out, because it's pretty getting out of the limo in these heels. We walked in the hotel and went into the elevator. 'Before he could say anything else I pressed my lips upon his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms had wrapped around my waist. Our lips were moving in unison as I feel his tongue graze my bottom lip and I let it in still continuing to kiss him. 'I love you.' He said when we separated. 'I love you too.' I said. I wish this moment would last forever but yet again the "Ding!" came up. I think I'm going to murder that bell, seriously. Then a squeal interrupted the comfortable silence, Amber. All of our house mates were there clapping and cheering. 'I take it the date went well?' Patricia. 'You would be correct.' I said smiling and turned to Fabian. 'Good night.' I said and kissed him one more time. 'Good night.' He said and Amber pulled me away. 'Sooooo.' She said extending the o. 'Sooooo what?' I asked acting like already knowing what she was talking about. 'How was the date, silly, give me all the deets.' She squealed starting to bounce in her bed. 'Well he took me to this extremely gorgeous restaurant, with really good food.' I explained. 'And Fabian?' she urged. 'Well he got me this.' I said holding up the necklace. All the girls either said "Aw.", "Oh.", or "That's beautiful." 'Come on guys let's go to bed.' I said and they just nodded going to bed. 'Night.' Patricia said. 'Good night.' We all said and turned off the lights. Tonight had been a good night.

~Next Morning~

Nina's Dream

_I'm asleep and Sarah_ _came to my bed. 'Hello Nina.' Sarah said smiling. 'Hi, Sarah…' I said back. 'Your powers are gone.' She said simply. 'What? Why?' I asked sitting up. 'You only have the power to protect through the eye of Horus, use it responsibly.' Sarah said starting to fade away. 'No…. "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK" started to sound in the background and Sarah vanished._

I woke up the sun shining in my room. Feeling really drowsy, sleepy, I checked my clock which read 8:00. 'Oh, I'll just get some more sleep.' I said to myself. As I laid back down… "KNOCK!" someone knocked on my door while they sounded like they were coughing. I rolled out the bed and came to the door. I opened up the door to see Trudy looking horrible. 'Her hair was in tangles, her eyes were red and puffy and her nose is red. 'Oh Trudy, what happened?' I said going outside with her. 'Oh well, it seems I have developed a-ACHOO! - cold.' Trudy said her voice stuffy. 'I was… wondering if one of you girls and one of the boys would volunteer to get breakfast for you all this morning.' She said rubbing her nose repeatedly. 'Oh of course, I will and I'll get one of the boys, you just get some rest.' I said walking her back to her room 'Oh thank you sweetie.' She said when we got to her room and I headed off to the boys' room. I knocked and after a minute Fabian answered. 'Hey.' He said groggily kissing me on the cheek. 'Hey… Trudy is sick and I was getting one of the boys to help me get breakfast for everyone else.' I explained. 'Well since I'm the only one up, I'll help.' He said. 'Cool come on.' I said and pulled him to Trudy's room. 'I'll call room service and you get the plates ready.' I ordered and he nodded in response as I dialed the number. 'Room service.' A woman said on the other line. 'Oh, yes can I have a dozen Danishes, a gallon of orange juice, and 24 pancakes, sent to room 204, please.' I said. 'Of course, it will be up there momentarily.' She said. 'Ok thank you.' I said and hung up. By the time I finished Fabian had already finished putting plates out. 'French toast balls?' Fabian said with a look that looked like "I don't know if I'm going to eat that." 'Oh you'll like them.' I said pulling out all the ingredients from the pantry and pulled it on to the counter.

~10 minutes later~

'Finished!' I said satisfied with my French toast balls. 'Try one.' I said sitting down next to him on the couch. 'Um, would you be mad if I said no?' he asked. 'Yes very mad, just try one, please.' I said making a fake pouty face. 'Fine.' He said and he took one off the place and ate it. And after a moment he started nodding and smiling. 'That's good; I think I'll have another one.' He said reaching for the plate. 'No, the rest are for the others.' I said giggling like a little school girl. 'Oh really?' he said still trying to grab one. 'Yes!' I said trying to keep them from his grasp. 'He leaned over me and our eyes locked. I leaned in, him doing the same until our lips, just barely, touched each other. We separated and before something stopped us I crashed my lips against his again. After 10 seconds, it became and we began to full on make out or as they call it have a snog session. Fabian's tongue softly touched bottom lip and I let it in happily. 'AW!' I heard a girl say, Amber to be exact. Everyone was there. All the girls even the lady with our food were still cooing while Jerome and Alfie made kissy faces and Mick just looked proud of Fabian. 'Oh my gosh you guys are like… better than Romeo and Juliet at this point!' she squealed and the other girls nodded in response. 'Well here is your food.' She said and she left with A LOT of food. We talked and laughed and had a really good time. 'Guys I have an awesome idea!' Amber said starting to bounce to seat. 'What?' I asked starting to laugh at Amber just being… Amber. 'We should so go to a club tonight!' she said.

**Did you like it? I hope so. What kind of drama do you think will take place at the club? I usually don't do the whole cliff hanger so yeah… I hope you enjoyed chapter 19! **

**Random question: What would you do if Spider Man busted I your room asking where the nachos were? Tell me in your review!**

**I really love reviews guys so give me a lot! :)**

**Ok till next time. :)**

**~Fabina43va**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok guys... Listen i am so sorry for the delay. My computer doesnt work and i have to use my cousin's computer until i get it fixed. I also have to type this whole chapter over again because this isnt my computer. Alright guys i'm just going to hurry up and start this chapter. Here are the dedications...**

**Dedications: India'TeamStarkid'J, TICKLES3000, differentisawesome, patrome4ever, Awilliams, scottskyhawks1999, and one anonymous reviewer. Thanks so much guys, you rock!**

**Chapter 20**

Nina's Pov

'A club?' i asked I officially think Amber is insane. 'There aren't alot of clubs for 16 year olds here.' Mara said. 'Yes, i know but there are alot of clubs for 21 year olds.' Amber said smiling. 'Are you serious? We are not 21 year olds and we certainly dont look like it.' I said back and everyone else nodded. 'Come on, please guys, i can make us look older, one time I made my uncle who is 23 look 60, because he wanted to get into an oldies club, because he likes the wrinkly types.' Amber said. ' I don't know, as school rep- 'Mara sorry to admit it to you but we are not at school.' Patricia interrupted and a frown grew on Mara's face.

'I'm in.' Patricia said and we turned our "are you crazy?" gazes towards Patricia. ' It'll be fun, plus we wont have another chance like this in a long time.' Patricia explained. 'I'll do it.' Joy and Mick said simutaneiously. ' I'm up for it.' Jerome said and Alfie nodded along. ' Fabian, Nina?' Amber asked with puppy dog eyes. 'Oh fine.' we said and she started bouncing. We all turned our heads towards Mara. 'Oh... oh alright.' Mara said and Amber squealed and stood up. 'We have massive beautifying to do!' Amber said again and pulled my arm out of it's socket doing the same with the other girls. And pulled us into our room.

~10:00~

After hours of Amber pretty much attacking us with make up and flatning irons we are finally ready. I am wearing a white shirt that goes to my shoulder with a red tank top, black washed out jeans and converse. Patricia is wearing a blacket jacket with a white tank top and black jeans. Joy is wearing a gray shirt similar to mine with a bluse tank top and gray jeans. Mara is wearing a yellow shirt and white jeans. And finally Amber is wearing, of course, a pink sparkly top with a white skirt. In the mirror i would have never thought it was me, with all the eye liner, eye shadow and mascara. Mara's hair was straight, Joy's in a up do, my hair was the same as always, Amber's is straight, and Patricia is really straight. 'Wow Amber you did a really good job with us.' I said still looking in the mirror. 'Yeah we look so old, well older.' Joy said. 'Yup, and it only took... 12 hours.' Patricia said looking at her watch. 'Well thank you.' she said smiling. 'Now come on, the boys have probably waited ages for us to get out.' Mara said still hesitant about the whole idea.

We walked out the door and saw all the boys waiting outside look older than the did 12 hours my eyes locked on Fabian. He looked like he had a five o'clock shawdow thing going on and looked at least 22. 'Wow Nina, if i didn't know you i would have never thought, you were 16.' Fabian said. 'Same to you, Mr. Rutter.' i said smiling out him. 'He took my arm and we all walked out side to be amazed by a limo.

'Amber? Is this what i think it is?' Joy said walking up to the limo. 'Yes, we have to arrive there in style, now come on in.' Amber said hopping in the limo. I walked in Fabian walking in not far behind me. The inside of the limo looked similar to the one Fabian got us recently but this one was a little larger for bigger groups. The seats were in the shape of a square so each couple got their own chair except for Joy who sat with Mick and Mara. Sometimes i feel bad for her, I hope one day she finds true love. The seats were long so i leaned back horizantily draping my legs across Fabian's lap. And soon we were off.

After 10 minutes of driving we pulled up to a club with people lined up outside. We stepped outside and into the line and soon enough we were up front. I couldnt help but notice that out of all the people that were in front of us, only half got in while the others were rejected, like trash. The security guard started pointing out people, looking directly at us. 'You, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you.' he said pointing to Mick, Mara, Fabian, me, Joy, Patricia, Jerome, and Amber but not Alfie. 'You..' he said pointing to Alfie. 'Get outta here.' he said. 'Oh please, please, oh pretty please, Mr. strong guy Alfie is really fun.' she said starting to bounce in front of him but he ignored it. That's when I saw Amber pull out a 100 dollar bill and slip it into the guard's hand. The guard looked around him and nodded. 'Ok, but you tell any one and you'll never be aloud in a club again.' he said. 'Oh thank you!' she said hugging him and suddenly he hugged back.

We walked in the club, and saw a bunch of older people dancing against each other. 'Come on guys, lets dance!' Amber said getting on the dance floor starting to pull me but i pulled about afraid to dance. Then my favorite song came on... On the floor by Jennifer Lopez. 'Ooo I love this song.' I said to Fabian. 'Well let's dance.' he said and we walked out onto the dance floor. Since I've never been to a club, i just copied some of the girls actions, which was dancing against the boys, so i did that with Fabian. Fabian was pretty much doing the same thing the boys were doing so we looked like any regular couple at a club.

'I'm parched!' Patricia said over the music after about 10 minutes of dancing. 'Oh, ok I'll go get something for us. Fabian you want to come?' I asked. 'Yeah sure.' he said following me to the bar. 'Do you know anything about alcoholic drinks because i don't, I've never even seen one before. 'Fabian do you any thing about alcoholic drinks, because i don't.' i said. 'Nope, my parents never did drink, except for at classy parties, where they had wine.' He said. Well this is peachy.

The bartender was constantly flipping drinks around and passing shots to men sitting down. 'Do you have any non- alcoholic drinks?' Fabian asked. I noticed this man at the counter wink at me but i just started to pay all my attention to the Fabian, not a 29 year old man, who looked drunk, and was... weird. The bartender started to laugh a weird, cocky laugh... Sort of like " heh heh heh.". 'Try this.' the bartender said passing Fabian and me a glass. I took a sip, of the tangy drink. 'Wow.' is all i could say. 'What's this called?' Fabian asked after he finished it. 'Long Island iced tea.' the guy said smirking. 'We'll get 9 of these.' Fabian then said and the bartender then got them.

We picked them up and passed them out between our friends. 'Thanks.' Patricia said taking a sip of it. 'What is this called?' Patricia said afterwards. ' Long island iced tea.' I said and she alost spit it out. 'What?' i said. 'But she only smirked and walked away. 'Well that was weird.' Fabian said. 'Yeah very.' I said as we continued to dance.

On many occasions me and Fabian went and got more of the drinks, as did the others. We soon got really loose and danced more against each other. Drop it like it's hot came on and i did exactly as it said. 'I'll be right back.' Fabian said heading towards the bathroom. 'Hey sweet cheeks.' a man breathed in my ear. I turned around and saw the man from the bar. 'Oh, um hi, what do you want.' I didn't want to be mean but Fabian was going to be back soon. 'I just wanted to dance with a fine lady.' he said slapping my butt and i let out a small shriek. 'Leave me alone, i have a boy friend.' I said trying to step back but he grabbed me. 'You're not going any where.' he said. 'Stop, or my boy friend will get you.' i said still really scared. 'Well i don't see him any where.' the man said. 'Now you do.' i heard a boy in a british accent say, Fabian. 'Who are you?' The man said. 'Her boy friend, and as far as I know you don't know her, so don't touch her.' Fabian snapped back. 'Oh, you're gonna wish you never said that.' the man said pushing Fabian. 'And you're going to wish you never did that.' Fabian said and punched the man in the face causing the man to fall. The man got back up, but Fabian punched him again in the the stomach, then in the face causing the man to fall again and stay down. 'Oh, Fabian!' I said running into his arms and crashing my lips against his. I tangled my hands in his hair as his hands went lower down my waist. I seperated and hugged him burying my face in his chest. 'I love you.' i said my voice muffled in his shirt. 'I love you more.' i seperated and smiled tears starting to fall as i hugged him again. Fabian, my knight and shining armor.

**How is that for a sweet ending of a chapter. Now if i can I'll update soon. Since my cousin who owns this computer, shares it with my other cousins it will be hard to get... Both are ALWAYS on Facebook, and one looks at nasty videos on YouTube. :/ Go figure. Anyway i'll update soon if i can, keep me smiling. And please review! Pray for my computer to work soon!**

**Random question: What would you do if you saw Brad Kavangah and Nathalia Ramos kissing on your kitchen table? Tell me in a review!**

**Ok guys, till next time, eat your veggies, or candy... what ever makes you happy.**

**~Fabina43va**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello people of the internet! I love House of Anubis so much! And I couldn't get this show off my mind so… I updated. **

**TO ANYONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW… LONG ISLAND ICED TEA IS A VERY, VERY STRONG ALCOHOLIC DRINK, SO YES THE BARTENDER WAS BEING VERY IGNORANT.**

**Ok here are the dedications:**

**Dedications: furgirl12, India'TeamStarkid'J, an anonymous reviewer, i, scottskyhawks1999, differentisawesome, TICKLES3000. Thank you very, very, very, much! I can explain how happy you guys made me :)**

**Ok here we go…..**

**Chapter 12**

Nina's Pov

Give me everything by Ne-yo &Pit bull came on and after what had just happened we continued to dance and just forget it which surprisingly didn't take that long. 'Uhh… guys maybe, we should…..uh…. go home.' I said literally pushing the words out of my mouth. It is about 2:30 now and Trudy was going to get worried sooner or later. 'Come on, learn to live.' Joy said bumping me causing me to lean on Fabian. 'I guess we could stay a little longer.' I said kissing Fabian again. 'WAHOO! BEST TIME EVER!' Amber screamed and started running around the club. 'Go, Amber!' Mara said starting to drink again.

I'm starting to feel really weird. I mean I have this urge to leap on Fabian and start making out with him. 'Uh, Fabian can you… come here for a sec.' I said and he nodded. 'How about we go back to the house, and make our own party.' I said using Fabian for balance to stand up. He smiled at me and pecked me on the lips softly. 'I'll take that as a yes.' I said pulling him by the collar outside. After we walked a block from the club I called a taxi leaving the others behind.

~10 minutes later~

I walked in the hotel and I literally like pushed the stupid button to the elevator 100 times before it even opened. I then pulled Fabian into the elevator and started kissing Fabian. Fabian's hand was on the small of my back and his other on my neck, while my arms wrapped around him. 'I… love… you' I said between kisses. He responded by kissing me harder. His tongue pierced my bottom lip and I let it in, wanting even more. The elevator doors opened up with the "ding" but didn't stop. We kissed while walking back to my room. I started searching my pockets for the room key and I finally found it and slid it in and Fabian pushed open the door. I pulled him by the arm and pushed him on the bed and straddled him and began to kiss him and began to unbutton his shirt. Then it hit me. We never act this way… never. I could tell Fabian was surprised too for he was breathing heavily.

'Fabian?' I said getting off of him. 'Yeah?' he said sitting up. 'Hand me my computer.' I said and he did as was told. I went to Google and looked up Long island iced tea. 'What are you doing?' Fabian asked. 'Looking up that drink we drunk to- to-night.' I responded the words becoming harder to get out. 'It says that Long island iced tea is one of the strongest alcoholic drinks found in America, made with vodka, gin, tequila, rum, triple sec, and a splash… of cola.' I finished.

'I can't believe that son of a…a…. ding dong.' I said. 'Tricking us to drink… this.' I said again pointing to the screen and Fabian gave me a reassuring hug.

'Oh no, oh no!' I said pushing my computer aside. 'What?' Fabian asked. 'Today we are drunk, but…. - I stopped to breathe- that means tomorrow we will have a hangover.' I said panicking. 'It'll be ok.' He said smiling at me and I laid down pulling him next to me. 'Let's just get some sleep, good night.' I said kissing him on the cheek. 'Night.' He said kissing me back. Tomorrow or later this morning is going to be a long day.

~Next Morning or later that day 9:30~

'WAKE UP NINA!' Amber screeched at me. 'What?' I asked getting up and stretching, almost whacking Fabian in the face. 'My head hurts…' Amber whined. My head is throbbing too now, part from a hangover, the other from her screaming. Suddenly she paid attention to the right of me, Fabian. 'Ooooo when did Fabian get in here?' she said in a sing songy voice. 'He slept in here last night.' I said as a grin spread across her face. 'And no nothing happened, really.' 'Ooh tell me all about it.' She said sitting down. 'Well if you might have noticed we were drunk last night, and well I got a little carried away, but I stopped my self.' I summarized quickly. 'Welcome to my sex room, where your body meets my body it's our private after party if you want it girl I got it in my sex room.' Amber began to sing. 'Shush, Fabian will hear you.' I said amazed that he's even still asleep. 'Ok…' I'm going to ask Trudy for some aspirin.' Amber said walking out.

'Fabian.' I said shaking him lightly. 'Um… good morning?' he said groggily sitting up. 'Morning, its 9:30 we should get up.' I said smiling at him and fixed his messy hair. 'Of course.' He said getting out of bed; about to walk out the room with no shirt on, his pants a little low, which showed his green plaid boxers. 'Fabian?' I said as his hand touched the door knob. 'Yeah?' he asked. 'Shirt.' I said and tossed it to him. 'Thanks.' He said taking it. Just as he was about to put it on Amber busted in. 'Woah, Fabian who knew you had a 6-pack?' she said walking past him. He just shrugged, put on his shirt and walked into the hallway. 'Well today, should be interesting.' She said tossing me some sun glasses. 'Should get rid of the head ache.' She said referring to the glasses. 'Cool.' I said putting them on. 'I look good.' She said after she put them on and she modeled. 'Bravo!' I cheered as she walked down the imaginary cat walk. 'Come on let's go eat breakfast.' She said really peppy for someone with a hangover. 'Ok.' I said following her out. I wonder what's in store.

**Ok guys… I'm going to end I here. I will update soon. Now that my cousin's computer has a virus, I have to use my mom's computer, my last option. I will try really hard to update soon. OMG you know there is a Harry Potter marathon on ABC family that I'm now watching. It's really good. :) . Ok guys thank you so much please leave me a lot of review! So you can be announced as… awesome people.**

**Random joke: Why did the nose cross the road? **

**Because the finger was picking on him. Hahahahahaha! :)**

**Ok, thanks guys! Bye Now.**

**CHEESE PUFFS!**

**~Fabina43va**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I had to clean my whole room just to get my mom's computer. So be lucky. So hi! Guess what? I have to get braces in 2 weeks. Also the dentist gave me an iPod shuffle because of it. So until I get my iPod touch fixed that's all I got. Ok so here is ready for chapter 22? I am so let's get to it. But before I get it here are the dedications to the wonderful reviewers…**

**Dedications: Ellysmellyhoa, Nina Clarke, TICKLES3000, Awilliams, India'TeamStarkid'J' J, and differentisawesome. Thank you so much guys, you rock!**

**Ok I'm done with the babbling here is chapter 22!**

**Chapter 22**

Nina's Pov

Amber and I walked into Trudy's room to find Alfie in a chair, Jerome and Patricia on the floor, Mara and Mick on the couch and Fabian on the loveseat with an empty spot for me. I plopped down next to him and he put his arm around me as Amber ran and jumped on Alfie's lap. 'Oh, there you girls are, ok so I have some news.' She began. ' I'm letting you have the day off to do whatever you like because tonight we are going to the statue of Liberty to see some fireworks, for some parade, and then we will go eat and leave for our next state.' She said smiling. 'Yeah!' we all cheered. 'We should all go look around the city, it's a beautiful out today.' Amber sung. 'Yea.' Patricia said. 'So can we, huh? Huh?' she asked eagerness filling her voice. 'I guess.' Mara said. 'Yes!' she said getting up and leaving the room. I hugged Fabian and he kissed me on the fore head and I stood up and followed her to our room, Patricia and Mara following behind me. We took our showers and put on our clothes. I am wearing jean shorts and a blue t-shirt and a jean jacket. Mara is wearing green shirt and kaki Capri's. Amber is wearing a pink shirt and white pants and Patricia is warning a black t-shirt and black washed out jeans. And Joy was wearing a yellow shirt and jeans. We walked out and met the boys and left for New York City.

~Walking down the streets~

'OOH! Can we stop here?' Amber asked pointing to a small boutique. 'Um… maybe later.' Mara said walking in front of the library. 'Let's go in here.' She said with a smile. 'Uh, yeah, no.' Joy said playfully. 'I want to.' I said. 'Come on Fabian.' I said pulling him in. We walked in and ran into the young adult section. 'Ooh look at this.' I said pointing to a Harry Potter book sounding like Amber when she see's a cute pair of shoes. 'Haven't you read that twice already?' Fabian breathed in my ear and I turned around. The library was very dark, and looked like they were about to close. 'Yes, but I like this one… a lot.' I said. 'I love you?' he laughed. I whipped around so I was facing him. 'I love you too.' I said getting closer to him. I pressed my lips against his. For the first time I placed my tongue against his lower lip and in response his tongue touched mine and I felt pure fireworks. Fabian leaned himself towards the shelf pulling me closer against him. Legs against legs, chest upon chest, nothing can separate us… then someone loudly cleared their throat and there was the librarian. She is looking over her glasses, her arms crossed and tapping her foot. We blushed a deep scarlet and whispered and barely audible "Sorry". And walked back to the entrance of the library and came back out. 'What took you so long, making smoochy- face in the big, dark, library?' asked Jerome doing fake cheesy kissy faces with Alfie. 'Stupid much?' Patricia asked rolling her eyes. Jerome just let in a small scowl as we continued to walk through the city. 'Can we go to this one?' Amber says. 'Amber will it get you quiet for like 20 minutes if we go in one.' Patricia asked and Amber nodded happily. 'Fine.' We all gave in and she ran into a boutique. After 10 minutes of waiting for her she came out with 5 big bags. 'Gosh Amber!' I said. 'A girl's gotta shop.' She said in her perky tone. This is going to be one long day.

~ 8:30 Evening~

'Come on sweeties we don't want to be late for the fire works.' Trudy said rushing us up to the top of the statue for the fireworks. None of us, not even me, knew why they were holding the fireworks tonight, for some parade? Anyway… afterwards we are going to this diner .We finally reached the top of the statue and waited for the fireworks. 'Are you excited for the fireworks?' he asked. 'Yeah!' I said as soon as I did a red and blue firework exploded in the air. "Woah's" and "Wow's" ran through the audience. Just then a pink and white one exploded but with even more light. Out of everyone clapping I could Amber's squeals, because it was pink.

~Many, many fireworks later~

When the fireworks finally ended, we went to a diner called Ellen's Stardust diner. A waiter was singing Forget you by Cee-low Green. We sat down at the table and the waitress came to take our order. 'Hello welcome to Ellen's Stardust Diner what can I get you?' she said happily. 'Um, we will have some American food.' Alfie said and everyone turned to him like he was stupid, maybe because he is. 'Well, what do you suggest Nina?' Trudy asked turning to me. 'Um… Burgers and fries.' I said and the lady copied it onto the paper. '10 burgers and fries?' she asked making sure. 'Yes, but where is the loo?' Trudy asked. 'Um… excuse me?' the waiter asked. 'The toilets.' Trudy said. 'Um…' the waitress said looking very confused. 'She means the restroom.' I said explaining it to the waitress. 'Oh! It's in the back.' She said pointing to the back. 'Oh, I forgot we're in America!' Trudy said getting up as the waitress left. The waiter singing got down from the stage and started dancing towards our table. Once he got to our table he pulled Joy up and started taking her to the stage. 'Why? Why? Why, baby.' The man sang and shoved the microphone in Joy's face. 'Um, I love you, I still love you.' Joy sang along and the sung the rest of the song and soon the crowd applauded. 'Ok young lady, is that your table over there?'' the man said pointing over at us. 'Yes.' She said. 'Well who do you think are the two best singers, one boy one girl, that are at that table.' The man asked. 'Definitely Fabian and Nina.' She said smiling at us and waved. 'Well Nina and Fabian get up on this stage.' He said starting to clap causing everyone else to too. Uh oh.

**Ok that's it for now! I'll update soon. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, my mom is always on her computer so yeah. I'm seeing Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two today, I'm so excited! I've been watching all the movies so I can be super ready. Ok so thanks.**

**Random question: Who is you're favorite character out of these?**

**Harry**

**Ron**

**Hermione**

**Draco**

**But if you've never seen the show…**

**What would you do if a crazy middle aged woman started screaming at you?**

**Ok tell me in your review. Ok thank you, bye.**

**~Fabina43va**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys what's up? I had a dream about Brad Kavanagh and Nathalia Ramos… Ariana Grande asked Nathalia if she liked Brad and she said yes and Brad was watching and they fell in love and then I woke up. :( . Any way here is chapter 23! I know exactly what I'm going to do with this chapter so yeah. Ready? Ok here are the dedications….**

**Dedications:**

**Ok here we go!**

Nina's Pov

The crowd started to cheer while Fabian looked at each other panically. 'Go on!' Amber said pushing me out the booth, Mick doing the same with Fabian. My head started pounding again, yet I don't know if it is from our…"hangover", or from just being nervous, but I'm pretty sure it's both. We reluctantly walked on to the stage. 'Oh but before we start take of those sunglasses honey.' He said taking them off. My eyes started to sting from the light in my eyes as I stepped back and rubbed them. 'Ok you guys are going to sing a song for us tonight.' He cheered his curly mostache moving up and down. 'Now, what song will you be singing?' he asked. We looked at each other, we both have no clue on what song to sing. 'SING NO AIR!' Amber screamed from the audience and every one clapped at the request. 'Ok, then…. We'll sing No Air.' I said. 'Ok..here it goes.' The waiter said and the music began.

_Nina Italic _Fabian underlined 

_If I should die before I wake, it's 'cause you took my breath away _

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

I'm here alone didn't wanna leave, my heart wont move it's incomplete. Wish there was a way that I could make you understand.

_But how, do you expect me, to live alone with just me? 'Cause me world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, cant live, cant breathe with no air, that's how I feel when I know you aint there, there's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water so deep, tell me how you're gonna breathe without me. If you aint here I just cant breathe. _

_No air, air. No air, air. No air, air. No air, air._

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew right off the ground to float to you. There's no gravity to hold me down for real.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside, you took my breath but I survived. I don't know how, but I don't even care._

_So how, do you expect me, to live alone with just me. 'Cause my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe. Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, cant live, cant breathe with no air, that's how I feel when I know you aint there, there's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water so deep,(__So deep)__ tell me how you're gonna breathe without me _(With out me yeah.)_. If you aint here I just cant breathe. It's no air, no air._

_No air, air. No air, air. No air, air. No air, air. No more._

_No air, air. __ (ohhh) __Uh uh uh _(Baby)

_Ooooo_

_No air. It's no air, no air._

Hey.

_Ooooo_

No Air.

_Ooooo_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, cant live, cant breathe with no air, that's how I feel when I know you aint there, there's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water so deep,(__So deep)__, tell me how you're gonna breathe without me_(With out me yeah.)_. If you aint here I just cant breathe. _

_But how, do you expect me, to live alone with just me? 'Cause me world revolves around you it's so __hard for me to breathe._

_Got me out here in the water so deep,(__So deep)__ tell me how you're gonna breathe without me _(With out me yeah.)_. If you aint here I just cant breathe. It's no air, no air. No air, air. No air, air. No air, air. No air._

We finally finished the song and the crowd exploded with applause. We quickly ran off the stage and sat down in our booth where are house mates were now eating. Everyone seemed to like the food, especially Mick who finished all his food in less than 10 minutes. These burgers are huge!

~At the hotel~

We finished eating and now we are back the hotel packing for, I think California. I'm going to miss it here, but I can not wait for all the beaches in California 'Ooh, I'm so excited!' Amber squealed. I nodded along with her as I continued to load my clothes into my suitcase. Then there was a knock on the door and Joy went to go answer it, it was Trudy. 'Oh, sweeties I forgot to tell you, we won't be in a hotel, we will be in a vacation house, with a lake in the back and the beach just across the street. 'Awesome.' I said that was going to be even better. 'Now I'm really excited!' Amber said in a higher pitch voice. Me too.

~At the airport 11:00~

'We should go… to gate 24.' Trudy said looking around the airport. 'There it is.' Mara said pointing east. 'Oh excellent well… let's go.' Trudy said motioning us to follow her. After we passed the security and put in our luggage we stepped onto the plane and took our seats. I'm sitting with Amber this time. Patricia and Joy are sitting together. Mick and Fabian, Alfie and Jerome, Mara and Trudy all doing the same and then we're off to California.

~ 6 hours later~

Amber's Pov

'Good Morning passengers, welcome to California make sure to pick up any belongings in the overhead compartment and have a great day.' Said a lady over the intercom. Finally! Today is going to be awesome… after I get some sleep. Trudy rented this van so we won't have to catch a taxi every time. We all loaded in slowly. Fabian was pretty much carrying Nina, Alfie kept bumping into poles as Jerome let out sleepy laughs, Mara and Mick are using each other as support. Patricia was up, but looked extremely cranky and then there is me, who is also up but will probably pass out as soon as I hit the mattress.

~10 minutes later~

We pull up to this big vacation house, what looks like right across from the beach and a pier heading out to a pond. Everyone walked in not even knowing the room arrangements. 'Trudy, are these the room arrangements?' I asked. 'Well, I guess so, go get some rest she yawned. The room arrangements are, Nina and Fabian, Mara, Mick and Joy, Patricia and Jerome and Alfie and I. Trudy has a separate room for herself of course. I can't wait till later, talk about shopping, beaches, and more.

**Ok uys it's 5:51 right now, so I'm going to end it here. I'll update probably Monday because I already know what I'm going to do. Please review!**

**Random question: What would you do if Nathalia Ramos, Brad Kavanagh, and Ana Mulvoy Ten showed up your door? **

**Leave it in a review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so sorry guys! I forgot the dedications! So for chapter 22 here are the dedications…..**

**Dedications: Sibuna270, anubisfreak, TICKLES3000, Awilliams, Shannon, differentisawesome, patrome4ever, India'TeamStarkid'J, Emirox73, and Rachie…**

**Thanks so much! I loved the reviews sorry I forgot it was so early that morning….**

**Thank you guys… I'll update soon..  
>:)<strong>

**~Fabina43va**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my mom wouldn't let me on her computer, I wish that my computer would be fixed already! I also want my IPod to be fixed too actually. I had to clean my room AGAIN! It was torture. Any way if you want to follow me on twitter my username is LittleMsSibuna I would love it if you followed me so please. It would be a big honor! Ok, so if Nathalia, Brad, and Ana showed up at my door, I would say something stupid like "do you know who you are?", then I would scream, maybe even pass out… even though that's never happened to me before. Anyway here are the dedications…**

**Dedications: hayley1234, TICKLES3000, anubisfreak, India 'TeamStarkid'J, and Rachie. And sorry for the disappointment differentisawesome here you go!**

**Ok here we go…**

Nina's Pov ~ 11:00~

I'm so sleepy. I'm in a pretty big room, on a bed, and felt someone laying beside me. I turn around and see Fabian sleeping peacefully… in MY bed. Which can only mean one thing… he's my room mate! 'Fabian…Fabian.' I said shaking him. 'Huh?' he said getting up and stretching. 'Good morning.' He said getting up and kissing me on the cheek.

'Well, actually it's almost noon, lets get up.' I said getting up. We got up and walked into the bathroom. Oddly there are two showers in the room so Fabian went in first and once he started I got in the other one. The bathroom is really huge, a shower on each side, with a mirror that takes up most of the space.

I got out after about 10 minutes went into the room him already about to leave. 'Oh, I was just leaving.' he said blushing scarlet. 'Ok.' I said and he exited leaving me to change. I'm wearing a yellow tank top, my jean jacket, and black Capri's. I walked to the dining room where everyone had just wakened up even Trudy. 'Good morning.' I said. 'Good morning.' They all said back. 'It'll take a while to cook breakfast, so you can out to the pier there's a beautiful view.' Trudy said.

'There's a pier?' I exclaimed trying my hardest not to scream.

I love piers, I really don't know why. 'Yes, just out that way.' Trudy said pointing to the back door and I sprinted out side to see a beautiful pier leading out to the glistening lake. 'I can't help it, eep!' I squealed, something very unlike my nature.

Someone wrapped the arms around my waist and kissed the bottom of my cheek. I turned around to see Fabian and pecked him on the lips. Soon everyone came out to and we all sat at the edge our feet nearly touching the water. I looked into the eyes of Fabian. They're so hypnotizing; I could just stare at them all day. Before I knew it I was leaning in, then I pressed my lips softly against his. The kiss deepened quickly, our lips moving in the same motion, until a loud scream filled the air, causing clumsy Fabian and I falling into the water hearing a faint sorry on the way down. We swam back up holding on the pier.

'Really Amber?' I asked wiping the water out of my eyes. 'Sorry.' She said again. 'But… I just remembered something really important.' She said smiling at me and Fabian. 'What?' I said getting out of the water. 'It's you and Fabian's one month anniversary!' she said clasping her hands together. 'Oh yeah!' I said. 'That reminds me…' Fabian said getting out the water too. 'See you later Nina.' He said kissing me on the cheek and running off. 'Sweeties! It seems that I need to buy some food first, so you guys can go to a restaurant.'

She said placing 40$ in Mara's hand. 'Well,' I said getting up. 'Lets go… you know after I change.' I said heading back inside. This will be fun.

~On streets~

'So where do you want to eat?' I said walking backwards to face everyone, Fabian had joined us again and we are now walking the streets looking for some place to eat. 'How about this place?'

Patricia said pointing to Hooters. 'Um… I don't know.' I said. 'Oh come on Mrs. Rutter, live a little.' Jerome said causing Fabian and I to blush. 'Ok… but guys, in the sake of your relationship, keep your eyes in your head, and your tongue in your mouth.' I said and they look at me confused.

We walked and then they saw why I said that. 'Welcome to Hooters!' the girls chanted, and I saw Mick, Jerome, and Alfie's jaw drop to the ground as their eyes went huge, I guess they didn't take my advice. I turned to Fabian expecting to see the same but instead he just stood there looking for a table. We decided on eating outside because the inside was very crowded. We all sat down and a girl wearing short orange shorts and a white tank top. 'Hey guys welcome to Hooter, what do want to drink?' she asked smiling at us. 'I'll have water.' Patricia said while closing Jerome's mouth.' Um… me… me… too.' Jerome and Mick said. 'I'll have a... strawberry soda.' Amber said. 'I'll have sweet tea.' Mara said. 'Me too.' Fabian, Joy, and I said. 'I'll have a Sprite.' Alfie said and she walked back inside. 2 minutes later she came back and placed the drinks on the table. 'Do know what you want to eat yet?' she said getting out her notepad. 'Um I'll get to trainer burgers.' I said and everyone else just got exactly what I got. 'Do you want something like curly fries for all of you to share?' she asked. 'Yes.' I said. 'Ok, your food will be here shortly.' She said and walked away. As soon as she walked away Patricia smacked Jerome on the back of the head. 'Hey!' he said. 'Bastord.' She murmured and sipped her drink. 5 minutes later the food appeared on our table and everyone dug in. I used to come here all the time, because Alesia would be with her dad when I came over because her mom would pick her up from there when he got off earlier and he would take us to the one in Georgia… her dad and brother seem to enjoy that a lot.

We finished our food and the waitress came back. 'Is there anything else I can get you?' she asked. 'No I think you've done quite enough.' Patricia said. 'Excuse me? Did I do something wrong?' she asked looking worried. 'Actually-'No you're fine, thank you.' Joy said putting her hand upon Patricia's mouth. The waitress still looked a little worried but walked off anyway placing the bill on the table.

We finished and walked back to the house and we popped in a movie. We're watching Bad Boys 2, this movie is hilarious.

~7:30~

I wake back up against Fabian's shoulder and see that everyone is gone. I poke him and he wakes up too. 'Fabian… where is everyone?' I ask getting up. 'I don't know… maybe there in their rooms.' He says and goes to check. A moment later comes back saying they weren't here. 'Nina…' he says walking up to me. 'Yea?' I said getting a glass of water. 'I have a surprise for you.' He said. 'What?' I said smiling. 'You'll see.' He said placing his hands over my eyes. We walked forward, I suppose outside and then we stopped. 'Ok…' he said. 'I can see?' I ask. 'Yes.' He said. I open my squinted eyes and to see the most beautiful thing.

**Not a big fan of cliff hangers, but it's 5:41 on a SATURDAY! We went on one of those road trips where you randomly go somewhere and back. We went to south Carolina went to the beach and came back at 1:30 a.m I took a shower, and started writing this and now I'm finished so hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since my room is stayed clean I'll update soon… Please review cause they make me happy!**

**Random statement: Some lady bugs crawl into naughty middle aged women's ears and steal their dreams at night…. Spooky!**

**Random request: PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! **

**USERNAME: LittleMsSibuna **

**Ok guys! Bye, love forever.**

**~Fabina43va**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! I'm so happy to be typing this one is because this one is really romantic! I know anyone who reads this is looking for that Fabina romance, so yay! So thanks to Shannon or Sibuna270! You rock! Ok, so here are the dedications to you wonderful Fan Fiction people.**

**Dedications: India'TeamStarkid'J, Shannon (Sibuna270), Emirox73, differentisawesome(sorry for the other times), TICKLES3000, and Fabes999. Thanks guys!**

**Okay here we go! **

Nina's Pov

Fabian made the most beautiful picnic I've ever seen. It was right under a tree, and flowers circulated the blanket. 'Fabian, it's… it's beautiful.' I said my breath still taken away. He just blushed as we sat down and he opened up the basket. The basket is filled with fruits, and all sorts of food. He took out 2 plates and he put the delicious food on the plates. I took this time to look at the breath taking view. The sun was still in the sky but it looks like it's about to set, and the sky is spotted with what looked like orange clouds. 'Fabian this is all so… wow.' I said still looking at the clouds. 'Happy anniversary.' He said smiling me and handing me. I smiled back and took the plate and dug in.

We finished, the food was delicious… he really is a good cook. 'And for dessert…' he began and pulled out a plate of brownies. 'Ooh! Yummy!' I said and took one and took a huge bite, then my face started to change. I tried hard not to frown, I guess he's not that good of a cook. He looked at me anticipating a good remark. 'Do you like them?' he asked. 'Um… well.' I said ptting the brownie down on the blanket. 'I…' I said but before I could answer he took a bite. And his face mirrored mine. 'Well that's finished.' He said putting his down too. 'Thank you.' I said kissing him softly on the lips. We leaned back and soon I was on top of him, his hands pulling me closer as they were around my waist. Suddenly I felt a warm drop land on my head. I ignored it but then two more dropped. I got off Fabian and sat up as the number of drops increased until it was raining in a light down pour. 'We should go.' I said sitting up as he putting the stuff away. He put it in the basket and I got up too about to walk when I stopped completely. ' You know we don't have to leave.' I said and he looked at me, squinting because of the rain in his eyes. I walked back p into hi, and just stared at each other, rain dripping down our faces. At that moment I crashed my lips against his wanting him… all of him. I got back on the ground, him under me and kissed him again. After about 5 seconds his tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I let it in desperate for more of him. The rain has drenched both of us now, soaking both of our hair. Chilling us with ever drop, this is a moment I do not want to end but unfortunately the rain became so hard, if we didn't get in soon we would have the flu… maybe even pneumonia. We got up and I hugged him one more time. 'I love you.' I said. 'I love you too.' He said hugging me back. We got the basket and went back in our room to dry off. We changed and decided just to sit there… spend some time together.

I was playing with Fabian's thumb when all of a sudden there a girly "we're home!" filled the house… Amber. 'Hey, do u want to trick them?' I whispered Fabian. 'How?' he asked. I stood up on the bed and started jumping on the bed and trying best to moan with out laughing. It took a Fabian a while to realize what was doing and when he did he joined too. 30 seconds after jumping everyone came busting in everyone with cameras. The flashes started to blind us when they noticed we were just standing on the bed. Once they saw laughed and walked away except for Amber who looked confused and almost offended her mouth wide open. 'EW! THESE ARE DISGUSTING!' Someone screamed from the kitchen snapping her out of her trance. We walked in there and saw Alfie and Jerome spitting up Fabian's brownies. 'Well then.' Fabian said acting offended. At that second Trudy came in holding huge bags filled with food. 'Sweeties do you mind helping me bring in this food?' she asked and we got up to help her.

When we finished that we sat in the living room and watched tv. 'Ooh lets watch this.' Alfie said stopping on WWE Monday Night Raw. As soon as it turned I saw John Cena fighting CM Punk. 'Get up! Get up! No don't look at R- Truth!' I started yelling at the screen urging for John Cena to get up. 'You watch this stuff?' Amber asked. 'No not really, Alesia and Alex watch it with Alesia's brother so when I'm over I watch it too, I love John Cena!' I said and I felt Fabian tense up but he relaxed when I said he was just my favorite wrestler. 'Well one thing is for sure.' Patricia said. 'What?' we asked. 'He has a nice ass.' She said and we all laughed at her comment all except for Jerome that is.

Fabian and I managed to sneak away and sit down back in our room. This is the best day ever! 'Nina.' Fabian said just as I was about to doze off. 'Yes?' I asked. 'I have one more surprise for you.' He said. 'What else could you have gotten me? I already have you.' I said mentally telling myself that was cheesy but he just blushed and got a black box and I gasped.

Inside was a charm bracelet with an N on side F on the other then there were hearts and stars that dangled from it. 'Fabian, this….' I couldn't explain how precious it was so instead I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, and then someone entered and slammed the door shut.

We separated and looked to see a very mad Amber with blue paint dripping from her head. I wonder what this is all about.

**Ok that's it for now. Its 4:11 and I have school in 2 days. :( I'm so sad, my phone is also broken, so I have to get a new one so I lost all my contacts and I can hardly tweet anymore. I still do it a lot though! Like really I do! Anyway I'm just going to do something random.**

**Random question: Ho w excited would you be if on the news Nathalia and Brad were there and they said that the second season is going to start earlier… and that they were dating. Tell me in your review.**

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. My mom wouldn't let me on the computer. Well today I'm writing and boy oh boy am I excited. My mom might get me a cord for my pc so than I can type faster and update faster! Yay! But I'm piled in home work and I have a project due and its only been the second week of school! But I'll Ok so here are the dedications…**

**Dedications: ilovehoa123, diffrentisawesome, Lyn411, Fabes999, TICKLES3000, Emirox73, India'TeamStarkid' J, Rachie-ral, Sadriana, AND Sibuna270.**

**Here we go.**

Fabian's Pov

'Amber… what… happened to you?' Nina said trying to stifle laughter. 'ALFIE!' Amber said pouting. 'Alfie….' I said urgirng her to continue. 'He did this, here go to my flash back.' She said staring into space.

'Mara wanted some advice on Mick so I was talking to her in her room. When she was in the middle of talking I remembered I left my phone on the table in the living room so I told her I'd be right back, I walked out and Alfie poured this on me!' she finished.

'Did he do it on purpose?' I asked. 'No! He was trying to get Mara, but it will take ages for me to get this blue paint out of my hair.' She complained. 'What do you want me to do?' Nina asked. I want- but all of a sudden Patricia walked in.

'Yes Patricia.' Nina said exasperated already. 'I'm not saying the same room with that dickhead.' Patricia said crossing her arms. 'So?' Nina said. 'I'm sleep- than Joy walked in.

'Yes Joy.' Nina said. 'I'm not staying in the same room with Mick all alone.' Joy said. 'Where's Mar- but than Mara walked in tears streaming down her face. 'Mick and I got into a fight.' She sobbed.

'Fabian get out!' Amber ordered. 'What?' I stammered. 'Spend the night in Jerome's room!' she said handing my pillow and pushing me out the door, Nina followed. She walked outside with me and stopped. 'I got to help these girls Fabian.' She said frowning.

'It's ok, as long as I get you one day this week.' I said. 'You will.' She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. 'Good night.' She said. 'Night.' I said and she closed the door.

Jerome started walking past me with a bag. 'What are you doing?' I asked. 'You'll see Rutter.' He smirked. Should I be scared.

Nina's Pov

'Guys I love you to death, but of all days you come in here for my advice.' I said.

'Well, I'm so mad!' Amber said. 'Ok this is what we'll do, girls lets wash Amber's hair and Mara you tell me your problem.' I explained and we nodded as we went to the bathroom. We put shampoo in Amber's hair and began to scrub.

'Well, I was telling Mick how we should go to the library and he wanted to go to this sporting store, and he said I didn't care what he thought and it was horrible!' Mara said starting to tear up again.

'He didn't mean what he said; he's just going through that stupid stage.' Amber said her face completely in the sink.

'You really think so?' she asked. 'Of course!' we all agreed and she smiled.

We finished Nina's hair and we got in our pajamas.

I am wearing a black owl tank top with orange pants and slippers, Amber is wearing a pink tank top with pink pajama pants. Patricia is wearing a gray tank top that says "f*** off" and gray pajama pants. Mara is wearing a Minnie Mouse shirt and shorts, and Joy is wearing a tank top that says "I'm not shy I just don't like you." and blue pajama pants.** (picture's on profile)**

'So…Nina, how what did Fabian do for your anniversary?' Amber asked as we sat on the floor in a circle.

'Well…' I said blushing. 'Oooh!' the girls said making fun of me. 'Oh shut up!' I said laughing with the. 'Well?' Amber asked. 'Ok… he made a picnic.' I said a smile spreading across my face. 'Aww!' they said.

'What is you guys' song?' Amber asked. 'I don't know?' I said shrugging my shoulders.'

'WHAT?' she said whipping her hair getting us all wet. 'How could you not know your song?' she exclaimed.

'I never knew we needed one.' I confessed.

'What song make's you think of him when you hear it?' Amber questioned.

'Well I the song every time we touch, by Cascada… that song reminded me of him before we even started dating.' I said. 'The techno or slow version?' Amber asked. 'Slow.' I said simply. 'Aw that's so sweet.' Amber and Mara said while Joy and Patricia looked blankly.

'I've never heard that song before in my life.' Joy and Patricia said in a dry tone.

'Nina, you hva an amazing voice I could pull it up on YouTube and you can sing it.' Amber said jumping up and getting her computer.

'Yeah!' Joy and Patricia said while I said 'No!'.

'Amber I've done too much singing!' I complained hoping it can make a difference.

'Come on please!' Joy pleaded starting to hit me with a pillow and soon Patricia did too.

'Fine! Just stop hitting me!' I pleaded and they stopped and soon the song began to play.

'Ok but don't criticize.' I said. 'Nina you'll sing great.' Amber said.

**Nina's singing in bold!**

**Oh.**

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams.**

**Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive.**

**Chorus: Cause every time we touch I get this feeling.**

**And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last need you by my side. Cause every time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. And can't you feel my heart beat slow? I can't let you go. Want you in my life.**

**2: Your arms are my castle. **

**Your heart is my sky. **

**You wipe away tears that I cry.**

**Oh the good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

**You make me rise when I fall.**

**Chours x 3**

'That was amazing!' the girls clapped.

'Thank you, thank you very much.' I said impersonating Elvis and giggled.

'What did you give him?' Amber asked after we settled down.

'Nothing.' I said, now feeling a little guilty.

'Get up.' Amber said getting as she extened her hand. I took it and she yanked me up and walked towards the door bringing me with her.

'Amber, where are we going?' I said as we got out.

'We are- OW!' she said grabbing her foot and hopping.

'What happened?' I asked. 'This black thing hurt my foot!' she said pointing to this black box.

'We'l check it out in a second. Can you still explain to me what we are doing?' I asked her. 'You are going to give Fabian the best snog session you can offer.' Amber said pushing me towards the door.

'Amber you know I'm too… -'SHY!' she interrupted. 'Yes well I'm too shy to just kiss him in front of all those boys.' I said.

'Just do it! Think of it as a anniversary present.' She said knocking the door for me. 'I'll be right here. Good luck.' She said. 'Oh Amber, what have you gotten me into?

'Oh hey Nina.' Mick said as he opened the door. 'Hey can I see Fabian for a second?' I asked. 'Sure.' He said. For a seconed his gaze went to Amber, I turned with him, and she nodded and shooed me ahead.

He soon figured out what she had planne and let me in. Fabian is sitting on his bed reading a book. He saw me and stood up.

'Hey Fabes.' I said playing with his collar. 'Hey Nina, what's up.' I said.

'Nothing just saying hey… and,' all of a sudden I kissed him and pushed him on his bed.

Feeling really unsure, I sat in his lap and began to kiss him again even more passionately than before. His arms made their way around my waist, my arms doing the same.

After about 5 minutes of kissing, I knew it had to end because even breathing though my nose couldn't last this long. I stood up and gave him one more quick kiss on the cheek and looked at the boys. They're surprised looks caused me to blush and walk fast towards the door.

'And Fabian?' I said and he turned towards me. 'Yes?' he asked.

'Happy anniversary!' I said. And Amber bursted in still holding her foot but smiling.

'Yay!' Amber said. 'What's a matter with your foot?' Alfie asked Amber. 'Oh I stubbed it on this black thing outside.' Amber asked.

Jerome automatically sprang up. 'Uh.. I think that's mine, I'll go get it. Odd.

I wonder what Jerome's up to. Anyway today was the best day ever.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long wait! I really wanted to update and my mo bought me my cor to my pc so I should get it soon. :) Then you know what I can do? Write super duper fast! Yay! Ok so here we go! Wait.. dedications first.**

**Dedications: **

**Now, here we go and Happy birthday to Brad Kavanagh!**

**Chapter 28**

Nina's Pov

Me and Amber walked back out after the "anniversary present". Amber was still leaning on me from her hurt foot as we bumped into Jerome.

'So what is that Jerome?' I asked pointing to the black box.

'Oh this is nothing.' He said nervously and ran into the room where all the boys were at.

'That was weird..' Amber stated.

'Yeah to weird. Come on lets get the others and see what's really going on.' I stated and with that we left.

Fabian's Pov

Jerome came running in and sat started playing with the TV.

'Not to be nosy or anything, but what are you doing?' I asked Jerome. He looked at me and smirked.

'Only comedy gold.' He said and took out a camera from a black box and plugged it into the TV.

All of a sudden the girls popped up onto the screen, and were brushing blue paint out of Amber's hair.

'You didn't..' I said 'Oh but I did, Rutter.' He said and told the others to watch.

'You guys are going to be in so much trouble when the girls find out.' I said.

'But they wont.' Jerome said. I'm going to keep my head in the book, because if the girls do find out, the last thing I want is for Nina to be mad at me.

'ARE THEY STRIPPING?' Alfie exclaiming getting happy.

'No… they're changing.' Mick said. How could they do this knowing that once the girls do find out they are going to be furious, and they are already mad at them now, who knows what will happen next.

Then the girls busted in. Uh oh.

'Uh-oh.' Alfie said mimicking my thoughts.

'Uh oh is right! How could you?' Nina said slapping all 3 of them on the back of the heads.

'OW!' they all chorused in pain.

'What about Rutter?' Jerome said rubbing his head.

'He wasn't looking, unlike you perverts!' Patricia said slapping Jerome again.

'Mick? What do you have to say for all of this?' Mara asked.

'Exactly!' she said after to seconds of silence and punched him in the arm.

'Alfie, what about you?' Amber said crossing her arms.

'Uh…' Alfie said and Amber slapped Alfie.

'Well boys, what you did was wrong, and you know that, and girls, they're boys! They act the way they do because of that! Now can we all just forgive each other and get a good nights sleep?' I said hoping I can convince them.

"Good night _Fabian._" The girls said and walked out. 'Well I tried, good night boys, I kissed Fabian one more time on the cheek and walked out.

~Next Morning~

'Morning!' Amber said bouncing up and spinning around.

'Good morning.' I said groggily.

'Ugh!' Patricia said.

'Morning.' Mara and Joy yawned.

'Breakfast.' Trudy said from the kitchen and the girls walked out but I stayed, maybe Fabian will come.

'Nina?' someone said knocking on the door… Fabian.

'It's your room too Fabian, come in.' I laughed and he walked in.

'Good Morning.' I said simply and hugged him.

'Good *cough* Morning.' He said coughing.

'You ok?' I asked I said feeling him fore head he's burning up.

'Yeah I just *cough* need some *cough*-'Get bed, I'll get you some soup.' I interrupted and pushed him in the bed and left.

I walked out and saw everyone sitting in the dining room eating.

'Hey Nina, where's Fabian?' Amber asked.

'He's sick, Trudy can I have some soup?' I asked.

'Of course dearie.' She said.

I walked back to Fabian, and stuck a thermometer in his mouth and put him under the covers.

'Thanks Nina.' He said and blushed, but it could have been the fact that he was 104 degrees.

'Your welcome.' I kissed him on the cheek and skipped out to get the soup.

I got the steaming soup and gave it to him and sat next to him.

It was December now, even in California he was going to need all the heat he could get…

~8:30 pm~

After hours of sneezing, and coughing Fabian stopped and his temperature had went down. We are watching Jerry Springer cuddling in the bed.

'This stuff is hilarious, you don't see this everyday.' Fabian laughed.

'That guy is so stupid! Talking about having his own pimping business.' I laughed with him.

'I DON'T LIKE HIM!' I heard a girl scream, but it wasn't on the show it's from outside our door!

We got up and outside our door are Mara and Joy screaming at eachother.

'What's going on?' Fabian asked.

'This girl is crazy, she thinks I actually like Mick!' Joy said.

'Then why did I see you snogging him?' Mara said and slapped her and they started a slap fight.

'Guys this is not like you! Now can we all just stop this- ring… my phone.

'I'll be right back!' I said and walked into my room, there is way too much drama in this house.

'Hello is this Nina Martin?' a man said.

'Yes this is she.' I said remembering how Gran would say it.

'Um… your grandmother had recently had gotten in a car accident and suffered from a fatal heart attack she's in the hospital, but I don't think she'll- but I hung up.

'Oh my god,' I whispered. And one tear rolled down my cheek.

'Nina, we should probably hide the knives bec- NINA! What's wrong?' Amber asked rushing to me.

'Gran… she's in the hospital…and she might not make it.' I said suddenly out of breath.

'Oh my gosh! Guys come in here!' Amber screamed and everyone, even Trudy walked in.

As soon as they saw me they rushed over. 'Nina what's wrong?'Fabian asked.

'Gran… she's in the hos-' I began but I cant finish I just bury my head in his chest and hop that all of this is just a bad nightmare.

I look up to see it isn't. Then Trudy spoke up. 'Well we can go back to go see her in the hospital if you like.' Trudy said crying herself.

'Really?' I asked. 'Really.' She replied.

Well it looks like we're going back to Georgia.

**Ok… please don't hate me. Homework hates me! So to keep me motivated, and give me lots of reviews because my mom lets me on the computer faster when she knows how many reviews I have gotten OK… so I know I haven't done the random stuff so here you go.**

**Random question: What would you if a hobo started throwing various coins at you, than picked you and kissed you on the cheek? Tell me in your review.**

**Loves you all!**

**~Fabina43va**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey I'm back and I just wanted to say that I'm happy. My mom thinks I'm doing something for school…hehe but I don't have king so I'm just going to the dedications and write.**

**Dedications: Fina2212, India'TeamStarkid'J, Sibuna270.**

**Thank you sosososososo much! I love reviews … little secret for you… they make me happy :) And Sibuna270 made her outfit for her( Shannon) and my friend Alex made hers(Alex).**

**Anyway lets begin…**

Nina's Pov

'Well sweeties you better start packing, I'll get the plane tickets tonight, we'll leave tomorrow.' Trudy said and quickly walked out tears still leaving her eyes.

I cant believe Gran is in the hospital. She's all I've got…

'Nina? I help you pack ok?' Amber said kneeling down to me giving me a hug.

'Thanks.' I said getting up. Fabian went to go help Trudy with the late notice plane tickets as I started taking out my suitcase.

'Nina?' Amber said after a couple minutes of silent packing.

'Yes?' I said looking up.

'She'll be fine… I'm sure of it, think of the bright side.' She said starting to get her peppy personality back.

'What bright side?' I asked.

'Well, you get to see all your friends from Georgia again…' Amber explained.

'Yeah.' I said starting to smile.

'And you can see your Gran.' She said.

'Yea,' I said a little quieter.

'Hey! Your friends! It'll be cool to see them all again!' she said. 'Aren't you excited?' she asked.

'Yeah!' I said starting to get happy, maybe it'll be fun after all.

' Yep, Alesia, Autumn, Brittany, and Alex.' She said.

'And Shannon.' I said.

'Who?' Amber asked.

'Shannon, she's my favorite cousin, all the girls think of her as a friend too. Brittany just texted me and told me she's there too.' I said.

'Oh cool! I cant wait till see her!' Amber said starting to skip out as I put in the last of my clothes.

'And Amber?' I asked just as she was about to leave.

'Huh?' she asked.

'Thanks.' I said.

She just smiled and walked out, just than Fabian came in.

'Oh hey Fabes.' I said zipping up my suit case.

'Hey Nina, you feeling better?' he said noticing my attitude.

'Yeah, I think it'll be cool to go back to Georgia and see all the girls again…' I said simply smiling at him.

'That good, hey I'm going to take a shower.' He said.

'Yeah, me too.' I said putting my suit case down.

We both jumped into the shower, making sure not to see each other.

After about 10 minutes I got out. Fabian is still in the shower so I just jumped out and changed into my pajamas ust wearing some red basket ball shorts and a tank top.

'My teeth need brushing.' I said to myself and walked back in to see Fabian with a towel wrapped around his waist still wet.

'Oh hey Fabes, don't mind me I'm just brushing my teeth.' I said as I started scrubbing.

'Mhm…' he said because he has already started. We both ended around the same time and walked towards the door.

All of a sudden, I slipped on the wet floor dragging him down with me and I landed on top of him. Smooth Nina, smooth. I looked into his eyes for a while, and then his lips, then his chest, water glistening from him. I bit my lower lip, keeping visions of what could be happening right now out of my head.

Alex always said "Never get freaky sneaky with a boy, even if he is British." And than Alesia would slap Alex on the arm and say "Except Fabian he's a keeper, and his British is adorable" then she would start run on sentences on how cute we were together.

But she's right. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It's one of those sweet, slow kisses that you only see in movies… this moment could last forever, and I don't want to get up anytime soon.

Then someone came in, I lifted y head up and to see Amber with a huge smile on her face.

'Aw! You too are just so adorable! Well I just wanted to say that Trudy said to get to bed early because we're leave really early in the morning… Have fun you to' she squealed, winked, and skipped out giving us some privacy. But, even though I really don want to, I got up and helped him up too.

'Um, sorry.' I said looking at me feet my cheeks starting to heat up.

'It's fine… I actually enjoyed it.' He said looking down as well.

Fabian is amazing, cute, modest, sweet, a gentlemen, what more could I ask for?

'Well should probably get to bed, good night.' I said and kissed him on the cheek.

I got in the bed and soon he joined me, said good night and we went to bed. I cant wait to go to Georgia.

~+~+~+~+Next Day+~+~+~+~+~

'Good Morning.' I said jumping out of the bed and stretched.

'Morning… what time is it?' Fabian asked groggily.

'4:00, but it takes 5 hours to get there, so we have to get up now.' I said and started throwing on anything warm. Its snowing in Georgia right now, and its always freakishly cold in the winters.

I throw on my yellow Abercombie & Fitch sweatshirt, jeans, gold studs and yellow converse.** (outfit on profile) **I walked out, suit case in hand and saw the other girls sitting in the living room all their stuff ready.

Amber is wearing a pink sweatshirt that says kiss& amuse, pink floral print boots, jeans and pink earrings. Patricia is wearing a black sweatshirt, tie dye jeans, black converse, and earrings with skeletons on them. Joy is wearing a blue sweat shirt that says love pink, jeans, hoops, and blue converse. And Mara is wearing a red sweatshirt, gray jeans, red converse, and heart studs. **(outfits on profile) **'You guys ready?'I asked even half were asleep. 'Mhm…' Amber said about to fall asleep too. I slouched down next down to Joy noticing that my own eyes started to clothes.

~+~+~ After plane ride because I want to update this today~+~+~

We got off the plane and walked to the airport where I see 5 girls screaming Nina, running toward us. 'Nina!' Alesia said attacking me with a huge hug. 'I missed you so much! How have you been did you have fun in New York and California, I'm so sorry about Gran!' she talked never taking 1 breath. 'It's nice to see you too!' I said huggin her. After she let go Brittany and Autumn gave me hugs too squeezing the life out of me, followed by Alex and Shannon. 'WE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!' Alesia and Autumn said starting to hug the others.

Alesia is wearing a coral Aeropastle sweatshirt, jeans, a hat, heart earrings, and coral converse. Brittany is wearing a juicy couture gray sweatshirt, jeans converse hi-tops, and crystal earrings. Autumn is wearing a green Hollister sweatshirt, jeans, hoop earrings, and green converse. And Alex is wearing an angry birds t-shirt, jeans, Adidas jacket and shoes, and gray hoops. **(outfits on profile)**

'Guys, meet Shannon, she's my cousin.' I said.

'Nice to meet you.' Shannon said. She was wearing a purple dress, despite that it is snowing right now, leggings, a purple jacket, and boots. **(outfit on profile)**

'You're not cold?' Patricia asked. 

'Nope.' Shannon said.

'Oh, well it's nice to meet you, guys can we get out of the cold I'm about to freeze to death!' Patricia said.

'Ok, lets go children.' Trudy said and we all got into this van Trudy rented and she drove us to the hospital.

We walked in, and went up to the front desk. 'Hello, how can I help you.' The lady said.

'We would like to see Ms. Martin.' Trudy explained.

'Ok, go down the hallway, should be second to last door on you right.' She said and smiled.

'Thank you.' Trudy said and we followed her to the room.

We opened the door and saw Gran watching TV and picking with the dinner the hospital had given her.

'Gran!' I screamed and gave her a hug through all the tubes.

'Nina! Oh it's so glad to see you dear!' she said giving me a hug back.

'How are you doing?' I asked.

'I'm still alive.' She said with a smile. 'Come sit, there are enough chairs for all of you over there. We pulled out the chairs and sat down on the right side of the room, closer to her.

'Oh, and Fabian how are you doing?' she said smiling and winking at me, causing both Fabian and I to blush.

'Good.' He smiled. I smiled at him.

'Oh you two are too cute!' she said sounding exactly like Amber.

'Well I wish you hadn't come in this time, I'm actually sleepy… I'll wake up and we can catch up, good night dears.' She said and her eyes closed.

'Well I'm sleep too… I guess it just jet lag.' I yawned. All of the others agreed and we decided to rest in the room…well, it was mainly me. And I slowly fell off to sleep

_~*~*~*~*~Nina's Dream~*~*~*~*~*_

_I'm in a meadow. Yellow and purple lilies carpet the grass as I shuffle to what appears to be my Gran. I walk up to her and she is just swaying from side to side in her hospital gown._

'_Hi Gran why are you still in your hospital gown.' I said._

_Instead of answering me she just hugged me like no tomorrow._

'_Nina, I love you, but… my time is up.' Gran said kissing me on the fore head._

'_Be safe.' She smiled and walked away leaving me speechless._

'_WAIT!-_BLEEP!- _what's that? The sounded to get clearer and clearer as I noticed that the sound isn't in my dream. _BLEEP….BLEEP….

_~*~*~*~*~End of dream~*~*~*~*~*~_

My eyes shot open immediately as I started shaking her.

'Gran? GRAN? Gran…' I said shaking her tears pouring out my eyes.

The doctors busted in and started shocking her to wake her up but nothing has changed… nothing will. Gran is… dead.

'Nina?' Fabian said his voice full of concern.

Instead of answering I just buried my head in his chest and began to cry soaking his shirt.

'Why?' I said between sobs.

Even if my eyes are closed, I can still feel everyones eyes on me. 'I looked up to see the horrified and sad expressions on their faces, everyone had tears in their eyes, even Patricia and the boys have tears running down their faces. But the only thing that is running through my head is "Why?"

$#$#$#$#$ 3 days later$#$#$#$$#

Alesia's Pov

I'm officially worried about Nina! She has been moping around all 3 days. She wont eat hardly anything, and she wont laugh at any of the jokes that I tell, and I don't wanna toot my own horn but, toot toot I'm hilarious toot! She needs help. They are staying at my house(with the exception of Trudy) because… Trudy said that she didn't have enough for all of them to stay in a hotel because…. THEY ARE PAYING FOR THE FUNERAL! How sweet is that I'll tell you, really sweet!

I've been looking for her every where! And still haven found her, but than I checked my room and guess who was sitting right there? Nina! Shannon and Fabian came with me to help cheer her up. The sadness in this house I crazy!

'Hey Nina!' Shannon and I chorused.

'Oh hey guys.' she sad quietly.

'Nina, please don't be sad.' Shannon said

She looked at me, her hair as a little messed up and her eyes were red, from all the crying.

'Why shouldn't I be sad?' Nina said.

'Because…' Shannon said elbowing me and I quickly elbowed Fabian.

'Because… everything happens for a reason Nina and… now Gran is in a much better place. And that's a guarantee…' Fabian said.

She looked at us and smiled. 'She is isn't she?' Nina said.

'Yes, I came to tell you that Trudy will use the rest of the money so we can have a funeral!' Shannon said.

'Really?' Nina said sounding happy.

'Yeah, now Fabian we're going to leave.' Shannon said pushing him out the door.

We are going to make Nina look like she hasn't been crying for 3 days straight…

3 hours later

'Hey!' Nina said bouncing into the kitchen.

'Hey.'Alex said with a cart of pies. This can not be good.

**Ok so please review t the biggest chapter I've ever written! Please! I love reviews and this chapter is super long so review and make me happy… All future chapters should be really funny, romantic, and happy now that the sad part is out of the way! Please review! **

**Random question: What you do of a middle aged man dew a face on their stomach and said "Mr. Tummy has a crush on you! Kiss him!" tell me in your review…**

**Thanks if you read this super long chapter, my butt is numb for sitting in this chair for 2 hours! Ok bye…. Eat lots of tropical things like… mangos! Bye**

**~Fabina43va**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, I'm back! So how have you guys been? How's the weather up there, down there, or where ever you are? Ok enough with the small talk I'm so happy for this next chapter because, I love house of Anubis. So I am really happy I got all those wonderful reviews they mean the world to me.**

**Dedications: PrincessMeledoy1297, Sibuna270, India'TeamStarkid'J, Ally babyy3, Fabes999, anubisfreak, and TICKLES3000. Thank you so much for the reviews! Ok so here is chapter 30!**

**P.S HAPPY 30TH CHAPTER ANNIVERSARY!**

**P.P.S Sibuna270 (Shannon) created her outfit for this chapter.**

Alex's Pov

'Hey.' I said. 'Look who's in a better mood.' I said pushing the final cart of pies n the kitchen.

'What's with all the pies?' Alesia asked bouncing around.

'Well, if you must know, there's the annual prank contest, and Alfie and Jerome wanted to work with pies so I got some.' I said picking up a random pie. 'This is a banana cream pie.' I said.

All of a sudden Alesia grabbed the pie out of my hands and started eating it, staring off into space.

'Alesia?' I asked. She ignored me. 'Alesia?' again she ignored me. 'ALESIA!' I screamed and she looked up. 'Yes?' she asked.

'I'm going to have to take it from you.' I asked but she turned around shielding the pie from me. 'I'm need the pie Alesia.' I said quietly, she could be one of the smartest people in the world but she always was just so… randomly random.

'Please, Alesia the pie, I need it.' I said reaching for it. 'Fine.' She said and shoved the pie in my face and skipped next to Nina laughing. That girl is gonna get it now.

'You wanna play, fine, let's play.' I throw the pie out of my hand, but unfortunately she ducked and it slammed rIght into Nina's face. 'OOOOOO!' Alesia said laughing.

Amber then walked in with a pink camcorder in hand. By the looks of it, it is recording. 'Hey what all the –ahh!' Amber shrieked as Nina aimed for me but hit Amber instead.

' Hey! Nina!' she took the pie, threw it and it landed right in Alesia's face. But instead of getting a pie, she started to giggle. Autumn, Shannon Brittany joined in too, starting to pick up pies and throw them at any people who walked in.

Soon every one came through the door and got hit in the face with a pie, well looks like I'm going back to the store.

Nina's Pov

Now that everyone is covered in pie, I notice Fabian next to me. 'Hey Fabes I said starting to laugh along with Alesia.

'Hey.' He said putting his finger on my face, and wiped off what looks like key lime pie.

Without thinking I kissed him on his pie covered cheek, and slapped another pie in his face.

'That's it!' he screamed and threw me over his shoulder. 'Fabes, put me down!' I said not being able to stop the laughter. I started banging on his back, begging for him to put me down. I cant stop the continuous laughter. He then threw me down on the couch, and began laughing along with me. Then before either of us could tell, our lips were against each other until…

'NO FREAKY SNEAKY!' came from the kitchen… Alex.

I blushed through my pie and walked back to the kitchen to see everyone cleaning off their faces.

'That… was … awesome!' Alfie screamed, slapping a high- five with Jerome.

~After clean up, watching TV~

'My mom would kill me if she knew what we just did.' Alesia exclaimed.

'Where is your mom anyway?' I asked.

'Oh, she's on at this reunion, for the sorority she was in, like, when she was 20.' Alesia said popping some pop corn in her mouth.

'What about your brother?' Alex asked.

'At my dad's, he has to go on this week long tour for football, he's playing a bunch of different games, my dad's going with them.' Alesia explained.

We are watching Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, one of my favorite shows, munching on pop corn in the living room.

'Let's get some sleep, today's been a long day.' Joy said covering herself completely in blankets.

'Agreed.' Shannon said and shut her eyes.

Soon my eyes began to flutter close to, taking me away into pleasant dreams.

~Next Morning~

'Get up sleepy heads!' Alesia and Brittany's voices ran through the house and a pillow hit me hard against the head.

'Really guys?' I asked sitting up.

'Yes really.' Brittany said hitting me again with a pillow.

'We have a big day ahead of us so….. get up!' Alesia said hitting me with the pillow yet again while as Brittany was constantly hitting Autumn the head.

'5 more minutes.' Autumn said and threw the pillow back.

Everyone stirred awaked, rubbing their heads from being pounded with pillows.

'Rise and shine! Lets get up people; I want to do something today.' Alesia said skipping around, being ever so happy.

'Like what?' Shannon said getting up and grabbing some cereal.

'Like…. Going downtown!' Alesia and Brittany sung at the same time.

'That sounds fun!' Amber squealed fully awake now.

'Yeah! We could go to the Underground or go in the CNN center or go have a picnic at Piedmont Park.' Alesia started to say.

'The picnic sounds cool… but it's snowing…' Shannon said finishing off her orange juice.

'Well you're from England and New Jersey you can take the cold.' Sleepy Autumn said groggily referencing to my house mates and Shannon.

'Ok… well you better get ready, it's a hour long drive… in snow, so come on.' Alesia said already half way up the stairs, this will be fun.

~ After all the dressing~

We finally finished getting ready all sat down stair and waited on the boys. I am wearing a gray jacket, jeans, a gray nit hat and gray ankle boots. Amber is wearing a pink jacket, white jeans, a pink knit hat, pink Australian Uggs, and pink ear muffs. Patricia is wearing a black jacket, black boots, black jeans, and a black knit hat. Mara is wearing a green jacket, green boots, jeans, and black earmuffs. Joy is wearing a tan jacket, tan boots, jeans, and a tan knit hat. Alesia is wearing a brown leather jacket, a blue flourish tank top underneath, black boots, jeans, and a brown knit hat. Alex is wearing a black jacket, black jeans, and converse with heels, and knowing her she's bound to fall. Brittany is wearing a white jacket, ankle boots, and jeans. Autumn is wearing a dark blue jacket, jeans, and emu Australian boots. An finally Shannon, who is wearing a pink sweater with a pink flourish tank top underneath, jeans, brown boots, a pink sweater, and black jacket, and a black and pink knit hat.**(Outfits on profile)**

The boys finally came down, and we went outside, the sky dropping light snow.

'Ok, there are two SUV's we can take, each with 7 seats… I'll drive and I'll take Alex, Shannon, Brittany, Autumn, Joy, and Patricia with me. Nina, since you're the only other one who drives on the right side of the rode, here.' Alesia said tossing me the keys. 'You will take they boys, Amber and Mara, ok?' she said waling toward the car.

'Yea.' I said walking toward the other car.

I wonder what's stored ahead.

**Ok so I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been doing this piece by piece so yeah. I can't wait for the next chapter so it'll appear soon, please review. It's the magic… potion that makes me update super fast, so please click the review button as if your life depended on it, it means the world to me when I get reviews…**

**Random stuff below…**

**Random question: What if the world's sweatiest man too his deodorant, shoved it in your mouth, and said "TASTE MY SWEAT, BE THE SWEAT, BECOME THE SWEAT!" and then kissed you on the fore head, then slapped, you and started running away? Tell me in your review!**

**Thanks guys… please review, I love you all and thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**

**~Fabina43va**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey, hey, hey! How's it going? I'm watching Jersey Shore when I say "Hey maybe I should update!" so here we go. I loved your answers to my random question. I asked my mom and she said 'Um I'm not going to answer that, because its not going to happen…' in a really weird voice, but that's not the point. Because it could happen… anyway here are the dedications to my darling reviewers.**

**Dedications: Sibuna270, Hannah Banana 1456, Ally babyy3, Fabes999 and Autumn Reign. Than you so much guys. You are awesome people for the day! Ok here is chapter 31!**

Nina's Pov

All the girls piled into Alesia's car, as the boys, Mara and Amber walked into mine.

'You know the way down town right?' Alesia asked about to drive off. Honestly, no, I forgot it since I've been in England. I shook my head no.

'Ok, well follow me.' She said and the I pulled out the drive way getting behind her car.

She then drove off.

There is no traffic because of the snow, so we're almost half way there when Alesia takes a sharp turn to the right, and I cant see her anymore.

'Where'd she go?' Amber asked from the back seat.

'I don't know let me call her.' I said turning down the radio.

2 rings later she answers.

'Hello.' She sang from the other line.

'Hey where did you guys go?' I asked.

'Wait a second… can have a caramel mocha , what do you guys want?' she asked, is she at …Starbucks.

After some muffling in the background she spoke up.

'And a hot chocolate, chocolate mocha, a cappacino, and 3 tall coffees.' Alesia said.

'Any sugar, cream?' somebody asked.

'One black, one 2 sugars, one 3 creams and four sugars.' Alesia said.

'Now what did you say Nina?' Alesia asked.

'Are you at Starbucks?' I asked in disbelief.

'Yes… I fall asleep all the time in car rides I need to stay awake. I'll be on the highway in a second.

A minute later she pulled out and started driving again.

~30 minutes later~

'We're here!' I called my half asleep friends.

The park is beautiful, nobody is here, and every inch is covered with snow.

'It's beautiful.' Amber breathed grabbing onto Alfie's arm.

'Yea it is!' I said grabbing Fabian's arm as well. I stuck out my tongue and let a piece of snow landed on it.

'I can never do that!' Alesia complained she stumbled and pulled Shannon and Autumn causing them to fall.

'Oops. She said getting up and brushing snow off her while Alex laughed.

'We brought ho chocolate and cookies.' Brittany said sitting in the snow. 'We'll sit here.' She said and began taking out the stuff after laying out the blanket.

'Let's play a game!' Alesia said.

'Like what?' Nina asked.

'Let's have a race, first one down and back up the hill wins.' Shannon suggested.

We all lined up and got ready to run.

'Go!' Alex screamed and we all too off.

I was in 2nd place , Alesia and Shannon following right behind me, Autumn and Brittany after them, and lastly Alex.

The boys were following the girls, because they kept on falling except Fabian who is in front of me.

'He's almost at the top of the hill.' I shrieked to myself. Without thinking I jumped and tackled him down and got back up and began running again.

'That's cheating!' I heard him laugh.

'There are no rules, so no cheating!' I screamed almost at the top. But then suddenly he grabbed me by the waist.

'Ok Fabian, that hurts.' I said stifling giggles.

He got off obviously worried.

'HA! Gotcha!' I screamed throwing a snow ball in his face and ran to the top.

'I am VICTORIOUS!' I screamed. Fabian then walked up with a smirk on his face, and a huge snow ball in his hand.

'Fabian!' I said giggling walking backward to a bench. He sat on the bench, ready to throw the snowball when I caught his hand. He tried to use his other had and soon I was pinning him down on the bench, restraining him from hitting me with the snowball.

I don't know who leaned in first, but our lips are now together, moving in sync, his warm lips warming me completely despite the fact that its 28 degrees out here.

My hands are on his chest, as I feel his chest go up and down.

'Guys the hot choco- Autumn and Alex said coming over but stopped instantly.

'Oops, sorry.' Autumn said and pulled Alex away.

'Come on…' I said reluctantly getting off of Fabian.

We walked over and saw them eating cookies, talking, and drinking steamy cups of hot chocolate.

~After the lunch~

'Lets go ahead and head back.' Alex said seeing the snow getting harder.

'Really do we have to?' Autumn asked.

'Well if you want to buried in snow….' She said her voice trailing off.

'Aw pooey!' Alesia said and got right in the car. 'You coming?' she called and we all piled in the cars.

Fabian's Pov

~ An hour later~

We all walk into the house, praising the heat. The boys sat down in the living room watching TV while the us girls go in a group.

'So is he a good kisser?' Alex asked. We all looked at her for a second but then all the girls gazes turned towards me.

'Um… yes, they're very soft, warm, and-'Ok! Do go all Ms. Erotica **(I hope you know what erotic means)**.'

'Well lets just see.' Alesia said getting up and walked up to Fabian, she then poked his lips and sat back down. We all looked at her like she was crazy while Fabian looked just as confused.

I just shrugged, and he did the same turning back towards the TV.

Then I playfully hit Autumn and Alex.

'Hey! What was that for?' they asked rubbing their arms.

'You interrupted probably the best make out session I've ever had with Fabian.' I said.

'While why dot you go finish it?' Amber said wiggling her eyebrows.

Fabian's Pov

We were watching what Americans say as football on TV while the girls whisper, giggle, and glance at me.

'Follow me.' Nina whispered in my ear causing 1000 bolts of electricity to go down my spine. I didn't even see her.

'Oh hey Nin- but she interrupted me by pulling me by the collar….. this will be fun.

**Ok so I stayed up till… 2:00 writing this, so please review! I LOVE REVIEWS! So… please?**

**Any how I'll jut get write to the random stuff…**

**Random Question: What if Steve Urkel stole all the cheese in your house, got on top of the roof of your house and started playing his accordion, but then as you go up to say get up pink and purple unicorn ninjas come and threaten to hurt you with their rainbow sprinkles. What would you do? Tell me in your review!**

**Ok guys I was supposed to get off the computer 3 hours ago but I couldn't stay away from you… hahahaha**

**~Fabina43va**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, hey, hey! So your probably like "I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" because I haven updated in so long, well I'm sorry. I wanted to update I while ago but I was at ,y dad's house and for some odd reason he doesn't trust me with his computer, probably because the last one broke… not that it was my fault.**

**ANYWAY I just had to update, so that is why you see this chapter, so yeah… ok on with the wonderful dedications, the wonderful dedications of oz. You know… like wonderful wizards, the wonderful wizards of oz. If you don't now what I'm talking about well… this makes me feel sad that I didn't use a better way to announce my dedications… I'm just going to shut up now.**

**Dedications: Ally babyy3, Sibuna270, Fabes999, HoAgirl, and India'TeamStarkid'J. Thank you guys sooo much! If I could, I would give you a bunch of… cheese? If you don't like cheese settle for a hug anyway I'm done with my talking , lets get to the story.**

Nina's POV

I pulled Fabian into the guest room and closed the door and stood in front of him. He smiled nervously and I stepped closer, than felt a hot tear roll down my cheek.

'Nina, what's wrong?' he said coming closer.

'Well, the reason why I too up here, is because well, I needed a way to make sure the girl wouldn't eavesdrop. I don't want them to see me like this.' I said wiping away the tears.

'Nina?' he said sitting me down on the bed. 'What's up?' he asked with concern in his voice.

'Trudy called me; about an hour after we got back from the park…she told me that Gran's funeral is tomorrow… I can't do it, I'm not ready to say good bye.' I said tears blurring my vision.

'Nina, I'm so sorry.' Fabian said sitting next to me and hugging me, then the tears poured.

Besides the fact that I'm so torn down because of Gran's funeral, being right next to Fabian, in his arms, soaking his shirt… is where I needed to be, always.

'You think maybe we could do what we were doing before?' I asked after 10 minutes of crying.

He held my chin and pressed his lips against mine.

'Aw, happy ending!' I heard someone squeal from outside the door.

'This is cuter then Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, or anything!' some one else whispered outside, so much for privacy.

I separated from Fabian and walked towards the door, opened it and 4 girls fell to the floor, Amber, Autumn, Alesia, and Shannon.

'Really guys?' I asked feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

I saw Amber with her camera, which recently became her new accessory, and the other girls stand up.

'We couldn't resist!' Shannon explained. 'You two are adorable.' She said.

'Like two teddy bears.' Alesia said nodding.

'Go.' I laughed pointing towards downstairs.

'Fine, but can I'm going to give you some music to set the mood.' She said and turned on Sex Therapy by Robin Thicke.

'Of all songs you choose this one?' I asked feeling my face getting hotter, if that's possible.

'Your welcome.' She said simply setting it in the dock and walking out.

They all walked downstairs closing the door. I sat down to Fabian at the top of the bed and snuggled against his chest, I can just feel the heat radiating off of him, making me warm on this cold winter night.

Then Fabian began singing…

**Stressed out, wound up over worked, wound up, unleash what you got, let's explore your naughty side.**

**Follow me where we go, we don't need no bread crumbs, cant you see baby, you're the only one.**

**You are among the few hot women,let be your medicine, cause I only got one thing on my mind, I'll be your valentine and baby fly away. **

**It's your body, we can yell if you want to, loud if you want to, scream if you want to, just let me love, lay right here girl, don't be scared of me, give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy. **

**Its your body, we'll go hard, if you want to, as hard as you want to, soft if you want to, just let me love, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy, give you sex therapy, give sex therapy…**

His voice continued, and I became hot, a comfortable hot, this had to be the most awkward song ever, but Fabian just kept singing, so to make it less awkward I begin to sing along.

**Whoa (4x) **

**Whoa(4x)**

**Baby less all for you to do is let your body be  
>I'll lick you down and make you feel like you 'bout it 'bout it<br>Ha ha ha ha ha ha, the doctor's here for you  
>Take you like Twilight I'll bite your neck<br>You don't have to stay in the rain I'll get you wet, yeah  
>Push you up against the wall, turn you out and turn you on<br>Eh eh whoa**

**It's your body, we can yell if you want to, loud if you want to, scream if you want to, just let me love, lay right here girl, don't be scared of me, give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy. **

**Its your body, we'll go hard, if you want to, as hard as you want to, soft if you want to, just let me love, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy, give you sex therapy, give sex therapy.**

**Whoa (4x) **

**Whoa(4x)**

**Whoa(4x)**

**Yea(4x)**

**Girl, it's your body we can do whatever you like  
>Girl, it's your body we can do whatever you like<br>It's your body we can ride and rock and roll  
>Ride and rock and roll<br>Ride and rock, oh oh oh oh**

**It's your body, we can love if you want to  
>Loud if you want to, scream if you want to<br>Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me  
>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy<strong>

**It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to  
>As hard as you want to, soft as you want to<br>Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy  
>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy<strong>

**Shawty, shawty it's your body we can do can do can do**

**Shawty, shawty it's your body we can do (Sex therapy) whatever you like  
>Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me<br>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy…**

**(a/n: song on profile or you can look it up on YouTube)**

And then we were kissing, my hands found his chest as his found my waist. Our lips started moving in sync, and soon his tongue trailed my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth open, gladly letting it in. After 5 minutes of making out we separated and I started string in his eyes. He has to be the most wonderful guy ever… he always will be.

'You're amazing, I love you.' I said quietly.

'I love you too.' He said kissing my nose. We stood up and walked out downstairs.

As soon as we got down stairs , everyone turned their attention towards us.

'I heard you guys we tongue wrestling in there.' Patricia said with a smirk. It's true, so in response we shrugged and plopped on the couch.

Alfie's Pov

After a while we all separated again, weirdly separating between boys and girls.

'So… about the prank competition, Jerome is doing something with Patricia, I'll go with out Alex to get the pies, I don't want to go alone, and there is no way Amber would go.' I explained, mainly to Jerome.

'Cool.' Jerome said.

'So Fabian…' Mick said turning his focus towards Fabian. 'How was the snogging upstairs?' Mick said smiling.

'Good.' Fabian said blushing so obviously it was something more.

'Good? Fabian you look like a tomato, there must be more.' I interrogated.

Fabian only got redder and looked down, smiling.

Nina and Fabian are really made for each other, oh no, I'm tuning into Amber…

Amber's Pov

You will not believe what I just heard! Alfie said that he wants to go out with Alex instead of me! He likes her!

~_Flashback~_

_I was looking for my bracelet when I overheard the boys talking…_

"_I'm going out with Alex…" then yada yada yada. _

_~End of Flashback~_

So basically he likes her! I'm going to tell this witch that no matter how alien obsessed he is, he is mine and will always be!

I stand up, a little shaky for being on the ground, and walk towards Alex.

She's sitting down watching T.V, inhaling a bag of chips, and occasionally laughing at Alesia and Autumn's attempt to stand on their heads.

'How dare you steal my man?' I confronted her.

'What?' she said for once putting down the chips.

'How… dare… you … STEAL MY MAN!' I said trying to speak like Patricia.

'I have no idea what your talking about.' She said standing up.

'Oh you don't, well let me refresh your memory, you stole Alfie away, with your pranking ways!' I screamed.

'You're crazy!' she said and with out thinking I smacked my hand across her face.

'You just smacked me!' she gasped holding her cheek.

'Yea… and you stole Alfie away from me.' I said a matter-o-factly.

'Shut up.' She said and slapped me back. This is going to get really ugly, really fast.

**Now I stop and keep you guys fantasizing about what is to happen next… I'm super tired, well not really but my mom wants the computer! But I hope you want a fast update cause I'll give you one because…. IT'S FALL BREAK! I'm happy about that, anyway random question below.**

**Random question: What if a Santa Clause imposter busted in your home and started thrown various nuts at you, for example, the cashew, pistachio, or…pecan. TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**OHHHHH PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE…. REVIEW! They make me giddy… the good kind of giddy where I update super fast so please if you have a heart and would like to give me some love on this story I beg you to review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok guys…I'M BACK! So I'm super sorry! I had the perfect opportunity to update yesterday but my computer crashed two times and erased it… twice :( But I felt so guilty for not updating so this is why you see this chapter so lets get on to the dedications after I sing That '70's show theme song.**

**Hanging out…down the street. The same old thing…we did last week. Not a thing to do… but talk to you…WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT,WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT! I LOVE WISCONSIN!**

**Who's from Wisconsin? I'm not but one day I'm gonna visit, it's on my To Do list o on with the dedications.**

**Dedications: India'TeamStarkid'J, Ally babyy3, Sibuna270, TICKLES3000, Fabes999, AlexandraBiebs, SibunaMT and HoAgirl. I love you guys, you're are super sweet! **

**And a special thanks to Thalia Marie Grace who said this story was awesome in her story so thanks to her too. All of you are officially AWESOME!**

**Now on to the story…**

Alesia's Pov

What is happening to the world we live in? The one filled with rainbows and bunnies? One second Alex is munching on some chips and laughing, next thing you know she is having a slap fight with Amber.

'What's going on?' the boys said waling over to us.

'A fight.' Autumn stated simply.

'What?' Fabian asked.

'Amber is fighting with Alex about Alex stealing Alfie.' Brittany said.

'What is she talking about?' Alfie asked Amber.

'As if you don't know!' Amber screamed.

'This is stupid, listen Amber I don't like-

'Shut up!' Amber screamed looking furious. But worse so did Alex.

'Don't tell me to shut up!' Alex screamed and pushed Amber into the table behind her. 'You prissy, pink, slut!' Alex screamed again and slapped her again.

Then there was pure chaos. Amber began slapping Alex over and over while Alex got some scissors and started to grab Amber's hair long enough to cut it. Every one started trying to rip them apart but the girls.

But me… uh no thanks. I'll just sit here in this corner until this matter is resolved. But then I jumped up and started singing loudly…

'WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS, WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS," I began to sing waving my arms every where and soon Autumn, Shannon, and Brittany began to sing along. And all the commotion stopped and they stared at us like we were crazy, at least it all stopped.

'Listen…' Nina finally spoke. 'This whole thing is ridiculous… Amber where did you get the idea that Alfie likes Alex?' she said.

'Well… I was looking for my bracelet when I heard Alfie say he wanted to out with Alex!' Amber said screamed while glaring at Alfie.

'I never said that.' Alfie said drawing closer. 'What I said was I am going out with Alex to go get the pies because I didn't want to go alone.' Alfie explained.

'Wh-what?' Amber asked. She crawled into a ball and started to trace the scratches made from her and Alex's fight.

'Amber… I would never say anything like that… I love you… and I'm the lucky to have anyone like you…' he said sounding…hurt.

'Oh boo! I'm so sorry!' Amber squealed wrapping her arms around his neck, engulfing him and a hug. 'And Alex?' she said turning to Alex. 'I'm sorry… is there a chance you could ever forgive me?' she said.

Alex's face is grim, hard, and full of hatred. But soon enough her lips spread into a wide smile.

'Why not?' she laughed giving Amber a one armed hug.

Today has been the longest day ever!

Brittany's Pov

Everything began to calm down and we all began to watch TV when I got a text from Thalia.

_Hey, can u guys come 2 the skating rink…I wanna meet Nina's foreign friends and I'm all alone :'(_

I quickly replied.

_Sure… let me as_

I got up and walked over to Nina. She is playing with the hem of her jacket, singing along to the cheesy commercial.

'Nina?' I asked and she looked up. 'Do you want to go to the skating rink? Thalia texted and she wants us to all come.' I said. 'I haven't gone in a while… since Friday. Plus it'll be fun.' I finished and she looked up after a moment of silence.

'Sure.' She said simply and stood up. 'Hey guys, do you want to go skating?' she asked. They all turned their heads and nodded excitedly. 'Cool, well we should leave now, it's 7 and they close at 11.' She said already putting on her shoes.

We all piled into the same cars we took when going down town and began to drive. Then I texted.

_On our way :D_

Nina's Pov

_I'm going to have fun tonight, I'm going to have fun tonight. _I kept repeating my head as we entered the skating rink. I need to have fun tonight. I've been really depressed lately and like Brittany said it will be fun…

I mean… what better place to have fun on a Saturday night than the skating rink?

We picked up our skates and walked back to our seats.

'Ew! I cant wear these!' Amber screamed holding the skates by the shoe laces and pinching her nose.

'Why not?' I asked trying not to laugh.

'Because, they don't go with my outfit and they stink!' she said.

'Why don't you buy some then?' Autumn said pointing to skate shop.

'Oooh, thanks!' she said and ran to the shop.

Two minutes later she came out with hot pink skates with sparkly laces.

'Ready to go boo?' she asked wobbling on them trying to stay up right.

'Yeah!' he said standing up and they skated towards the floor.

'Ready?' I asked Fabian after standing up myself. I was a pretty good skater if I do say so myself and I'm eager just to get on the floor.

'Yea.' He said getting up.

I too his hand and lead him toward the floor and sitting on the floor pouting, is Amber.

This will be fun.

**Ok guys, I beg of you not to hate me. My computer crashed TWICE not once but TWICE and I had to re write it. So it takes a while. Anyway I hop you like this chapter… RANDOM QUESTION BELOW!**

**Random question: What would you do if a nerd from the future started throwing bake potato chips at you and then he said "MOMMA!" and a huge sumo wrestler came out and started throwing baby powder at you? Tell em in your review!**

**I love you all and thanks for being so patient :)**

**Love always, **

**~Fabina43va**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok guys, I know it's been forever since I updated, but school is murdering me! We have so much work! Anyways I just wanted to update because I miss you guys… you're my internet family. Anyway I'm going to just get to the dedications.**

**Dedications: Daughter of wise Athena, Sibuna270(special note for you at the end), Ally babyy3, Thalia Marie Grace (no it was not a coincidence) , Fabes999, Fabina3333, SunnySaranghae, India'TeamStarkid'J, and NINAXFABIAN. Thank you so much guys it means a lot. You all are amazing! **

**Ok lets get to chapter 34!**

Fabian's Pov

After 30 minutes of skating with Nina and Amber falling every two seconds, we all decided to sit down and eat.

'Hey!' a girl said skating over.

'Hey!' Nina said jumping up over to the girl. After they hugged Nina turned towards us.

'Guys, this is Thaila.' Nina said excitedly.

'Hi.' We all chimed in, well except for the ones who knew her.

'So… what are you guys doing down here in Georgia?' Thaila said plopping down next to Alesia.

'It's for school, we'll be leaving after Halloween.' Nina said taking a sip of her soda.

'Cool, well- 'Thalia it's time to leave.' Said a lady from across the skating rink.

'Really?' he asked herself looking said. 'Well guys, maybe I'll see you on Halloween, yeah?' she said standing up.

'Yeah.' We all said as she stood.

'See you later Nines,' Thaila said giving Nina and the other girls hug as well. 'And it was nice to meet you guys.' She said smiling and skating away.

'Well guys, lets skate some more.' Shannon said as she stood.

We all stood and skated back onto the floor.

~Hours of Skating later…~

After skating for a while, we decided to leave. We're all tired, and we'll have to wake up early tomorrow.

We all got onto the couch, Nina snuggled against my chest. The world darker, as my eyes became heavier and heavier…

~20 minutes later~

A loud shriek came from the kitchen, and I saw that Nina wasn't by my side, I stood up and went to the kitchen.

Alesia, Autumn, Shannon, and Alex were in the kitchen all laughing. Alesia on the floor, holding a stuffed elephant to her chest, Autumn holding a cookie in her hand, on the floor as well, Shannon with a surprised look on her face, with a cup of juice in her hand, and Alex whose face was wet and looked mad.

'The juice was old.' Shannon said, noticing my confused expression.

'Uh… yeah, have you seen Nina?' I asked.

'No… did you see her get up?' Shannon asked.

'No, I fell asleep and she's not here anymore…' I said.

'Did she tell you?' Autumn asked.

'I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know…' I said.

'Excuse me Mr. Cranky Pants.' Autumn said.

'I'm sorry it's just-' I think I know where she is…' Alesia said and the girls shared glances. Worry and sadness in their eyes. 'Check the neighbor hood playground… she goes there when she's sad.' She finished.

'Ok…' I said getting my coat and walking out the door.

The air was biting cold, hitting my face like shards of glass.

'Nina?' I said walking around the playground, the air was all silent, except for the faint squeak of the swings. I walked over and saw Nina… crying, buring her face in her hands.

'N-nina?' I said quietly. She looked up, her face red and her eyes puffy.

'Oh, Fabian!' she said wiping away her tears. 'What's up?' she said, failing at trying to seem happy.

'Are you ok?' I asked ignoring the question.

'Yeah… why wouldn't I be?' she said he voice quieting.

I stepped forward and sat on the swing next to her.

'I know when something's wrong…' I said brushing her hair out of her face. She looks beautiful, as always, despite how sad she looks.

'I'm just…' she began to say before breaking down in my arms, quickly coming to my swing. 'Mmmmmph.' She said into my jacket.

'What?' I laughed. She looked up.

'I said I love you.' She said sniffling.

'I love you too.' I said and I leaned down slowly and pressed my lips to hers…bliss.

Nina's Pov

Fabian's lips are soft. Soft like his voice when he says he loves me…. My hands found his chest, as his hands found my waist, pulling me closer. All the problems seemed to drift away. Just me. Him. Us. And I cant imagine it any other way.

**Ok guys… I know this is short, it's the shortest chapter I've ever read but I'm so sleepy! I've been so busy :P. Anyway SIBUNA270, can ypu send me those outfits you want me use for the funeral, thanks. :)**

**Has anyone heard the single by the WooWoos? They are so good. Good job Mara… I mean Tasie. Anyway please review I'm sorry for the long wait but I have so much work to be done, I'll update as fast as I can, I hope you understand.**

**Random question: What if your home work became a paper monster and started to sing the alphabet to you? Tell me in you review!**

**I love you guys so much! Please review, they mean a lot, and I've been so busy, there are the only thing that don't make me quit on this story. Anyway I'll update fast. Until next time….**

**~Fabina43va**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ok guys…. I'm back! So first off I wont you to know that obviously the last chapter wasn't my best… thanks anyway for the super sweet reviews. :) Well the reason why it wasn't that good and long is because I was working on a project at the time I wrote it and just wanted to update because it had been so long. But anyway I really am excited about this chapter. Ok, so here are the dedications.**

**Dedications: Thalia Marie Grace- I mean that I did it on purpose! I want your name in the story:), Fabes999, Ally babyy3, Fabes24, Sibuna270, HoAgirl, NINAXFABIAN, and SadrianaCheaks. You all are so awesome! You guys make me so happy, and I loves ya all X)**

**Thank you all so much, it really makes a lot, you guys seriously make my day.**

**Anyway here we go!**

Nina's Pov

We separated and smiled at each other, for a while. After all the crying I must not look the best in the world.

'I must look horrible.' I said to Fabian, laughing at my own statement.

'You look beautiful.' He said, his voice now in a whisper.

I felt my mouth spread into a smile as I stood up, shakily from sitting for so long, and took Fabian's hand into mine.

'We should probably get back, before we get pneumonia.' I laughed.

He stood up as well, and began strolling back towards the house.

Before we could even ring the doorbell, someone opened up the door, pulling us in. It took us a couple minutes for us to realize the two very excited girls standing in front of us, Alesia and Shannon.

'So?' Shannon questioned.

'So?' I mocked back, trying hard not to blush.

'What were you two love birds doing out there? Its freezing out there… there must have been _something _to keep you so warm.' Alesia said, bouncing in place.

We just stood there, our faces getting only a darker shade, Fabian's mimicking the same deep red as mine.

'Ooooo!' they sang. 'Fabian and Nina sitting in a tree, F-U-C…K-I-S-S-I-N-G !' they sang giggling.

'Shut up!' I said slapping them on the arms, getting hotter if possible. 'Bed, NOW!' I ordered sounding like Victor.

'Ok…. MOM, Night.' Shannon said slipping into her covers.

'Nitey nite!' she said slipping into her covers on the couch as well.

'Lets get to bed, today has been a really long day.' I said slipping into the covers.

'Night.' He said getting into the covers as well.

'Night.' I replied simply and dosed off to a dreamless sleep.

~Next Day~

'Get up!' someone screamed in my ears. 'Get up!' they said shaking me.

'Nina… we're going to be late for the funeral.' The person said. Me soon recognizing it was Amber.

'Fine.' I said throwing the blankets aside and getting up.

Today's the day, I have to say good bye.

Without thinking a walked clumsily up stairs and into the shower, the steam of the heat engulfing me.

After my long shower I got out, and started digging through my suit case looking for my dress I had bought.

'Where is it!' I asked myself, and then saw it on the bed.

I took it an slipped it on, grabbed my purse, and put on my heels, and walked down to meet the rest of the girls. (**Outfit on profile) **

The girls were all dressed up in their dresses, and the boys wearing their suits and their ties. **(Girls outfits on profile and boys are just wearing black suits with ties, sort of like Brad's outfit at the KCA's)**

'Ready?' I said forcing a small smile.

The all nodded silently and we all got into the car, Trudy in the driver's seat.

'Oh dearies, I've missed you so much!' she said giving each of us a hug.

She's been like a mother to me…

We all piled in the van, and she drove off hurriedly.

~10 minutes of disturbing silence later~

We pulled up to the grand church, that also had the cemetery Gran was to be buried in. My hands began to get clammy, and I wiped them on my dress before absentmindedly grabbing Fabian's hand, squeezing it for reassurance.

He squeezed back, sending electricity up my arm, just adding to the shocks that waved through me from being next to him.

We walked up to the old church, my heels causing an echoing sound that send shivers up my spine. Old friends of Gran were crying as they walked in, and I couldn't help but feel the stinging of my eyes as tears threatened to fall.

'No.' I whispered to my self, rubbing away the tears quickly. Earlier this morning I promised myself that I would only cry 10 tears today… too many have been shed. And if I let them all fall before I can even enter the church, there is no way I'll survive the whole ceremony.

The others walked, me following them, making sure there was no sign of me crying.

A devastated looking woman ran up to me, and gave me a big hug almost suffocating.

'Aunt Carol …' I coughed out. She isn't my real aunt but a really close friend of Gran's. My Gran used to always say they were just like sisters.

'Oh honey! I'm so sorry about your Gran! She too was like a sister to me.' She said squeezing me only tighter.

'Aunt- Aunt Carol, these are my friends from England.' I coughed out as she released me from her hug.

'Hello children! It's nice to finally get to meet you!' she said wrapping them into a hug.

'So?' she said letting them go, making all their faces flush. 'Is this that your boyfriend?' she said pointing to Fabian, while poking me in the side.

'Yes…' I said laughing, my face reddening yet again.

'Awe he's so cute!' she said pinching his cheeks, causing the rest to laugh.

'Ok… well I'm going to head inside, the ceremony is about to start.' She said walking ahead and walking swiftly through the door.

'Let's go.' Alex said and walked in the church, us all following her.

'We we walked in the church and I separated and walked up to the deacon.

'Um, excuse me sir…' I said tapping his shoulder. The bald man turned towards me, his glasses barely falling off his nose.

'Yes?' he said in a goofy tone.

'Could we not play any sad music?' I said politely.

'No sad music? At a funeral?' he asked cocking his head and twisting his mustache between his thumb and index finger.

'Please?' I said, hoping that might just help…

'Well… I don't see why not.' He said now running his hands through his imaginary hair.

'Thank you!' I said smiling and walked away, seeing the rest in a line waiting to see Gran in the coffin. My face quickly became crestfallen as I joined the others. We had to get in pairs, so it was, Patricia and Jerome, Alex and Joy, Brittany and Shannon, Mick and Mara, Alesia and Autumn, Amber and Alfie, and Fabian and I.

Music, now leaving its mourning stage to a more up beat tempo. I saw Autumn and Alesia dancing in place to the music, Amber bouncing in place and my mouth widened into a smile.

The line got shorter and shorter until I am next in line to see her.

Alfie and Amber quickly walked away; Amber's face red, tears running down her face.

I walked up, closing my eyes, and opened to see Gran. Lying lifeless in the coffin, a smile still on her face. Another tear slipped down my cheek as we walked away to sit on the second row. 2.

'So now we will take a moment of silence to remember Ms. Martin.' A man said causing us all to quiet.

What seemed like hours of waiting he spoke again, and began talking about her life, and how good of a woman she was…

Moments passed and it is so quiet on the church, I can hear my own heart beat. It so unsettling I feel is though I could burst at any moment now.

'Now I would like for Nina Martin to come and say a few words in remembrance of her grandmother.' He said getting off the podium and turning towards me, along with the rest of the church.

Reluctantly I stand, and walk towards the podium, almost tripping in these heels and begin to speak.

'Hi…My name is Nina Martin- My Gran was my guardian ever since my parents died. She loved me… she was always there for me and never gave up. She was strong, pretty, and one of the most amazing people you'll ever meet. She would fight the "monsters" that were in my closet, and help me with and problems I had. She really did care… you could say a million times that she is dead, but she will never be dead to me… and I'm just happy that I could get to spend my last moments with her… I would never ask for anything more.' I said wiping yet another 3 tears away. 'Thank you.' I said and walked off the stage, the claps becoming distant.

I sat down to Fabian and he smiled and I smiled back.

~ An hour later~

We all walked into the dining room to eat as the final song played and began to chime throughout the halls. The food displayed is gorgeous, obviously its Trudy's cooking. We began to wait in line when a man and women, looking in their 30's walked up to me, smiling.

'Um, Ms. Martin? Could we speak to you for a second?' she said, already turning her body to the other direction.

'Uh… sure.' I said forcing myself to let go of Fabian's hand… I really don't need the drama right now but for some reason, I feel like a lot is about to be packed on my shoulders.

**Like it? Huh? Do ya? Anyway I had a real good time writing this chapter and I hope you are glad you took the time to read this. It took a lot of work. Anyways I am really hype for the next chapter, so please give me reviews. I love them… a lot! And I like to feel good that I get to write something that entertains you guys, and its amazing to just be able to do something I love.**

**Anyways random question below!**

**Random question: Would you rather spend the night with a hobo or drink a giraffe poop smoothie? Tell me in your review.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE THE SWEETEST!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**! **

**Ok guys until next time, I'm Fabina43va saying… fudge rocket over the clown monkey!**

**~Fabina43va**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! I'm psyched to write this chapter because…. You'll just have to see. I'm so sleepy right now it's not even funny, so lets just get this thing started.**

**Dedications: Fabina3333, Sunny Saranghae, Chictionary,Sibuna270, ziggyxhoaxmusic, India'TeamStarkid'J, Fabes999, TICKLES3000, NINAXFABIAN, Ally babyy3. Thanks guys you guys are sooooo awesome! **

**Ok guys…here we go.**

Nina's Pov

I walk reluctantly behind 2 strangers, and for some reason, I know this can't be good…

'Hi, my name is Detective McCoy and this is my partner Detective Massey.' She stated simply taking my hand and shaking it.

'Hi…' I said, mainly because I don't know what to say, what else is there to say?

'Well… we stumbled across the case of your grandmother's death- 'It was just a car accident and a heart attack.' interrupted.

'No… it wasn't. The doctors didn't tell you?' the man said looking confused.

'Tell me what?'' I said trying hard to subside the truth that was about to come, Gran's death not being an accident, but a homicide.

'You're Gran was injected with some type of stimulant that affects the heart to stay at a steady beat, the heart was affected and that's how she had the heart attack.' Dectective McCoy said looking down at her shoes.

'Oh… well have you found who did it?' I said holding back tears.

'No… we have footage of the scene, 2 men, entering the car, a scream.' Detective Massey says stepping back as if I might react physically. But no, I stand there, my hands clenching together behind my back, biting my tongue as if it might stop the chance of crying, but yet another tear falls, and I look down, letting it fall to the floor.

'Do you have any, I don't know, clues?' I said the word reminding me of Sibuna

'No, but we'll check the place of the scene, and all the tapes again…' McCoy said.

'Well can I see the tapes mayb-'NO!' they screamed, making everyone in the room look at them.

'Against the rules…' they said in unison, more quietly, of course.

'So….' I said, this is becoming awkward.

'Yea… so we just thought we'd let you know.' They said smiling and I began to walk back towards the others.

'Thanks for telling.' I said trying my best to smile.

As soon as they turned around, I pretty much raced towards Sibuna and Joy who knows where the others went.

'Where are the others?' I asked as I reached them.

'Mick wanted to eat, so of course Mara followed, and Alesia, Autumn, Alex, Brittany, and Shannon all went to go see if they could have some good music on.' Jerome explained.

'Oh…' I smiled as Party Rock Anthem began to play from the speakers.

'So what was that all about.' Fabian asked, obviously talking about the detectives.

'Well they said that Gran's death wasn't an accident.' I said softly.

'Thing is..when I asked them if I could see the tapes with the recording of what happened,they freaked out.' I explained.

'Why do we need the tape anyways?' Amber asked.

'Because, well, I feel as if there keeping something from me, like they're not telling me the whole truth.' I say.

'So how are we going to get this tape.' Joy asked.

'We're going to have to…steal it.'Nina said.

'Does that mean….' Alfie said already eagerly putting his hand over his eye.

'I guess so… Sibuna.' I said following Alfie's action, everyone else mimicking, except for Jerome and Joy who just looked confused.

'Whaaaa?' she said. I guess I forgot that we never did initially let her nor Jerome into the club.

'I'll explain later, lets just eat before the others miss us.' I said, as we began to walk over to the food.

After we getting the food we sit down and begin to talk.

'So guys, we need to think of a time to get the tape, while we were up getting the food, I heard them say that they'll stay for the whole funeral and the burial in respect, so what time should we go?' I asked.

'Um… during the burial.' Amber asked.

'Well, I kind of want to go to that…' I said. 'How about afterwards, everyone will be dancing and we can assume they will be too, if not we can come up with an alibi to get them out…'I whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement, starting to eat their food.

Besides that this is about Gran's death, its glad to finally have a mystery back on our hands.

Joy's Pov

After all the eating we headed out towards the cemetery and all kept quiet, a rose being handed to each of us. I see Fabian's arm wrapped around Nina's waist and I cant help but be jealous, but not just of them, but of everyone. Can you blame me? I happen to be the only single one, and it's a serious put down when you see them all cuddling as we watch movies, or do anything for that matter.

But I won't-I can't- do anything, what I've done before has only brought pain in the house. To Nina and Fabian's relationship, Jerome and Patricia's, and even Mick and Mara's which I don't even know what I did… I guess it's just time to give up.

We each stand in line and walk pass the coffin where Nina's Gran lay. Nina goes up, softly places the rose on the coffin as she whispers goodbye, and I swear I feel tears escape my eyes, and its not even my grandmother!

After everyone finished we all walked towards the church, time to get this "Sibuna" thing started.

'Ok guys… are you ready?' Nina said she said walking towards the door where we had recently seen both detectives go.

'Sibuna.' We all said putting our hand over our eye…I wonder what'll happen, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

**Ok guys…. I'm ending it here but I'll try to update soon, this would be longer but I gotta get ready for school tomorrow. I promise to make the next chapter way longer than this, because I'm trying to make it about Halloween or something… anyways random question below.**

**Random question: What if your computer became a robot and threatened to eat you, but gave you a salt shaker as a peace treaty, than took it back and shook it in your eyes… that's one cranky computer. Tell me what you'd do in your review.**

**Ok guys, byeski!**

**~Fabina43va**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok guys, HAPPY DAY AFTER HALLOWEEN! So I promised myself that I would make this chapter about Halloween so I'm sort of in a hurry…but this will be the long so just wait…  
>Dedications: Ally babyy3, NINAXFABIAN, TICKLES3000, India'TeamStarkid'J, sibunaMT, HOAFAN4EVER, Fabes999, and, Thalia Marie Grace. Thank you so much guys! You all rock, and I hope you all become millionaires one day :) <strong>

**Here we go!**

Nina's Pov

We have been dancing for a while now, and still no sign of either of those cops. I saw them sneak up to the higher floor earlier today, so I'm guessing that's where they are keeping all the evidence.

'Guys, we need to come up with a plan.' I said, still dancing.

'Yeah, they haven't come yet.' Amber said, stating the obvious.

'I've got it!'Patricia cheered told us the plan, this should be good.

Amber and I walked quickly up the stairs, making sure not to make any noise. The only room in the hallway was dimly lit, and mumurs came from it.

Amber then stormed forward and slammed the door open, showing the two frightened cops.

'What are you guys doing up here?' Amber exclaimed using her acting skills precisely as planned.

'Excuse me?' Massey said, wiping the icing off his face onto a used napkin.

'Oh you know what I mean, you're missing the dancing! Not to mention, Ms. Martin's favorite thing to do!' Amber screamed, me nodding slightly. 'On top of that, its Halloween! Ms. Martin's second favorite holiday!'Amber said again, making a point, Halloween has come so quickly, I didn't even know it was Halloween.

'So what do you wa- 'I'll tell you what I want to do,' Amber interrupted. 'You are going to get off your lazy butts and enjoy that party!' she said pointing at the door.

Reluctantly they stood up, their faces pale as ever, and swiftly left for downstairs.

'Go.' I instructed as soon as they left.

We began to search all the drawers, cabinets, files, anything that could give us clues.

Then I saw it, I don't see how I have missed it. Paused on the TV a tape, Gran's car vibrating from the static.

Quickly I clicked the eject button and slip the tape into my bag.

'Let's go!' Amber said urgently, already half way out the door.

'Ok,' I said getting up. As soon as I stood up, my hand hit an envelope, making it fall. I had a sudden pull towards the envelope, but more importantly, what was held inside.

I quickly scanned at the labels on the front.

_Autopsy results- Martin, Esmeralda, L._

_Confidential _

_Dated: 10-28-11_

'Confidential?' I asked, making me only want to see what's inside even more.

I broke the seal of the package, and inside held something I never thought I'd see again.

The blue crystal… I'd completely forgotten about it.

I slipped the items in my bag and hurried out the room, Amber soon following me out the door.

I practically run down the stairs and start searching the room for Fabian.

'FABIAN!'I said out of breath as I try to dance casually.

'Hey, you find anything?' he asked smiling. I opened my bag and showed him the crystal and the tape.

'Is tha-'Yeah it is..' I said smiling at the small frown to appear on his face. 'And the worst part is…it was found in her body.' I said a whisper.

'So we'll check it later?' he said looking up.

'Yeah, I'll be right back.' I say and run to put my bag on a chair.

'Ok, we're going to slow it down…' the DJ said, who happened to be my great uncle. Enchanted started to play through the speakers. And I walked to the dance floor to meet Fabian.

'Would you like to dance.' He laughed as he spoke in a goofy tone.

'I'd love to.' I said copying the same voice. He placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I look up to his eyes and smile, as we sway.

Fabian has always been here for me, and that is one of the many reasons I love him. And now that I think about it, he's the only thing that has stopped me from giving up. And this where I want to be… forever.

I look back up to him and kiss him softly on the lips. We separate quietly and all of a sudden the familiar heat rushes to my cheeks.

'Thank you.' I say looking down.

'For what?' he said quietly.

'For being here for me.' I answered.

'Well, thank you.' He replied as the music continued to play as a background. 'For being you.' He said, and I couldn't help but smile.

The song finished and soon the funeral did as well. We all packed back into the car and before I could even tell, we've reached Alesia's house again.

'I'll be at the hotel if you need anything, we're leaving tomorrow so be at the airport at 3:00 AM.' Trudy said from the window as she backed out.

'3:00 AM?' Patricia protested. We just laughed and walked back into the house, Fabian and I going upstairs to look at the tape.

I put in the player and her car shown. The car doesn't even look like it has been in a car accident. For a few moments nothing happens, then 2 burley men come into the car, the car shakes, a long scream, and the men run off into the forest…weird.

'Pause it.' I said examining the scene. 'I knew it… look its on highway 92, I knew it looked familiar.' I said to Fabian, who nodded, 'Do you see that?' I said pointing the blue dust that trailed from where the men once were.

'Yeah… do you think its still thee?' Fabian asked me.

'Only one way to find out…' I said smiling. 'Sibuna?' I asked.

'Sibuna.' He said smiling back.

We walked back down stairs and saw something we didn't really expect, everyone changed from their clothes to costumes. Amber is a bunny, Mara is Beauty, Patricia is a witch, Joy is a vampire, Mick is the Beast, Jerome is Jack Skellington, and Alfie is a zombie, Alesia is a French mime, Autumn is a Eskimo, Shannon is a pirate, and finally Brittany is a maid.

'Guys we thought you were changing, get going.' Brittany said putting costumes in our hands.

'A rock star?' Fabian asked looking at the costume.

'Yes!' Amber squealed.

'Little red riding hood…' I mumbled.

'Yes, now the fall festival starts soon-'Wait, that's today?' I asked, I completely forgotten, and today is our only day to check out the new mystery.

'Duh, its always on Halloween now go.' Alex said shoving us up the stairs.

I changed into my costume and bumped into Fabian. His eyes grew 10 times their sixe as his jaw touched the floor.

'Nina-y-you- l-look- 'You look good too.' I interrupted blushing.

'Finally!' Alex said sounding exasperated. 'Now we can leave.'

'Ok so Alesia, Autumn, Shannon, Brittany, Mara and Mick In the first car, and I'll drive the rest.' I said winking at the others.

'Ok…. Well we should get going now.' Alesia said getting in the car.

Us-Sibuna- got in the other car and started driving behind the others as soon as they turned right, I turned left.

'Nina, where are we going?' Amber asked.

'We're going here… I said pulling up to the exact place where Gran was on the video, and still the blue dust was here.

'Do you see the trail?' I asked them, but, for some reason…they all shook their heads no. 'It's right there.' I said pointing to the very visible, glowing trail right ahead of us.

'Um Nina, I don't see anything.' Amber said.

'Oh… well let's go, I'll just follow what I can see.' I said walking ahead. It is dark, so it's the only thing I can see.

'I'm scared, it's so…dark out here' Amber complained.

'Look! The trail ends at this shed.' I explained. 'This has to be it.'

'Let's go.' Jerome said ,Patricia right behind him.

We all walk silently in the door, making sure not to make noise.

'Well, well, well…' a deep voice said in a mocking tone.

Two men step out, their eyes so vile, I'm afraid they could kill.

'We knew you would come chosen one… come have a seat, all of you.' One man said pointing us towards a corner.

Reluctantly we moved toward the corner and sat down, the cold floor, causing us all to shiver.

'Are you the guys who – 'Yes, you stupid girl….' He mumbled. That was uncalled for.

'What do you want from us?' Fabian asked.

'Well, to explain some things…for one your grandmothers death wasn't an accident,' he started.

'No kidding Sherlock.' Jerome and Patricia said at the same time, causing them to smile at each other.

'Shut up! As I was saying, we gave her something, a crystal like this one.' He said holding another blue crystal. 'Each one contains a demon; they make you do bad things… to yourself.' He said a smirk coming upon his face. 'The one your grandmother had…made her want to kill herself.' He said smiling.

'Kill herself?' I said, on the verge of crying again.

'You're sick…' Fabian said.

The second man came straight for us and pulled up Fabian, pushing him at the other man.

'I told you kids to shut up!' the man said holding the knife in his hand. He began to lightly graze Fabian's arm with the knife. 'NO!' I screamed, and Fabian punched the man in the face, making the man's nose bleed.

'Shit…Mark, hold this boy down.' He ordered. Carl dropped his knife automatically before running to grab Fabian, who was about to punch again.

'Got you.' The "leader" said before jabbing Fabian's arm with the knife, making Fabian's face to turn red, and clenching his teeth in pain.

'No...' I said, grabbing the knife.

'Nina, what do you think you're doing?' Patricia whispered.

I stood up and ran towards them, and with out thinking, I took the knife and stabbed the "leader" in the chest. I then took it out and stabbed the other in the leg.

They both fell before me… one lifeless; the other scared out of his mind.

'Ha!' Patricia said as she hit…Mark, in the head with a crowbar.

'Did I just do that?' I asked, staring at the two bodies in disbelief. 'Excuse me.' I said leaving them.

I run…not knowing where I'm going, but I cant believe I did that. I stop and sit on a log, letting the tears fall.

'Nina?' I heard from behind me. I lift my head to see Fabian standing there.

'I can't believe what I did,' I said standing up so I could face him. 'It's just that, when he was cutting your arm…I just couldn't watch, you being hurt. I just love you so much and I thought I was going to lose you and- but his lips pressed against ,ine cut me off.

We separate, and I smile softly. 'I love you too.' He said, his voive now in a whisper. I kiss him quickly again.

'Lets get back before anyone misses us.' I said smiling.

'Y-yeah.' He said getting his Fabian nature back.

Even though this has been a crazy day…it has to be the best Halloween ever.

**Ok guys, I'll try to update really soon. One thing that makes me super happy is your amazing reviews, so I beg of you to review! I hope you enjoy this because this is officially my second longest chapter! Anyways here is the random question…**

**Random question: Zombies are out to get you and mummies are trying to take your macaroni. You tell them to stay back but one just randomly comes and smacks you…what would you do, tell me in your review.**

**Ok guys, so please review they mean a lot.**

**Love always,**

**~Fabina43va**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok guys, first off I'm so sorry for the long wait! School has been hectic and I don't get home until 9:00… Plus I have some pretty big news, *sniffle sniffle* this is the last** **chapter of Return, mystery, and something called love… Hold back the tears, because there will be a sequel like in a week. So don't worry, I'm not completely giving up on you, I just want to skip ahead, but it'll only be like two weeks after this chapter… Anyways, it'll be called ****The Dark Rose ****so look for that title. Anyways here goes the last chapter, hope you enjoy! :')**

**Dedications: To all of you, thanks so much for taking the time to read this story, you all are amazing! I hope you all read the sequel!**

**Nina's Pov**

After reuniting with the rest in the Shed, WE rushed through the woods and piled into the car.

'God, the girls is going to kill us.' I said, speeding down the road.

'Why exactly?' Patricia said from the back seat.

'Well mainly because we its been an 45 minutes and it only takes 10 minutes to get there, plus they are performing…and we are too.' I said rushing the last part.

'What's that?' Joy said.

'Um…we have to perform on stage, i forgot with my Gran and all.' I said quieter.

'I can't even sing…' Alfie complained.

'It's only the girls…' I said pushing my foot harder against the pedal to drone out the groan from Patricia.

I turned around the corner and parked quickly next the sidewalk.

'Come on.' I ordered getting out and walking to the back of the school, where the festival is.

'Why is the line so long…' Amber whined.

'It's always this long, but it'll go by fast.' I said even though I have a feeling it wont be.

~15 minutes later~

'Hey guys, can I help you?' a girl with a very high pony tail asked from the ticked booth, Thalia.

'No, we just waited 15 minutes in line to say hi…' Patricia said sarcastically.

' Thalia! Sorry, she's just tired.' I said glancing at Patricia and handing her the money. Thalia only forced a smile, and handed us the tickets. 'Thanks.' I said and walked over, only to see 5 very peeved off girls.

'Where the hell have you been?' Alesia almost screamed.

'Um…well you see-'We got attacked!' Amber interrupted.

'What?' Shannon asked, confusion clouding her eyes.

'We..we got attacked.' I said going with Amber's story.

'Oh really? By who?' Autumn asked, raising one eyebrow.

'Uh…-'By these old guys…' Patricia said coming in to the conversation.

'Where's Mara and Mick?' I said changing the subject.

'Over there getting, yet another corn dog, that guy can eat!' Brittany said.

'Well we're about to sing, you ready girls?' Alesia looking at us.

'What's the song anyway?' Joy said.

'Come little children.' Autumn says in a sing song tone. **(the one by katethegreat, if you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll put it on my profile) **

'Next, some girls will be singing come little children!' a creepy voice rang through the speakers.

'That's us!' Brittany chirped up, pulling my arm, practically out of its socket, on the stage.

We all stood as the song began to play.

Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadow

Follow Sweet Children

I'll Show Thee The Way

Through All The Pain And

The Sorrows

Weep Not Poor Children

For Life Is This Way

Murdering Beauty And

Passions

Hush Now Dear Children

It Must Be This Way

To Weary Of Life And

Deceptions

Rest Now My Children

For Soon We'll Away

into The Calm And

The Quiet

Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Shadows Of Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadow.

We finished quietly, the loud cheers filling the whole park.

'That was great.' Fabian said to me as we got off the stage.

'Thanks.' I said smiling.

As I look around and see all of us, smiles, laughs, and love sweep the area. I guess I never really noticed how lucky I am to have these people in my life. I love them all… Fabian, in more ways than one. They're more than just friends…they're family.

~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+Next day~*+~*+~*+~*+

'I'm not ready to leave.' Amber whispered to me, even though everyone was up.

'Me either.' I said just as quietly, as I zipped up my last suit case. 'But we'll see them again.' I said picking up my suit case and putting it by the door.

'Ugh! Why do we have to be up so early? I have more bags, than Amber!' she said pointing to Amber's suitcases.

I give out a hoarse laugh and watch the others come to stand next to the door, as Trudy pulls up into the driveway.

'Here.' Alesia said giving each of us slippers. 'It's something for you to remember us by.'

I have koala ones, Fabian's are frogs, Amber's are unicorns, Alfie's are aliens, Mara has cows, Mick has bears, Patricia has black cats, Jerome has dragons, and Joy has puppies.

'Awww!' Amber squealed and gave them a group hug, before I could even tell we were all in the hug.

'Bye.' I said tears running down my face as I stepped into the car.

'Bye!' The screamed from the doorway.

As we drive to the airport and soon to England, flashes of scenes from the mystery start playing my head.

Even though I want to believe that things will be normal now, I know there is something new to come.

But I'll guess we'll just have to see, because nothing is normal in the Anubis house.

**OK GUYS! THE END! Don't worry the new story will be up soon, remember it's called ****The Dark Rose ****so look for it! So I'm not officially saying good bye :) **

**Random request: In your review I would like you to write the one thing you liked about this story..and include popcorn.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it, I love you all! Reviews would be very appreciated! **

**No matter what people say, unicorns do exist!**

**Alright guys, this is it! Ta ta for now! As the terminator says: I'll be back.**

**~Fabina43va**


End file.
